<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still a Princess to Her by Ethereal_Extraterrestrail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081093">Still a Princess to Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail/pseuds/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail'>Ethereal_Extraterrestrail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Useless Lesbians, but made it gayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail/pseuds/Ethereal_Extraterrestrail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition had destroyed the life Amicia once knew. Her home and family were gone, all but Hugo. Nowhere could ever feel safe, at least, that’s what Amicia thought. Until a thief stumbled into her life and changed everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amicia de Rune &amp; Hugo de Rune, Melie/Amicia de Rune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, wakey wakey.” Amicia awoke to the sound of rattling bars and a grim, sardonic voice. “Better eat something. You’re lucky you know. Your everyday corpse robber usually gets a sword in the belly. No questions asked.”</p><p><em>Corpse robber?</em> She sat up more, becoming aware of her strange and unfamiliar surroundings.</p><p>“But me? I’ve got an eye for that fancy jewelry. And you’re lucky I like gold better than blood, Lady de Rune.” The guard reached for the young girl but she pulled back clutching her pendant protectively.</p><p>“Where is my brother?” Amicia questioned in her most threatening tone.</p><p>“Shut up,” the man growled. “The better you look the better the ransom. Might have bruised the goods a little too much already,” the guard sneered, looking Amicia up and down.</p><p>“The ransom? Who is paying it?”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll see soon enough," he responded mockingly. "You’re not in your château anymore so cork it, all right?” The man began to walk away, leaving her alone once again.</p><p>She turned her head as she heard the sound of her cage unlocking and squeaking open. It was him; the boy who had cost Hugo and her their freedom. His face was half-covered by a cowl and only revealed his eyes and a tuft of red hair. He held a finger to his mouth, motioning for Amicia to be silent.</p><p>She then saw behind him a similar-looking girl with identical red hair. Her face hidden by a cowl as well. The girl looked at Amicia and nodded to her, beckoning the brunette over. The boy scurried away, climbing a trebuchet effortlessly. Seeing there were no guards nearby, Amicia ran as quietly and swiftly to where the girl was squatting.</p><p>“Who are you?” Amicia whispered in a hoarse voice.</p><p>The redhead paused a moment before whispering, “Mélie. The other one is Arthur.”</p><p>“This is all your fault! Where is my brother?” Amicia asked, growing increasingly frantic.</p><p>“Keep your voice down,” was all Mélie offered in reply.</p><p>When Amicia, Hugo, and Lucas were crossing the battlefield, attempting to follow the aqueduct to the Château d'Ombrage, they came across two thieves. They were twins, who had been stealing from the corpses of those killed in battle, just to survive. Later on, Amicia saw them again, being interrogated by a guard.</p><p>The de Runes and the young alchemist had tried to sneak past but Mélie, desperate to escape, had seen them and shouted, “Hey! What about them? You’re just going to let them go?” Buying her and her brother time to tackle the guard and run away.</p><p>Amicia, Hugo, and Lucas had tried to flee as well, but Hugo had tripped. She told Lucas to save himself while she went back for him. Because of the twins, she and Hugo had been captured. But here they were, helping Amicia flee the English camp and return to her little brother.</p><p>Mélie led her silently past the guards, with the help of Arthur who was able to cause many distractions. The young thief was even bold enough to lead Amicia past a large group of drunken soldiers, who paid the girls no mind, due to their state of intoxication.</p><p>While hiding in a tent, waiting for two guards to pass, Amicia overheard them talking. “We’ve suffered casualties in the thousands,” one man began.</p><p>“The plague and rats are spreading throughout the country. Those stupid rats are endangering our efforts to take France!”</p><p>“C’mon Amicia, we have to keep going,” Mèlie hissed. The young noble had been too busy listening to notice that their path was now clear.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m coming.”</p><p>When the two neared Hugo, Amicia was horrified to see him in a cage, hanging feet from the ground.</p><p>“Those bastards, those bastards!” she cried from her hiding spot, horrified at the sight.</p><p>“Calm down,” Mélie whispered comfortingly. “It will be okay, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or him.”</p><p>As she attempted to calm her breathing, Amicia heard someone dashing towards the cage and the guards near it.</p><p>“Hey! The girl! The girl!” the man struggled as he gasped for air.</p><p>“What do ya mean ‘the girl?’ C’mon, spit it out,” the other soldier scoffed, both exasperated and mockingly.</p><p>“The girl has escaped!” he finally managed to get out. “The cage is open. Everyone is looking for her!”</p><p>A state of panic spread through the men. “Shit! Spread out! Stay on your toes!” The guards ran in all directions to look for Amicia. While the soldiers searched for her, they hurried to Hugo’s now unsupervised cage.</p><p>He sat up, removing his hands from his tear-stained face. “Amicia!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Shh,” she warned, holding his hand through the bars. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No, just get me out, please,” the boy begged, gripping her hand tightly.</p><p>“Did they have my sling when they locked you up?” Amicia asked hurriedly.</p><p>“Yes, they put it in the trunk over there,” Hugo pointed to a chest by the tents.</p><p>After Mélie had unlocked it, Amicia removed her sling and supplies. She already felt safer knowing she could now defend herself and her little brother.</p><p>Amicia let Hugo know she was going to get him down and readied her sling. She aimed at the chain connecting his enclosure to the contraption that was keeping him off of the ground. The cage fell to the ground with a loud thud. </p><p>"Aren't they going to hear that?" Mélie muttered as she fiddled with the lock.</p><p>"They're busy," Amicia promised. </p><p>Amicia heard a click and the cage door swung open. Hugo ran straight to Amicia and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her side.</p><p>“They said they were going to take me away and that I wouldn’t see you again,” he whimpered, near tears.</p><p>“Well now you know that’s not true,” his sister comforted lovingly. “Come on, we are going to go with Mélie. She is here to help us,” Amicia promised Hugo.</p><p>He paused before judgmentally declaring, “But she’s the thief!”</p><p>“She is sorry she turned us in earlier. Aren’t you Mélie?” Amicia asked, hoping the older girl would cooperate.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m a bad girl. Happy now? Can we go?” the redhead responded, her tone dripping with sarcasm and something else Amicia could not quite name.</p><p>“Yes, we can. Now Hugo, take my hand. We are getting out of here. Together.”</p><p>The trio stealthily headed through the camp, cutting in and out of tents to remain unseen. Tensions were high as every soldier there was on high alert and searching for them.</p><p>They were only yards away from an exit, to freedom, when Amicia saw an archer. There was no other way around him. They were stuck. She had no other option. Amicia loaded her sling and aimed for his head. The stone hit him just between the eyes. He instantly fell to the ground, dead.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Mélie asked in a state of concern mixed with awe.</p><p>“I have had enough of running,” Amicia responded bitterly.</p><p>The red-haired girl nodded understandingly, stepping over the dead archer.</p><p>They scurried towards the gates when suddenly a group of soldiers burst through them. They marched forward slowly to reveal a heavily armored man riding on a large, black horse. Lord Nicholas.</p><p>“I pay a ransom for the de Rune children and I have to capture them myself?” he asked in a gravelly and irritated voice. "These Plantagenets are useless."</p><p>Amicia flinched at his words. This was the man who had taken everything from her. Her home and her parents were gone because of him. Now he was going to take Hugo as well.</p><p>“He killed my parents. He is going to slaughter us!” Amicia whimpered, clutching Hugo close.</p><p>“Mélie, run!” shouted a voice from up above. Amicia saw Arthur hurl a barrel at Lord Nicholas and his men.</p><p>BOOM! The explosion knocked Nicholas’s men off their feet, sending gravel flying through the air. Amicia steadied herself, a ringing pounding in her ears, her vision fuzzy. She stood frozen until Mélie grabbed her hand and exclaimed, “We have to get out of here!”</p><p>In that moment, despite the chaos around them, she became very aware of the hand tugging on hers. But just as quick as her daze began Amicia snapped out of it and darted after the redhead.</p><p>The three ran until they came to a tower within the camp. They quickly entered and Mélie barricaded the door by shoving a plank over it.</p><p>“That won’t hold them for long, we must keep moving,” Mélie warned, already finding another exit.</p><p>They stepped outside and crouched behind crates and planks of wood to remain unseen. Amicia used her sling to clear their path of any soldiers blocking their escape.</p><p>“That's our way out!” Mélie shouted, motioning to a small trapdoor.</p><p>The de Rune siblings and Mélie ran over to the trap door, and Mèlie began to pick the lock to open the hatch, the doors behind them pounding to be opened. Amicia readied her sling and began firing when Nicholas and his guards came bursting through the tower doors.</p><p>When Mélie finally got the hatch to open, the three jumped through. They sprinted, running over deceased soldiers, trying to distance themselves from the base. Arrows whizzed past them, nearly hitting them, and Amicia pulled Hugo along.</p><p>Amicia stumbled over a dead soldier and tried to get back up on her feet. Hugo stopped, but Mélie grabbed him and pulled him along. The archers ignored Mélie and Hugo, seeing Amicia as an easier target. She grabbed the nearest body and shielded herself with it, trying to ignore the smell and squishing of the body. She stifled a scream when an arrow whizzed through the corpse's eye, splattering her in its blood.</p><p>Mélie and Hugo turned around, seeing that Amicia had not gotten up. They stared helplessly when suddenly a second, larger explosion ripped through the camp, knocking down many of the archers.</p><p>“Arthur!” Mélie screamed, watching as the camp went up in flames.</p><p>Amicia took the time to shove the body off of her, and get back on her feet. She sprinted towards Hugo, grabbing his hand as they ran through the trees.</p><p>“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Amicia cried. The trio continued through the forest until they were as far away from the Plantagenet's camp as they could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been running for what felt like forever. Amicia’s legs ached, and her lungs burned. They seemed to beg her to stop and properly intake oxygen. Her throat pleaded for water. She could not even imagine how tired Hugo must be; he was smaller and weaker than her. But they had to keep going.</p><p>Finally, the ginger came to a stop, catching her breath, allowing them a short break. The de Rune siblings ran up behind her and the three stood, gasping for air.</p><p>When they finally caught their breath Amicia saw the thief eyeing the two of them strangely. “What the hell does the Inquisition want with you?” Mélie asked accusingly.</p><p>“It’s… complicated,” was all Amicia could manage. “And what about your brother? Will he be alright?” the brunette asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“He will catch up with us.”</p><p>Her voice filled with admiration, Amicia added, “He really saved our lives. It was incredible.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t get all lovey-dovey. He’ll break your poor little heart,” Mélie jabbed, a small smirk on her face.</p><p>“Erm, I...Huh? No!”</p><p>Amicia had been taken completely off guard. But not because she fancied Arthur, but because even the mere thought of her with a boy she hardly knew made her stomach churn in distaste. Amicia was unsure of why she felt this way, but she decided to focus on how grateful she was that he had saved their lives.</p><p>Mélie interrupted her thoughts. “We are almost to the mill, come on,” she informed them.</p><p>The three hurried forward until they found themselves stuck trying to cross at the flour mill. The current was too strong to cross safely, but with Hugo, Mélie, and Amicia all pulling the right levers and cranks at the right time they were able to stop the current powering the machinery and safely cross.</p><p>The children walked into a room on the other side of the mill full of supplies. The girls grabbed what they could carry and looked for an exit. Amicia saw one through a small wooden barricade, and she began kicking the wood, feeling it crack beneath her feet. </p><p>Mélie watched, her eyes widening at the sight. “Are you trying to impress me or what?”</p><p>“Eh, no?” Amicia responded, questioning her intentions as she gestured for Hugo to go through. For some reason, the girl’s comment had made her feel very bashful. 'Was I trying to impress her?' she thought. 'Surely not.'</p><p>Amicia brushed it off and joined Hugo on the other side, grabbing his hand. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a small town decimated to almost rubble. The de Runes stared at what was left in awe.</p><p>“I dunno how much is gonna be left of your château. The village was reduced to this overnight," the lockpicker explained. "Some say there is a curse around these parts,” Mélie added teasingly.</p><p>“Amicia?” Hugo's voice wavered and he tightened his grip on her hand.</p><p>“Of course there is not. She is just joking, right Mélie?” his sister told him, trying to calm the young boy.</p><p>“Oh, course I am,” Mélie responded quickly. “Since when do I say anything true, eh?”</p><p>Suddenly, Hugo let go of Amicia’s hand and crouched to the floor, his hands covering his ears and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.</p><p>“Ah!” he cried in pain. “My head. It’s like something is growing Amicia. My legs, my legs are shaking.”</p><p>His sister gently grabbed his shoulders and steadied him until his trembling ceased.</p><p>“Don’t say he has been bitten!” Mélie cried with disbelief, rubbing her temples.</p><p>“It is not the Bite. It is something in his blood. He’s had it since he was little,” she quickly explained. "I will have to carry him.” And with that Amicia picked up her brother, his arms wrapped loosely around her neck.</p><p>“If he doesn't have the Bite I can carry him.” Mélie grabbed the boy from Amicia and placed him on her back.</p><p>“Eh.. um, thank you.”</p><p>“You're slow enough as it is, we don't need you to be slowed down even more,” Mélie told her, and Amicia huffed, trying to ignore the jab.</p><p>“Amicia I’m scared,” Hugo whispered, looking back to see Amicia walking behind him.</p><p>“Scared of what?”</p><p>“What’s in my head,” her brother answered truthfully.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” comforted Mélie. “We are all scared of what's in our head,” she joked.</p><p>The redhead carried Hugo until they reached a small, well-hidden trap door underneath a ruined building.</p><p>“Help me lift this Amicia,” Mélie instructed, gently putting down the boy.</p><p>The brunette walked forward and helped to open it, gesturing her brother inside. Hugo went in and the two girls followed.</p><p>“Yuck! Is this your house?” Hugo exclaimed in disdain. He was used to the comfort of his large room in their château.</p><p>“It’s a hideout. It’s meant for hiding out, not banquets with Lords and Ladies,” Mélie responded, somewhat bitterly.</p><p>“How long have you been living like this?” Amicia looked at the small and disorganized space.</p><p>“Like ruffians and beggars you mean?" she chuckled. "Family tradition. Our dad was a piece of rubbish. Tried to beat us one time too many so we skedaddled,” Mélie removed the cowl from her face, revealing a large scar that ran across her cheek and lip. “But you? You’re almost royalty.”</p><p>“Royalty? Huh,” Amicia scoffed, stifling her laughter.</p><p>“What does ‘huh’ mean?”</p><p>“Can’t you see? Look at us! We’ve lost everything!” Amicia cried out, gesturing to her and Hugo’s dirty and torn clothes.</p><p>“What do you mean? Who is going to pay us then??” Mélie interrogated, waving her hands through the air.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Amicia asked as Hugo reached out to hold her hand.</p><p>“Your mate Lucas, he said you’re rich!”</p><p>Amicia huffed. “You are the reason we needed to be saved anyways!” she yelled.</p><p>Hugo looked increasingly frightened and started to back away from Mélie, behind the safety of his sister. Mélie took notice and softened her tone.</p><p>“Just forget it, alright? Take Arthur’s straw mattress and when he finally gets here we will have a proper discussion.” She turned away hiding her face.</p><p>Amicia felt sick. The twins had only saved the de Rune siblings to get paid. The noble was near tears, but she knew she had to be strong and take care of her brother.</p><p>She put Hugo to bed and laid with him until the young boy seemed to calm down. After his breathing slowed down and his body became still, she quietly got up and went over to where Mélie was sitting on the stairs. She took a deep breath, and the thief looked up at her imploringly.</p><p>“I… well, I’m sorry that you won’t be getting paid,” Amicia let out as she sat down beside the girl.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Mélie paused before admitting, “You were right. It’s my fault you needed saving.” They sat for a moment before Mélie added with a sly grin, “I just hope you being my damsel in distress won’t become commonplace.”</p><p>Amicia felt herself blush and she was grateful for the concealment of the dark room. “Oh?” she let out softly.</p><p>Mélie leaned forward slightly as if to study Amicia’s face. Finally, she whispered, “Yeah, you wouldn’t have stood a chance without me.”</p><p>“Well... thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you and Arthur,” the younger girl responded honestly.</p><p>“You would have died of course.”</p><p>Amicia felt warmed by Mélie and was grateful for her company. She felt safe for the first time since leaving her home. They sat together in silence before Amicia said, “I think we should go to bed. Goodnight, Mélie.”</p><p>Amicia walked to the mattress she and her brother shared. She laid down and attempted to find the comfort of sleep. She focused on Hugo’s soft and gentle breathing, reminding herself that they were safe. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was Mélie’s soft voice whispering, “Goodnight, princess.”</p><p>---</p><p>Amicia felt like she had just shut her eyes when she felt someone gently shaking her awake. Mélie held a finger to her lips as Amicia got up. Heavy footsteps thudded on the makeshift roof and trapdoor above them. Hugo sat up rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Amicia heard a man exclaim from above “Hey, I’ve found something! Come give me a hand.”</p><p>The thief quietly moved to a large wood plank on the other side of the room. She removed it and Amicia saw that it led to a tunnel. Mélie motioned for them to follow her inside. Once the de Rune siblings were beside her, she covered the entrance again.</p><p>“Where does this lead to?” she questioned, grabbing Hugo’s hand in hers.</p><p>“It leads to the outside. Just trust me,” the girl replied confidently.</p><p>“What about your brother?”</p><p>“He..." Mélie hesitated. "He should have been here by now.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Amicia whispered. And she truly was; the siblings owed Arthur their lives.</p><p>“But don’t give up on him just yet.”</p><p>The three of them continued down the tunnel until they came to the entrance where a guard blocked their way. His back was turned to them. They quickly spotted him and squatted behind two wooden crates.</p><p>“What are we going to do, Amicia?” Hugo whispered, tightening his grip on her hand.</p><p>“Here,” Mélie mumbled, handing Amicia a little bag with what appeared to be alchemy ingredients.</p><p>“What do I do?” Amicia questioned, staring at the materials in her hand.</p><p>“Mix the Salpeter and alcohol together and throw it at his helmet. It will burn his face and melt steel, he won't be able to keep his helmet on. Me and Arthur call it ‘devorantis.’”</p><p>She combined the ingredients with the help of Mélie and flung it at the guard. The man shrieked and began clawing at his helmet, attempting to remove the melting steel.</p><p>“Now hit him with a rock!” Mélie shouted.</p><p>The brunette readied her sling and aimed for his head. She silently prayed for forgiveness and released. The man instantly slumped to the ground.</p><p>“Hah, serves him right,” the redhead declared triumphantly, unbothered by Amicia's killing.</p><p>The trio exited the tunnel only to see that the English had set up a small, makeshift camp around the area while they looked for them. Amicia silently led the group through tall grasses to remain unseen.</p><p>Amicia only killed the guards when completely necessary. She silently thanked God that Mélie had shown her how to make the devorantis. It saved their lives multiple times.</p><p>With the help of Mélie making distractions by throwing pots and rocks, and Hugo keeping a lookout, they were able to safely pass through the camp unnoticed.</p><p>When they were out of the soldier’s view they dashed to the bridge. A heavy grating blocked their way onto the overpass.</p><p>“Oh no. The portcullis is down,” Amicia worried.</p><p>“Don’t worry. There is always a side entrance.” And the thief was right. To the side of the grating was a door.</p><p>Amicia moved aside the bar keeping the door shut. “Come on, go ahead.”</p><p>The little boy quickly ran through and the redhead followed. “So kind of you, your highness,” Mélie remarked as Amicia shut the door behind them.</p><p>On the bridge, she could see two people walking. “Come on, get moving,” a guard said forcefully.</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” questioned the other person shakily. She recognized that voice. It was Lucas!</p><p>“Do you have any devorantis left?” Mélie murmured.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve got this handled,” Amicia began reaching in her bag. She quietly readied her sling and aimed for the man's helmet. Lucas used the time the guard spent cursing and ripping the helmet away from his face dart off. Amicia quickly shot the man again, but with a stone. The guard slumped to the ground and Amicia exhaled with relief.</p><p>“I’m so glad to see you again!” Lucas cried, running over to greet them.</p><p>Hugo was overjoyed to see the young alchemist again and told him all about their journey.</p><p>“I was in a cage, and then there was a huge explosion- BOOM!” the little boy began enthusiastically. “And then we went to Mélie’s house. She said lots of bad words.”</p><p>“I heard that,” Mélie interjected.</p><p>Amicia stifled a giggle knowing that Mélie had most certainly said ‘lots of bad words.’ She certainly had a colorful vocabulary.</p><p>“And what about you Lucas?” Amicia worried. “How are you?”</p><p>“Uh, can we talk while we run?” Mélie interjected, sounding like she was trying not to scream in annoyance. “Or we can sit down with some wine and some roast chicken, and wait for them to come and kill us. What do ya reckon?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Lucas agreed. “The château shouldn’t be far now.”</p><p>“Let’s go. It’s not far from the aqueduct,” Mélie added.</p><p>The two ran ahead of the de Rune siblings. They began to talk in hushed whispers, but Amicia could hear parts of their conversation.</p><p>“You forgot to tell us about the Inquisition,” Mélie growled while she jogged.</p><p>“Well, I knew you wouldn’t accept the deal,” the young alchemist told her matter of factly, with a small shrug.</p><p>“Oh? The one where your friends are rich?”</p><p>“We’ll sort it out.”</p><p>“Well tell my brother that,” she snarled.</p><p>Yet again, Amicia felt a jab in her gut. Mélie just kept reminding her that she had only saved the de Rune siblings for the money.</p><p>'That shouldn’t matter,' she thought. 'I should not care about why they saved us. I should just care that we are safe.' But despite her reasoning, it continued to weigh heavily on the back of her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go up the ackyduck!” Hugo exclaimed, clapping his hands happily.</p><p>Amicia stared down at the young boy and marveled at the fact he still had such energy. The group had been walking in silence for some time, heading towards the château.</p><p>She patiently corrected the young boy’s mispronunciation. “Hugo… it’s ‘aqueduct.’”</p><p>“Oh… Aqwue-duct… Aqueduct!” he proudly proclaimed.</p><p>“Vey good,” the thief told him encouragingly.</p><p>“Mélie, where’s your brother?” the young alchemist questioned, interrupting the pitter-pattering of the rain on the trees and dirt around them.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Erm… Alright,” was all Lucas responded, not wanting to push the matter further.</p><p>Soon Mélie and Lucas came to a stop, followed by the de Runes. They seemed to be stuck. A ladder was above them, but with no way to reach it. Amicia quickly noticed a chain connected to a ladder, keeping it off of the ground. She readied her sling and shot, breaking the chain and lowering the ladder.</p><p>“Well spotted,” the redhead commented.</p><p>Lucas, closely followed by Hugo, began climbing the ladder. Amicia motioned for the older girl to climb up.</p><p>“No no,” Mélie started. “ladies first.”</p><p>“Erm, okay,” Amicia agreed, grabbing the wet and slick ladder rungs. Amicia was halfway up before she lost her footing. She let out a short shriek that was cut short as she felt a hand firmly grasped around her waist.</p><p>“I got you, princess,” Mélie told her with a crooked smile, wet from the rain.</p><p>The brunette felt the warmth of the hand around her waist, and how close Mélie’s body was to hers. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't break away from the girl's gaze.</p><p>“Here, come on,” Mélie said, helping Amicia regain her footing before releasing her grip on the girl.</p><p>The two finished climbing the ladder only to see a dead end. “What? That is it? There’s nothing here!” Amicia cried. “Lucas, don’t tell me we’ve done all this for nothing!”</p><p>“No... no-no. Laurentius was smarter than that,” Lucas mulled. “It’s an alchemist’s trick… 'Gold is born from lead', 'The door shall only reveal itself to the one who has the key'... Something like that.”</p><p>“Hmm… I prefer 'use your eyes before using your mouth,'" Mélie joked as she pushed away branches and vines revealing a door. “Who is going first?” she asked, gesturing towards the entrance.</p><p>“Come on then, we’ve come this far,” Amicia declared, grabbing Hugo’s hand as she entered the tunnel.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Mélie called after her encouragingly.</p><p>She and Hugo walked until the tunnel widened revealing a large, roomlike cavern. The four orphans came to a standstill and stared in wonder.</p><p>A pool of shimmering blue and green water surrounded them, casting sapphire glows on the walls and ceiling. Stalagmites seemed to grow out of the ground around them, casting eery shadows. Flickers of light crept in through gaps in the rocks and numerous stalactites loomed from above, reflecting the faint glimmers.</p><p>“Oh wow!” Hugo exclaimed, breaking the silence in the room.</p><p>Mélie whistled from behind Amicia “Not bad…”</p><p>Even Lucas was frozen in astonishment.</p><p>“Is that the sea?” Hugo asked, pointing at the water.</p><p>“No, just water that’s collected underground,” Lucas answered, breaking from his daze. “Hey, there's a pontoon!” Lucas pointed to a little boat.</p><p>“Hugo, go with Lucas,” Amicia instructed, pointing her brother to where he stood, waiting to cross the bridge to get to the dock.</p><p>The youngest de Rune ran over to the older boy and Amicia walked over to the other side of the cavern, wanting to grab supplies. She quickly got distracted by the striking beauty of the space and stopped by the water.</p><p>“It’s beautiful isn't it,” Mélie sighed, trailing behind her.</p><p>“It is,” Amicia agreed, staring at the pool, wishing she could explore the whole cave.</p><p>The color of the rippling water reminded her of Mélie's eyes. She looked over to see if the shades truly did match. It was then that she realized the girl was staring at her. Their eyes locked and Amicia couldn’t break from her gaze until the thief looked away.</p><p>“We should get going...” she began.</p><p>“Amicia…” Mélie started.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Your eyes are like the water even though I hate water,” Mélie blurted out.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“But I do like your eyes though!” Mélie quickly added, clearly flustered.</p><p>Amicia let out a soft giggle before responding “Thank you?” She went over to Mélie, offering her a small smile as they walked over to Hugo and Lucas.</p><p>“A reaction ferry,” the alchemist told the girls.</p><p>“A what?” Amicia questioned, looking over the machinery.</p><p>“A boat that’s propelled by a rope you pull by hand,” he patiently explained.</p><p>Amicia walked around the contraption for a moment before noticing a crank. “Over to you Mélie.”</p><p>“Lucas! Come and help instead of sleeping!” Mélie called, seeing the boy sitting on a rock. Lucas sighed, but walked over and began to turn the crank, slowly bringing the boat to them.</p><p>“The water’s green,” Hugo observed, sitting by the edge of the small dock.</p><p>“That’s because there are lots of things living in it,” Lucas told the young boy.</p><p>“They must be very cold,” he said pitifully.</p><p>“Once, Father took us to the lake at Tourves,” Amicia kneeled next to her brother on the dock. “and I slipped and fell in the water. It was so cold it made me cry!”</p><p>“Haha, I would have cried too!” Hugo exclaimed, giving her a large smile. The boat stopped near the de Runes and the siblings stood up.</p><p>“Your boat awaits!” Mélie exclaimed. “I hope they can swim,” she added with a malicious smirk.</p><p>Amicia helped Hugo carefully board the vessel. “Hold on tight,” the thief warned before letting go of the crank. “There you go!” Mélie cried happily as the boat began gliding over the water.</p><p>“I can’t see any fish,” Hugo informed his sister as he looked over the edge.</p><p>“Oh, that’s because of the monster…” Amicia warned, trying to hide the mirth in her voice.</p><p>“What? A monster?” he quizzed, sounding more curious than frightened.</p><p>“Of course! The underground lakes are magical. Huge ancient monsters hide in their depths,” she explained, trying to remain serious. “And watch out- they’re very hungry!”</p><p>“No, they’re not. And if there were monsters, we’d see some big bubbles!”</p><p>“Haha! You got me!” Amicia admitted, accepting her defeat.</p><p>“Mummy used to say monsters are just those things, those things to...” Hugo struggled as he tried to remember what his mother had told him.</p><p>“Just those things to which we have never given a name,” Amicia finished for the boy. “She told me that too.”</p><p>The noble felt a pang of sadness as she accepted they would never see their mother again. Hugo still needed his mum. Amicia realized she would have to be the one fill that role. That’s what her mother had asked of her.</p><p>“I would quite like to see a monster actually,” the young boy said, looking over the edge of the boat, unfazed by Amicia’s sudden silence.</p><p>The vessel came to a stop at the other side of the lake and Amicia helped Hugo climb out.</p><p>“There are no monsters here, but there might be a whale,” Hugo said, his voice filled with hope and imagination.</p><p>“A whale is big you know,” Amicia informed him.</p><p>“Yes, but… A little one?”</p><p>“Why not… a shy whale that doesn’t want to show itself,” she agreed, deciding to play along with the boy’s fantasies.</p><p>“It’s shy because it's small. But I’m sure it’s pretty,” Hugo told his sister as she walked over to the crank and began pulling it, sending the boat over to Mélie and Lucas.</p><p>“Over to you!” Amicia shouted, her voice carrying over the water to the other orphans.</p><p>“It’s all right, you can let go,” Lucas shouted back after the two had entered the boat. Amicia let go of the crank, and the boat sailed over the water.</p><p>“Whoa-” Mélie breathed.</p><p>Lucas looked over at the thief who was gripping the edges of the boat. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, fine. I just don’t like water much, that’s all,” Mélie said, trying to bury the fear in her voice.</p><p>“Melie, listen… I’m sorry I lied to you. I thought that Amicia and Hugo might die,” Lucas began to apologize. “And I was scared, I-”</p><p>“Forget it,” Mélie said in a soft tone, cutting him off. “It’s all behind us now. However, anything that takes my fancy in the castle is mine, alright?”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Lucas gratefully agreed.</p><p>“What were you saying?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“Things for grown-up ears," the red-haired girl answered. "Alright, let’s keep going!”</p><p>Amicia jogged up to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. “Mélie, the door is locked. Can you get it?” </p><p>“Of course milady.”</p><p>She quickly unlocked and opened the door and the orphans rushed through. They were met with a large room and Mélie ran in front of them.</p><p>“Ugh! There you go! Of course! I hadn’t missed them a bit,” she called from ahead. Amicia heard the unmistakable sound of the scurrying of rats.</p><p>“What is this place anyway?” Amicia wondered aloud.</p><p>“It’s… No, it can’t be…” Lucas marveled. He threw Ignifer at a brazier, lighting it beneath them. The rats scurried away from the light. “I have to see this from closer up…” the alchemist muttered. “That… that pit.”</p><p>“What Lucas?” Amicia questioned.</p><p>“That hanging brazier can slide the length of the trench,” Lucas paused running up the steps. “That one, the other way.”</p><p>“Slow down!” Mélie called after him.</p><p>“It’s a defense system!” Lucas exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>“Like a castle?” Hugo asked hopefully.</p><p>“Like a rat trap! Protecting something..."</p><p>“And? How does it work?” Mélie interrogated, still not following.</p><p>“Easy! The braziers push the rats towards the pit and they get trapped there,” he explained as if it was simple for the average person to understand.</p><p>“Who built it?”</p><p>“I don't know… but it looks ancient,” the young alchemist muttered, rubbing his chin.</p><p>“Come on Lucas! Let’s go take a look!” Hugo grabbed the older boy’s hand, pulling him along.</p><p>“Right, Mélie, while the boys are daydreaming we should get going,” Amicia teased, grabbing the brazier. Amicia pushed the brazier towards the pit, trapping the vermin while the boys marveled over who could have built it and when.</p><p>“Some, er, knights perhaps?” Hugo suggested.</p><p>“No, I don’t think knights know how to use stone and mortar,” he said, matter of factly.</p><p>The girls climbed down the ladder near the brazier. They crossed the trench and the brunette climbed a crate on the other side. Mélie climbed up beside Amicia and the noble knelt, offering the thief a boost. Once Mélie was up, she took Amicia’s hand and pulled her up.</p><p>“That’s a lot of bloody rats,” Mélie groaned, staring at the multitude of rats beneath them.</p><p>“It is!” Amicia agreed, growing more and more frustrated with the despicable creatures.</p><p>“Do you think we could get that down?” Mélie suggested, gesturing towards a large wooden bridge.</p><p>"Yes." The two girls rammed their shoulders against it, pushing it down.</p><p>“Lower the drawbridge!” Hugo cried gleefully, from the other side.</p><p>The girls crossed and Mélie told Amicia, “Alright, I’ll take care of the door,” The redhead quickly picked it’s lock and opened it for the boys. “Come on, cross over you two!” she called impatiently as she began walking back across the bridge.</p><p>Amicia lit the brazier at the other side and began pushing it towards the pit, trapping the vermin. She crossed over the bridge with the others. Hugo grabbed her hand on the other side and the orphans climbed down the ladder. They continued through the trench until they came upon a stone ledge.</p><p>Amicia helped her brother over a ledge and they ran through a tunnel. “Another door… Maybe it’s the right one,” the sling wilder started.</p><p>“I just hope… there are no rats behind it…” Mélie responded hesitantly.</p><p>“Mélie, I need a little help here,” Amicia pleaded, struggling to open the large door by herself.</p><p>“Come on! I’m starting to get fed up of all these doors,” Mélie grunted as she pushed to open the door.</p><p>“Look! We found it! The castle!” Hugo proclaimed as the door swung open, revealing a castle built on a rocky outcrop in the distance.</p><p>Wow… It really exists,” Mélie uttered in amazement.</p><p>“Château d’Ombrage… it's amazing,” Amicia breathed, stepping into the rain.</p><p>“I had a moment of doubt. But that? That's the sort of alchemist’s legend I like,” Lucas declared. “Come on! Let’s take a closer look,” he yelled, running up a narrow cliffside path through the rain, heading towards the château.</p><p>Hugo went after the older boy and they ran up the steps. Amicia turned left to see another path. She walked in the opposite direction of the boys, looking for supplies, and Mélie followed.</p><p>They came across a door and the lockpicker opened it for Amicia. The girls entered a small room and the noble motioned to a small bottle.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be the miracle remedy they talk about?” Amicia asked, picking it up and giving it a sniff. “Ew! It doesn’t smell very good!” she laughed.</p><p>“A good remedy is a remedy that stinks!” the redhead declared, taking the bottle from Amicia's hands to study it.</p><p>“Huh, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>Suddenly the space felt very small with the two of them in it. The air was stuffy and hard to breathe. Amicia could feel Mélie’s warmth, just a few steps away from her.</p><p>Amicia needed out. “Come on, let’s go,” she decided.</p><p>“What’s your hurry, princess?” Mélie probed. “I wanted to look for goodies,” she added, rubbing her hands together, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>“You do that, I’ll wait outside,” Amicia responded, attempting to slide past Mélie.</p><p>“Why? It’s pouring out there Amicia,” the thief chuckled.</p><p>“It’s… just… it’s...” Amicia realized she could not respond, for she did not understand the reason she would rather stand in the rain than in that room.</p><p>“It’s… just… it’s,” Mélie teased, imitating the noble. “I don’t bite, princess.” Amicia felt her cheeks flush as she stood in the corner of the room while Mélie searched the small area. Finding nothing, Mélie finally decided they could go.</p><p>They ran back into the rain and up to where Lucas and Hugo were waiting. They ran down a few steps before seeing the rats.</p><p>“Ugh! Rats!” Mélie shouted in disgust.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t see how,” Amicia cried. There was no way to avoid the rats, nothing to light aflame, no other sources of light.</p><p>Suddenly a bolt of lightning illuminated the dark sky and sent the rats scurrying back into the walls, freeing their pathway.</p><p>“The lightning bolt... They’re afraid of lightning! Let’s try it!” Amicia declared, readying herself for the sprint.</p><p>“Uh, are you kidding?” Mélie blurted out, unable to hide her fear.</p><p>“We can do this Mélie,” Amicia grabbed the girl’s hand and squeezed it.</p><p>The rats came back out of walls, blocking the path. All they had to do was wait for another burst of light. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait for long.</p><p>Another brilliant shock of white shot through the stormy sky. “Now! Run!” Amicia yelled, grabbing Mélie and Hugo’s hand.</p><p>“This is crazy!” Mélie shouted as the four darted across the pathway. Once the orphans had safely crossed their path they stood to catch their breath.</p><p>“Never again!” the thief gasped, still clutching Amicia’s hand. The brunette felt the roughness and warmth of Mélie’s hand in hers. And it felt nice. But all too soon the redhead let go of Amicia to wipe the rain from her forehead.</p><p>They continued climbing the stairs and running through rat-infested areas when the lightning lit the sky. Eventually, they came upon a barricade. Amicia helped Hugo over and the others followed.</p><p>“Is everyone alright? Did we make it? Really?” Mélie sighed in disbelief.</p><p>“We did. Look at it!” Amicia shouted, pointing in front of her.</p><p>“Château d’Ombrage,” Lucas whispered incrediously.</p><p>The orphans crossed the bridge and they came to the entrance of the ancient castle.</p><p>“There’s a tower over there. It must be the living quarters. It must be several centuries old,” Lucas marveled.</p><p>The four children walked through the gates and continued until they saw a pit blocking their way. They could not go any further. “There must be another entrance,” Lucas explained, still staring at the tower.</p><p>And there was. Amicia walked over to a door and asked Mélie to unlock it. The girl went up to the door and kneeled.</p><p>“This thing is really old…” Mélie began. “Ew! There was something alive in it!” she exclaimed in disgust and amusement.</p><p>She opened the door and Amicia wandered in. They walked up a staircase leading back outside.</p><p>“They all decided to meet here it seems,” Amicia said as she observed beneath them a courtyard filled with rats.</p><p>She quickly noticed a brazier and lit it. She noted there were three sections of the courtyard, each with two braziers. If both braziers were lit and pushed up against the ditch, all of the rodents would have no choice but to go in, trapping them and clearing their way.</p><p>In the center of the courtyard stood three pillars. They each had a bridge connected to them, that met in the center, connecting the towers.</p><p>“Lucas, Hugo, stay out of the rain. We’ll open up a path to the tower,” Amicia decided as she grabbed brazier and began pushing it towards the pitfall.</p><p>“Alright, come here Hugo,” Lucas said, holding out his hand for the boy.</p><p>“Ready Mélie?” the noble called.</p><p>“As long as we get them out of the way.”</p><p>“The siege of Château d’Ombrage- two girls versus thousands of rats,” Amicia began to narrate. “This battle will go down in history!”</p><p>Once the brazier was pushed to the ladder Mélie exclaimed happily, “We should be able to reach the central section now!”</p><p>“Yes. that’s a good first step!”</p><p>“I’ll let you go first. ‘Cos rats are your thing,” Mélie nervously said, gesturing Amicia down the ladder.</p><p>“How kind of you,” Amicia laughed.</p><p>Amicia grabbed a twig at the bottom of the ladder and lit it using the fire next to her. She crossed the yard until she reached a small ladder leading up to a small tower with a brazier next to the bottom of the ladder. She lit the brazier right before her twig went out and began to climb the ladder.</p><p>“Go on! I’m with you!” Mélie called encouragingly.</p><p>“Great, I feel better already,” Amicia replied sarcastically. But she did feel better, even though Mélie would not be much help to her right now.</p><p>The brunette climbed up the small tower to see a lever. She turned it and it pushed the brazier near the bottom of the ladder. Using the contraption the noble cleared the way for Mélie.</p><p>“It’s alright, you can come."</p><p>“I’m right behind you,” Mélie replied, climbing down the ladder, across the courtyard, and up the tower.</p><p>“Look at them,” Mélie groaned in disgust once she reached Amicia. “Swarming like nobles in the king’s court.”</p><p>“But it’s our castle,” Amicia promised as they pushed down a bridge, and crossed to the other section of the tower.</p><p>Amicia saw another identical lever and lit a brazier near the base of the ladder. She climbed down the ladder towards the rats.</p><p>“I’m putting my life in your hands you know!” Amicia called after Mélie.</p><p>“All in a good day’s work, milady. Whenever you’re ready!” Mélie pushed the brazier, keeping Amicia in the light. “Wow… it could do… with a bit of grease,” Mélie grunted as she rotated the brazier.</p><p>“Huh, would you rather be down here?” Amicia teased.</p><p>“It’s fine! I’m just... warming up.”</p><p>“I’m at the end. What do you see?” Mélie questioned when the brazier came to a stop.</p><p>“More braziers. I can get up on the ramparts!” Amica lit the other brazier and walked towards the light. “We are going to make it… Hugo will be safe. We’ll all be safe,” she comforted herself as she climbed up the ramparts and pushed the brazier, forcing the rats into the pit.</p><p>“There you go! Into the pit with you!” Mélie called after the rodents.</p><p>“Yes! Perfect!” Amicia exclaimed. There was only one section left to clear. “Hugo? How are you?” Amicia shouted in the direction of the boys.</p><p>“I’m good!” he responded cheerfully, his voice mudded by the sound of the rain.</p><p>Amicia climbed down the ramparts, content with her brother’s response, and climbed back up to Mélie.</p><p>“The bridge. We better lower it,” the thief said once the noble was beside her.</p><p>The girls walked over to a bridge identical to the one they had crossed while sweeping the other sectors of the courtyard.</p><p>“And so… Amicia the Amazon… and Mélie the Stealthy… conquered the Château d’Ombrage!” Amicia exclaimed as they pushed down the bridge.</p><p>“Huh… you’ve read too many books,” Mélie laughed, her voice mildly contempt.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Come on, we still have to clean up the area down there,” the redhead called cutting her off. “We are going to need the brazier from the ramparts, I’ll cover you with this one.”</p><p>Amicia climbed down to the brazier Mélie would cover her with, entrusting her again with her safety.</p><p>“Ooh,” the lockpicker grunted.</p><p>“Umm, what is it?” Amicia questioned nervously.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just a crappy old lever.”</p><p>“Mélie… you always know the right things to say.” Amicia teased, relieved it was just that.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright. It’s your castle. You have a connection!” Mélie shouted.</p><p>“Our castle!” Amicia corrected. “Imagine… we could all live here together!”</p><p>Amicia was comforted by the thought of all of them in the castle, eating and joking together. She felt a sense of calmness and relief brought by the thought of finally being safe, and more importantly, Hugo being safe.</p><p>“I’m more of a cellar girl, you know?” the redhead shouted. Amicia couldn't help but think to herself that she would happily live in a cellar with Mélie.</p><p>“How am I going to get up there?” Amicia called as she reached the end of the path. To get to the other brazier she needed up the ramparts.</p><p>“You’ll need a ladder!” Mélie called out, trying to help.</p><p>“But the damn rats are everywhere!” Amicia snapped.</p><p>“I don’t know Amicia the Amazon, tell them a story!” Mélie suggested, mocking her earlier narration,</p><p>“Very funny!”</p><p>Amicia walked to the brazier by the ramparts and noticed a pile of sticks. She grabbed one and lit it with the fire. She hurried to the ladder on the other side and lit a small torch before the stick burned out. Once up the ladder, she pushed the brazier to the pitfall.</p><p>Mélie cried, clearly distressed, “Ah, that’s brought chaos over here.”</p><p>“Okay, one brazier left,”</p><p>She went down the ladder and went to the other side of the courtyard. The brunette climbed another ladder and pushed the brazier.</p><p>“Come one, come on! We are almost fucking there!” Mélie shouted after Amicia.</p><p>“With these noble words they readied themselves to recover what was rightfully there’s… A home!” Amicia yelled.</p><p>“Stop it!” Mélie shouted, sounding mildly annoyed.</p><p>“Come on, I’m sure there’s a cellar for you here, somewhere!” Amicia teased.</p><p>“Amicia… It’s not that simple… You don’t know me!”</p><p>And suddenly Amicia wanted to know everything about Mélie. What did she not know about her? She would find out.</p><p>“Alright… I understand.”</p><p>“Come on, back off you bastards!” the red-haired girl shouted when the brazier was in place, sending the rats into the pitfall. “Retreat! Retreat before Amicia the Amazon and Mélie the Fury!” Mélie shouted.</p><p>“What? Mélie the Fury?” Amicia giggled.</p><p>“I told you you didn’t know me!” the thief laughed. “We did it! We pushed them back!” Mélie declared triumphantly.</p><p>Lucas and Hugo walked over beside Amicia, who stood near the edge of the pit.</p><p>“The castle saved our lives,” Hugo said gratefully.</p><p>“Yes… Luarentias was right,” Amicia agreed.</p><p>“To celebrate our victory would you mind if we get out of the rain please?” Mélie shouted at them, clearly exasperated.</p><p>“Right, to the tower!” the oldest de Rune proclaimed.</p><p>They walked into the châteu and walked up a stairwell into what appeared to be the main room. Lucas walked over to a hearth and started a fire.</p><p>“Yes, come over to the fire and warm up,” the alchemist told his friends.</p><p>“It’s huge,” marveled Hugo, staring at the large room and numerous doors.</p><p>“We’ll have time to explore tomorrow. This place is our home now,” Amicia told her brother as she led him to the fire.</p><p>'What a nice word, 'home,'' the girl thought as she sat down beside Lucas. Mélie walked up behind Lucas and sat in between him and Amicia.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I want to be closer to the fire, you weren’t in the rain as long,” Mélie explained, shifting around to make room.</p><p>He laughed, moving over for her. “Fair,” he agreed.</p><p>Amicia grabbed Mélie’s hand and looked into her eyes. The thief looked up confused until Amicia said “Well get warm quick because I wanted to sit by Lucas,” before nudging her in the ribs.</p><p>The four of them burst into laughter, quickly warmed by the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia was murmuring and turning in her sleep. Hugo grabbed her hand, waking her up.</p><p>“You were having a bad dream,” the boy whispered.</p><p>“Ah… Er…” Amicia moaned. “Are you… Are you awake already?” she finished, sitting up.</p><p>“Yes! And I’ve found lots and lots and lots of things!” he told his sister happily, clapping his hands with joy. “Come and see, you’ll really like them!” he added with a tug on her sleeve.</p><p>The boy ran through a doorway in the château and Amicia followed. As she went down the steps, bangs echoed around them.</p><p>“What’s that noise?” she questioned, on the verge of a headache.</p><p>“It’s Lucas.”</p><p>“Right, this will wake me up… Hopefully,” Amicia muttered.</p><p>As she went further down the stairwell she could hear the young alchemist talking to himself.</p><p>“Sleep well?” Amicia asked when Hugo led her to Lucas.</p><p>“Not a wink!" he answered chipperly. "The laboratory’s in bad shape, but it inspired me! I’m on the brink of completing the Great Work!” Lucas called cheerfully.</p><p>“What can I do to help?”</p><p>“I need the vial from the left-hand table,” Lucas ordered.</p><p>“And me! And me!” Hugo cheered, jumping up and down. “What can I do?”</p><p>“We need light for the last step. Hugo, you can go get a candle,” he answered, offering him the easiest chore he could think of.</p><p>Amicia looked over to the table he’d pointed to for the vial. Herbs were scattered everywhere, along with various other containers and alchemical ingredients. She eventually found and picked up the red vial for Lucas.</p><p>“Can you also grab the concentrated laurel sap?” Lucas asked when she brought him the container.</p><p>Amicia turned to the table behind them and grabbed the sap for the boy. She couldn’t help but notice the disarray of the room.</p><p>“What is a Great Work? Can I eat it?” Hugo asked hopefully.</p><p>“It is the Elixier that will illuminate your path! A beacon for the bearer of the Macula!” Lucas answered.</p><p>Amicia returned with the sap and placed it next to the boys, interested to see what would happen next.</p><p>“Good… so… the angel’s tear. The pinnacle of alchemy,” Lucas whispered to himself.</p><p>The young alchemist carefully measured and added the ingredients. He added one drop of what Amicia assumed was angel’s tear. Suddenly a burst of green smoke exploded from the vial.</p><p>“Wow! The Great Work!” Hugo shouted, clapping his hands gleefully.</p><p>“Er… It wasn’t supposed to do that,” the older boy told them, confused and slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter Lucas. Perhaps we... er... should let you rest, right Hugo?” Amicia said, grabbing her brother’s hand.</p><p>“Well done Lucas, you’re a sorcerer!” Hugo declared, still happy about the poof of smoke. “Amicia, come on!” he shouted, running from the room.</p><p>While the siblings ran up the stairs Amicia paused to ask, “By the way, have you seen Mélie?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ah…” Amicia sighed in disappointment. “Maybe she’s already gone.”</p><p>“Oh no! I wanted to say goodbye to her!” Hugo whined.</p><p>He led Amicia through the great hall, where they had set up their mattresses, and up a set of stone stairs, leading outside to the ramparts overlooking the courtyard.</p><p>“Woooooooo!” the boy shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. “Come on Amicia! Let’s both do it!” he begged.</p><p>Amicia stood beside her brother, cupping her hands to her mouth before inhaling. “AAAAAHHHHHH!” they shouted together, the sound of their shouts echoed through the yard.</p><p>“Having fun, are you? I’m sure the Inquisition are too,” Mélie called from behind them dryly.</p><p>“Mélie! We’d thought you’d gone!” Amicia said, shocked to see her still in the château.</p><p>“Come on… We need to talk,” was all she said.</p><p>“Hugo,” Amicia started kneeling next to her brother. “I need you to go inside with Lucas. Me and Mélie… well, uh… we need to talk alone.”</p><p>Mélie walked over to a barrel, away from Hugo.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Amicia asked when she reached the girl.</p><p>“This castle is a ruin…” Mélie started.</p><p>“Ah?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what you need. Whoever built this place didn’t want to be fucked with. Be good and you’ll be fine,” Mélie explained.</p><p>“So… you’re going to find Arthur? If I can help-” Amicia started to offer.</p><p>“He’s my problem. You heard what I heard. Those Inquisition dogs took him to the Bastion. I know where to look. I’ll find him,” Mélie said confidently.</p><p>“Amicia! Look!” Hugo called from inside.</p><p>“Listen… With Hugo... it doesn’t look easy but believe me it’s worth it… He will save you. They always end up saving us,” Mélie advised. “Even if… you know… brothers. Sometimes you just want to kill them,” she added with a chuckle.</p><p>“The symbols, Amicia!” he called.</p><p>“I believe you. Anyway, don’t leave without saying goodbye,” Amicia pleaded, knowing Hugo would be devastated if she didn’t.</p><p>“Huh. As if that was my style,” Mélie teased.</p><p>“Amicia, please come!” Hugo begged again.</p><p>“Go with your brother, Princess,” Mélie said, as if giving her permission to leave.</p><p>Hugo ran up to the girls, deciding he could not wait any longer. “Down there! It’s the drawing!” he shouted, pointing to the brush in the courtyard.</p><p>“What drawing?”</p><p>“The one in the dining room! I’ll show you, come on!” he said, reaching for his sister’s hand.</p><p>The brunette turned around to check on her friend. The girl was staring at the trees outside of the castle walls with a tense look on her face.</p><p>“Come on Amicia!” her brother shouted impatiently.</p><p>Amicia followed her brother to the great hall. He was motioning to something underneath the plants that had overtaken the castle.</p><p>“Look, it’s the same symbols!” he exclaimed, proud of his discovery.</p><p>“You’re right… Alchemist’s coat of arms, maybe…?” Amicia guessed.</p><p>“Have you seen the tree?” Hugo asked. “Come on, over here!”</p><p>Amicia followed him through another doorway, amused by how much he desired to show her.</p><p>He’d led her to a small courtyard where he was trying to catch butterflies next to a large tree.</p><p>“You’ve found new friends?” she asked her brother.</p><p>“Yes!” he giggled as he jumped at them, but they were always just out of reach.</p><p>She watched her brother play for a moment before Amicia felt the pendant around her neck with her family’s coat of arms imprinted on it. She gently removed it, walking over to a branch on the tree. She carefully hung it, offering a silent prayer for her mother and father.</p><p>“Amicia?” Hugo questioned, holding out his pendant for her to hang as well.</p><p>She tenderly picked up her brother and let him hang his necklace next to hers.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m sick,” he whispered into her ear.</p><p>Amicia cradled the boy. “No no no…” she murmured rocking her brother gently. “Listen, we are going to find a way to cure you,” she said gently putting him down. “And there is Lucas and Mélie now, you know?” Amicia added, pointing inside to their new home.</p><p>“Lucas! Come see the butterflies!” Hugo called when he saw Lucas coming to greet them.</p><p>“Looks like someone is having a good time,” the older boy answered, walking over.</p><p>Hugo turned back around to play with his new friends. While he jumped Amicia noticed the dark spot growing in size on his neck.</p><p>“It’s getting bigger,” Amicia worried, looking at the back of Hugo’s neck. A black evil was spreading through his veins as ink spilled on a page.</p><p>“Yes… The Macula is spreading through his blood,” Lucas hesitated. “The books say there are several thresholds in the process and at each threshold, the carrier may be lost…” he added.</p><p>“How much time do we have?”</p><p>“Very little… Hugo is nearing the first threshold." he sighed. "My master and your mother were trying to slow the process down,” he answered.</p><p>“But how? What were they doing?” Amicia burst out.</p><p>“They were working on a very complex elixir that would allow him time to prepare,” Lucas explained.</p><p>“And do you know how to do it?”</p><p>“I don’t have their knowledge… but their work was inspired by a forbidden book… the Sanguinis Itinera.”</p><p>“So… perhaps with the book… you-” Amicia started to suggest.</p><p>“I’m afraid not. The Sanguinis Itinera is dangerous," Lucas warned as Mélie walked in. “It is sealed together with other works in the University basement… and just getting there would be near impossible… suicidal even.”</p><p>“Normally, yes… but if we take advantage of the current chaos we might have a chance,” Amicia told him, desperate to help her brother.</p><p>“I know the place, it’s in town, not far from where they are keeping my brother," Mélie interjected. "If you’re ready to take that risk… I can help you get in. It is only a few days’ travel.”</p><p>Amicia nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll get my belongings together. Meet me inside when you want to leave,” she told Amicia.</p><p>“In that case, you’ll need some equipment. I’ll get it ready,” Lucas said, nodding at the girls.</p><p>The two left Amicia and her brother alone for a moment.</p><p>“Hugo? I’m really sorry, I need to leave,” Amicia kneeled next to her brother.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with Lucas,” he said happily, unknowing of the danger his sister would be in.</p><p>“Good. I’ll be back soon!” Amicia said, giving him one last hug before getting up and heading inside to pack.</p><p>Amicia grabbed her sling, alchemy kit, and ammo before heading over to Mélie who was kneeling next to her straw mattress, packing a few belongings.</p><p>Mélie glanced up when the noble approached her. “You sure you want to do this?”</p><p>“I have to do this… for Hugo,” Amicia reassured.</p><p>Lucas walked over and handed Amicia a pouch. “Here! And one last thing… Laurentius told me once that there are roses, scattered along the path to the book. So keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“Will do,” she promised.</p><p>---</p><p>The girls left the castle late that afternoon. Amicia trusted that Lucas could care for Hugo, but she still worried as they walked through the shade of the forest.</p><p>“Excited to spend some alone time with me?” Mélie teased.</p><p>“I… uh… uh,” Amicia stuttered, her face flushing. Mélie was just so… infuriating!</p><p>After she had regained her composure, she tried to start a conversation. Luckily, Mélie did it for her.</p><p>“I guess we are both doing this for our brothers,” Mélie pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Amicia responded, somewhat coldly. “I’m worried about Hugo,” she added.</p><p>“Well, I’m worried about Arthur!” Mélie cried out.</p><p>Amicia was shocked by the sudden outburst. The girls continued walking in awkward silence until the two heard twigs snapping up ahead.</p><p>Amicia held her finger to her lips and reached for her sling. She readied a stone and took a quiet step forwards. The girls burst through the trees and Amicia let out a war cry.</p><p>“Ahhh!” she shrieked, ready to kill anything at moved.</p><p>And there sat a small rabbit munching on wildflowers. When it saw the girls it immediately bounded off into the brush.</p><p>Amicia sighed with relief and Mélie bent over laughing.</p><p>“You,” the thief began clutching her waist from the cackling. “were so scared of a wittle bunny wabbit.”</p><p>“Oh shut up!” Amicia snapped, not finding the humor in the situation. But the redhead did not stop laughing at Amicia.</p><p>Mélie finally calmed down and stood up, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “Alright come on. Forget 'Amicia the Amazon.' You are my fierce bunny slayer.”</p><p>The brunette gave Mélie her best attempt at a glare but failed horribly.</p><p>“Oh God Amicia, you just keep getting cuter,” Mélie teased.</p><p>Amicia’s eyes widened and her eyebrows raised up her forehead. She was so baffled by the statement, she decided it would be best to completely ignore it.</p><p>The two continued in silence while Amicia fumed in embarrassment and Mélie tried to stifle her giggles.</p><p>“Princess, can we stop to eat?” she begged after a few minutes of walking.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Oh come on Amicia. You can’t still be upset. It was funny,” Mélie said, trying to cheer the girl up.</p><p>“It wasn’t funny. What if it had been a soldier? Or a member of the Inquisition??” the noble interrogated, near yelling. “We can’t take risks anymore!”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Mélie surrendered, holding her hands up. “It wasn’t that funny.”</p><p>“Correct,” Amicia told her curtly, handing her their supper.</p><p>The two sat down in the shade to eat their apples. Mélie removed her cowl to begin eating. Amicia noticed the girl’s scar that ran across her lips and cheek once again.</p><p>“Mélie? Can I ask you something?” Amicia probed.</p><p>“It depends on what you ask. What is on your mind?” </p><p>“Well… I’ve been wondering how you got that scar,” she asked tentatively.</p><p>“Oh,” the thief sighed, suddenly sounding very exhausted. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Go ahead, we have time,” Amicia said as she placed her chin on her palm.</p><p>“Well…” Mélie began. “I told you my dad beat us, right?”</p><p>Amicia nodded, disliking Mélie's father more and more.</p><p>“He was especially rough with my brother. It wasn’t fair. I… well… I got in the way. I couldn’t handle seeing him hurt Arthur!”</p><p>“Oh no,” Amicia whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘oh no’ is one way to put it,” Mélie huffed. “He wasn’t too happy about that. That was the day we decided to leave. And that was the day I got this scar.”</p><p>Amicia scooted closer to Mélie and wrapped her arm around the girl. “I’m so<em> so</em> sorry.”</p><p>She silently thanked God that she had been born into a loving home, even if her mother and father spent most of their time with Hugo and hardly saw her.</p><p>The girls held each other for a moment. “I think we should stop for the night,” Amicia suggested, seeing the sun begin to set.</p><p>“I’m going to grab firewood,” Mélie informed her as she stood up.</p><p>The girls met in the clearing a few minutes later with armfuls of wood. Amicia started a fire, grateful to her father for teaching her basic survival skills on their many hunting trips.</p><p>Mélie attempted to pat down the grass for them to sleep on to make it somewhat comfortable.</p><p>“Can I tell you something silly?” Amicia asked, her face flickering in the firelight.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Mélie answered, sitting down by the fire.</p><p>“I’m scared of the dark. I always have been,” Amicia laughed sheepishly. “But my dog Lion always slept with me. He made me feel safe,” she added, fiddling with the grass around her.</p><p>“I won’t let anything get you, Princess,” Mélie reassured.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Mélie stared straight into Amicia's sapphire blue eyes.</p><p>“Promise."</p><p>Amicia laid down on her side and the thief laid down beside her, Mélie's chest against her back.</p><p>Just when the first nips of cold began to creep through Amicia’s shirt, Mélie wrapped her arm around the noble’s waist.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Mélie questioned.</p><p>“Yes,” Amicia decided. “I feel safe.”</p><p>The noble felt completely shielded in Mélie’s arms. Amicia laid in silence and focused on the girl’s slow and gentle breathing until she too drifted off to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Amicia awoke the next day with Mélie's arm still secured around her waist.</p><p>“Princess,” the girl was whispering, gently shaking her. “We need to go, it’s almost afternoon.”</p><p>Amicia shook her head. “No,” she mumbled. “I want to sleep.”</p><p>Mélie slowly got up. She stared at the girl and decided on the proper approach. Yanking her foot seemed like the best idea.</p><p>“Augh!” the brunette shrieked. “What was that for?”</p><p>“You needed to get up,” Mélie laughed. “And I didn’t know what else to do.”</p><p>“Pfft,” Amicia sighed, slowly getting up. “I had no idea I’d be viciously attacked by you,” she teased.</p><p>“Let me know how you would like to be awoken that way I’m prepared the next time we sleep together,” Mélie responded, waggling her eyebrows at the girl.</p><p>“Ahaha. If you keep up that attitude there won’t be a next time,” Amicia threatened, shaking a finger at her.</p><p>"Okay, okay," Mélie surrendered.</p><p>---</p><p>“The first rule of survival is hit ‘em between the legs,” Mélie advised.</p><p>“Wouldn’t the head be quicker?” Amicia asked matter of factly.</p><p>“You’re way too soft…” she teased with a crooked smile. “Shhh… There are the town ramparts,” she warned.</p><p>“What’s that crowd on the bridge?” Amicia interrogated.</p><p>“It’s the townsfolk. They’re being evacuated,” the thief quietly explained.</p><p>“Let me guess… The Bite’s here?” Amicia suggested.</p><p>“Exactly! And where there’s the Bite, you’ll also find The Inquisition. Aren’t you the smart one.”</p><p>Amicia strayed from the path noticing a blossom. It immediately reminded her of Hugo and his love for flowers. She picked it and tucked it in her hair, behind her ear.</p><p>She turned to see Mélie watching her intently. “Amicia, we are not headed to a fancy ball, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” assured Amicia. “But Hugo puts them in my hair for luck, and I wanted to carry on the tradition. He says each one represents something.”</p><p>“Well, what does that one represent, milady?”</p><p>“It’s lavender. It represents devotion and loyalty,” Amicia answered, recalling what Hugo had told her.</p><p>“Aristocrats," Mélie sighed disbelievingly.</p><p>They ran up the steps until they came to the entrance of the town.</p><p>“No!” Mélie gasped, seeing a dead man in a pillory.</p><p>“Did you know him?” Amicia questioned, feeling queasy at the sight.</p><p>“A thief… I used to work with him… He was gifted,” Mélie whispered weakly.</p><p>“So that’s the punishment for stealing… Death,” Amicia murmured in disgust.</p><p>“I don’t want to find Arthur with that kind of collar,” the redhead stated, unable to stop her voice from trembling.</p><p>“You won’t. Come on, let’s go,” Amicia encouraged, grabbing the girl’s hand.</p><p>The girls walked over to the door Amicia would be going through.</p><p>“I’ll open this. And then I’ll go after Arthur,” Mélie told her.</p><p>“Do you think… We’ll see each other again?” Amicia probed, her voice quivering slightly.</p><p>“I hope so… you owe me,” Mélie informed her. “That means you’re not allowed to die.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best,” the brunette managed to get out.</p><p>“There you go,” Mélie opened the door. “Amicia, just… be safe,” Mélie whispered. “We… I need you.”</p><p>Amicia grabbed Mélie's hand and looked her in the eye.</p><p>“You be safe too. I need you more.”</p><p>The noble released her grip on Mélie and removed the lavender from her hair. She leaned towards Mélie and placed it behind her ear. As Amicia began to pull away, Mélie grabbed her hand and held it against her hair. Eventually, the lockpicker let go.</p><p>Mélie secured the flower with her fingers and offered Amicia a shaky smile as the noble went through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mélie secured the lavender in her hair, already missing the warmth of Amicia’s soft and kind touch. She stared helplessly as the brunette gave her a determined grin. The lockpicker tried to match it but she knew it was a futile attempt. Her smile was weak and uncertain, just as she felt inside. The noble gave her one last look before disappearing through the door.</p><p>“I’ve got this,” Mélie whispered to herself. She was doing this for Arthur and that’s what mattered most. But her mind kept wandering back to the question Amicia had asked her.</p><p>“Do you think… We’ll see each other again?” echoed through her brain. How Amicia’s voice had wavered ever so slightly when she asked it.</p><p>“No,” she warned herself internally. “I can not worry about this now.” She knew to ponder that question meant certain distraction, and she could not afford any of those right now.</p><p>She silently crept through the maze that was the city streets. The town had been flooded with The Inquisition and rats. The streets were stained with blood and the air reeked of the rancid and putrid smell that death brought. Every corner Mélie turned she faced a new horror, but she had to bear through it.</p><p>She was nearing the Bastion when she came to a sudden halt. A girl was splayed on the ground before her, dead.</p><p>Blood pooled around the young woman’s stomach, staining her clothes and the streets a dark and disturbing shade of scarlet. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth gaped open in a silent scream of horror. Brown locks of hair spread out around her head in a dark halo. She couldn’t have been much older than… Amicia.</p><p>Mélie felt her stomach churn and she stopped to keep from heaving. Her head spun and her mouth had gone dry.</p><p>'Amicia. Amicia.' was all she could think. Was Amicia okay? Would she be okay?</p><p>Mélie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the invasive image of Amicia, lifeless in an alley or dead on the cobblestone.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let her go alone,” she regretted, fighting off tears.</p><p>When the bubbles in her stomach stopped threatening to spill out, she slowly and shakily stood back up. “I have to keep going. For Arthur,” she thought as she carefully stepped over the body, not wishing to disturb the poor girl.</p><p>Mélie snuck into the entrance of the Bastion and crept past guards. The majority of them were far too busy to notice her until she saw two coming straight her way. She quickly crouched behind a large crate and calmed her breathing.</p><p>“I heard they moved some of the prisoners to the basement,” a guard loudly proclaimed.</p><p>“You know what that means. They’re gonna set the rats on them,” the other man warned.</p><p>“Not always,” the guard interjected. “Sometimes just to torture ‘em,” he laughed.</p><p>Mélie gasped. How could they unleash the rats on people? But something told her Arthur would be down in that basement. She prayed it wouldn’t be too late.</p><p>She went down the dark and damp stairwell and hurried past rows of cells and prisoners. They looked to be at death’s door, and some were already gone. Remains of those who had been consumed by the rats littered the rooms, a reminder to those who still inhabited them that they were next. Many of those who were alive moaned and groaned as she passed, but some were too weak to do even that. Mélie came to a stop when she reached the end of the corridor and saw a tuft of familiar red hair in the second to last cell.</p><p>Arthur was huddled in the corner of his holding cell. His skin was deathly pale and Mélie could trace the veins running across his jaw. His hair was damp and redder than usual, from what could only be assumed was blood. Her twin had become a shell of his former self, a ghost of her brother.</p><p>“Arthur!” she exclaimed, gripping the bars that separated them.</p><p>The boy looked up at her, at first not seeming to recognize his twin. But suddenly he realized it was her, and his eyes lit up.</p><p>Mélie immediately got to work unlocking his cage, praying a guard would not walk in on them.</p><p>“Mélie, what are you doing here? You could be caught and killed.”</p><p>“Shhh,” she hissed. “Besides, I can't get in trouble if they don’t catch me,” she added, removing the lock and quietly opening the door.</p><p>Arthur slowly got to his feet before stumbling forwards. She ran over to his side, and draped his arm across her shoulders, helping him limp forward. “Will you be able to walk?” she questioned uncertainly</p><p>“Yes… just,” Arthur began, grunting. “Promise me you’ll leave me if I can’t make it,” he finished.</p><p>Mélie looked at him and laughed. “Leave you behind?” she chuckled. “You’re the reason I came, I’m not leaving without you.”</p><p>“Mélie,” Arthur started, a serious look in his eyes. “The woman in the other cell. I…I heard her name. Béatrice de Rune.”</p><p>Mélie stifled a gasp and looked over at the woman, passed out in her cell. Amicia’s mother. She bore an uncanny resemblance to her daughter, with the same brown hair in a nearly identical hairstyle. The two shared a similar face shape, though Amicia’s was rounded with less sharp of features. The woman’s dress was in shreds and she appeared to be in an even worse condition than Arthur.</p><p>Without a word, Mélie walked over to the woman’s cell and began to work at the lock.</p><p>“Mélie!” Arthur hissed, grabbing her hand. “She’s too important to them, they will never let us leave with her,” he warned.</p><p>His sister nodded in understanding. She’d seen what The Inquisition would do to get Hugo in their possession, it would not end well if they tried to rescue his mother.</p><p>“We’ll be back for you,” she promised the sleeping woman as she turned away.</p><p>---</p><p>“So,” Arthur began as they walked through the woods. “This Amicia, she is seriously that good with a sling?”</p><p>“The best! She took down at least seven soldiers when we escaped our hideout!” Mélie exclaimed.</p><p>They had been in the woods for a few weeks. The trip was taking longer than expected due to Arthur’s critical injuries. Mélie had spent the time in an abandoned home, slowly nursing her brother back to health, or at least walking condition. Luckily the two had plenty of time to catch up and inform each other of what had happened during their time apart.</p><p>“Oh wow,” the boy responded. “You must think pretty highly of her,” he stated with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Well… yeah,” Mélie blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>“I bet she’s pretty too,” he added, pausing a moment to see how his twin would react. Mélie flinched slightly and turned her face away from his as it got a little redder.</p><p>“And smart, and funny, and nice. Who knows, maybe she’s even a good cook!” he teased in a sing-songy voice.</p><p>“Gosh Arthur? Aren’t we both sixteen?” she questioned incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah? So?” he answered, unsure of how it pertained to the situation.</p><p>“So act like it, you arse!” Mélie exclaimed, lightly punching his shoulder.</p><p>“Owwwww!” he cried dramatically, making a show of rubbing the sore spot. “You could have seriously injured me!”</p><p>“Good,” she responded curtly, briskly marching forward.</p><p>“Now now, don’t be mad Mélie. I’m just making sure she’s worthy of you,” he joked, jogging up behind her.</p><p>“Uh uh,” she answered, continuing at her fast pace.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Just slow down!” he whined.</p><p>Mélie stopped and turned around to face him. “Don’t you dare say a word to her. Do you understand?” she warned.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever Mél. I’m just teasing,” he said, catching his breath, looking mildly alarmed at her serious demeanor.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Mélie said in a worried tone, her shoulders relaxing. “Besides, if we hurry we won’t have to spend another night outside,” she added, trying to change the topic of conversation.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll hurry,” agreed Arthur, who did not wish to spend another moment in the cold. The December winter had crept in and nights were becoming unbearably frigid.</p><p>“Just, don’t kiss in front of me, okay?” Arthur added with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh for Pete’s sake, I’m not going to kiss her or anything like that!” Mélie exclaimed in frustration.</p><p>“Yeah, but you want to. I can tell, you’re my twin.”</p><p>“Eh… no, I don’t…” the thief stuttered, turning a shade of scarlet that matched her hair impressively.</p><p>Had Mélie imagined an ungodly amount of times how nice it would be to have Amicia’s soft lips pressed against hers? Most definitely. Would she ever admit that to Arthur? Certainly not.</p><p>“Mél, I think you’re incapable of lying to me,” her brother informed her. “I can make it happen,” he added helpfully.</p><p>“No, you will not,” she laughed. “You’re more likely to be the one kissing her,” she added softly.</p><p>“Huh? Moi?? I would never! You liked her first, that would be breaking the sibling code!” he explained. Sibling code was the only morals they abided by after all.</p><p>“When you meet her you may change your mind,” Mélie warned her brother. “She’s extremely pretty.”</p><p>The two continued, joking and teasing until they could see the château in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this. It's been so much fun to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia stood in the courtyard beside Rodric. She had returned three weeks ago with Sanguinis Itinera and her new ally, the son of the blacksmith. The boy had helped her get the much-needed book and escape the university.</p><p>She was outside in the light snow, fearing the worst. It had been three weeks with no sign of Mélie and her brother. Amicia had cried once after she realized Mélie was likely not returning. But now she stared at the strange symbol that covered the cobblestone floor, the one that Rodric had insisted she take a look at.</p><p>“A fresco… It’s… strangely familiar…” Amicia remarked, gazing down at the artwork.</p><p>“It includes the symbols of the pillars. This castle has things to tell us, huh?” Rodric murmured, looking over at Amicia.</p><p>“And… What is it telling us then?”</p><p>“Even if I don’t understand everything, I just think we’ll be fine here,” the boy decided, gesturing around the château. Amicia silently agreed, the castle felt like home. A home that seemed to hide a secret behind its exterior and deep within its walls.</p><p>The two continued to analyze the fresco while Amicia continued to worry about Mélie in the back of her mind. Even though she had barely known the girl she felt connected to her, and she missed her dreadfully.</p><p>“Amicia! Come quickly! It’s Hugo,” Lucas screamed from inside, snapping Amicia out of her daze.</p><p>“Oh no… I’m coming!!” Amicia called sprinting towards the ramparts. Hugo’s condition had been getting worse by the day, with no sign of slowing down.</p><p>“Need me?” Rodric called after her helpfully.</p><p>“I...I’ll call you!” Amicia replied, climbing up the ladder to Lucas.</p><p>“Come! Come!” the alchemist hurried her.</p><p>“I’m here Lucas!” she cried as she followed the boy inside.</p><p>“Hugo… please...” Amicia prayed aloud.</p><p>The young boy lay wreathing on his mattress, moaning in pain. His eyes rolled back into his skull, revealing only the whites. The black mass on the back of his neck had continued to rapidly spread.</p><p>“It’s getting worse and worse…” Lucas whispered, kneeling beside the sick boy.</p><p>“The Macula is progressing too fast,” she worried helplessly, gesturing at the ever-growing blackness.</p><p>“I realize that Amicia… I’m doing my best!” he yelled in frustration. “I… I mean, I’m trying to do what the book says but it’s going to take too long,” Lucas said in a slightly calmer tone, waving his hands through the air around him. “I need a proper laboratory,” he said, sharply turning his head towards Amicia.</p><p>“Like Laurentius had?”</p><p>“No no… One with better equipment!”</p><p>“Well, perhaps my mother… at my home…” Amicia hesitated.</p><p>“She must have some equipment there,” Lucas said, standing up.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s worth a try.”</p><p>“AMICIA! LUCAS!” Rodric shouted from outside, interrupting their conversation. The two hurried to the courtyard where the boy stood.</p><p>“I believe your twins are back…” he informed them.</p><p>Amicia caught sight of familiar red hair and darted forward, grabbing Mélie’s hands. She could not believe it. The girl had feared they had chosen to not come back to them, or worse, that they were dead.</p><p>“Mélie! You found him!” Amicia cried, squeezing her friend reassuring herself that she was truly there beside her, and not just a dream.</p><p>“More dead than alive… but yes,” Arthur responded, sounding truly exhausted.</p><p>“We… we came because…” she began, pulling away from Amicia’s embrace. “Well… Arthur, you tell her…” Mélie struggled to get out.</p><p>“Yes… After our little adventure with your heretic-burning friends, I ended up in an Inquisition cell… One day, I saw the guards accompany a prisoner who looked a little worse for wear,” Arthur struggled with his words, trying to find the right thing to say. “Those bastards wanted her to tell them where her son was… So they threatened her… And I heard her name…” the boy said, shaking his head in dismay.</p><p>Amicia and Lucas leaned towards the twins slightly in anticipation. She knew what the boy was going to say before he could even say it.</p><p>“Béatrice de Rune…” Arthur finished, watching Amicia closely.</p><p>“Mother is alive? She’s alive!” Amicia struggled to breathe. “Well… You managed to get Arthur out-” Amicia gasped, her knees going weak.</p><p>“It wasn't simple, believe me,” Mélie began, reaching for Amicia’s hand.</p><p>“So you could…” Amicia started hopefully, rejecting Mélie's attempt for her hand.</p><p>“What? Forget it! I was nothing, but she… she’s too important to the Grand Inquisitor,” Arthur explained, shaking his hands in annoyance.</p><p>Mélie shifted uncomfortably, seeing the hope on Amicia's face diminish.</p><p>“He… er ‘questions’ her a lot,” Arthur added in a strained voice.</p><p>“They torture her?" Amicia questioned incredulously, her head spinning. "Hugo mustn't know anything of this,” Amicia asserted.</p><p>“Even that she’s alive? It might help him…” Lucas argued, trying to remain rational.</p><p>“And what will we say when he wants to see her? Tell him nothing, alright?” Amicia warned, rubbing her temples, attempting to keep away a potential migraine.</p><p>“Amicia,” Mélie whispered, reaching out to gently rub her arm.</p><p>The noble sharply pulled away from Mélie’s attempt to comfort her. The thief’s face flashed with an expression of hurt, but she instantly knew it was a fraction of what Amicia was feeling.</p><p>Suddenly a sharp cry echoed from the château, causing the orphans to sharply turn their heads toward the noise.</p><p>“Oh no… Hugo! Hugo!” Amicia cried, running up the stairs.</p><p>The young boy collapsed on the ground, twitching, and moaning. Amicia and Lucas knelt beside him, attempting to restrain him.</p><p>“The next threshold… It’s coming!” Lucas yelled, holding the boy down.</p><p>“We have to go at once! To my home! Now!” Amicia ordered Lucas.</p><p>“You go, we’ll stay here with him,” Mélie promised, kneeling to help restrain Hugo.</p><p>“It will be alright my little brother. I swear, this time I will heal you,” Amicia vowed as she stood up</p><p>“Alright, I’ll get the Sanguinis Itinera and some potions, and then we’ll leave,” Lucas called running off to his lab to grab his supplies.</p><p>Hugo’s movements slowed and he slumped into Mélie's arms, unconscious. Amicia stared down at her brother in concern and dismay. She eventually sat back down, her shoulder pressed against Mélie's. Amicia began to gently stroke Hugo’s hair, hoping to provide him some comfort.</p><p>“So you’re leaving right after I got back?” Mélie asked, still cradling the sleeping boy.</p><p>“Yes, I have to, for Hugo. I’m sorry,” she answered, sounding genuinely sad to leave yet again.</p><p>“Wow, you hate me that much, huh?” Mélie teased with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Amicia gently pushed Mélie's shoulder before answering “Of course I hate you. You’re just the absolute worst.”</p><p>“Oh wow, I'm quite hurt,” Mélie began, tilting her head to look at Amicia better. “Cuz you know… I don’t hate you all that much,” she whispered, pushing a strand of hair away from Amicia’s face.</p><p>Something about Mélie’s smile, the slight tilt of her head, and the warmth of the calloused hand brushing against her cheek made her… shudder. Amicia sucked in a breath, finding it increasingly hard to breathe.</p><p>“Oh Mélie,” she sighed softly. “You know I don’t hate you.”</p><p>The thief looked at the noble, something shifting in her eyes. She suddenly felt that the distance between them was too great, despite the fact that her shoulder pressed against Mélie’s. Amicia managed to move slightly closer to the redhead, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against her's.</p><p>Her mouth felt very dry as she watched Mélie faintly part her lips. Suddenly they looked very soft and Amicia wondered what it would feel like for her lips to press against them. She struggled to swallow as her mind raced with these sudden desires.</p><p>Amicia leaned forward, closer to Mélie’s face, and Mélie cupped her hand gently against the brunette’s cheek. Amicia felt a warmth blooming in her chest and she wanted to kiss, hold, and be held by Mélie all at once. Amicia was frozen, staring into Mélie's bright blue eyes.</p><p>“Amicia,” the girl mumbled after a moment, pulling away a little. “You need to go, Lucas is likely ready.”</p><p>“Oh,” Amicia responded softly, already missing the warmth of Mélie’s hand against her cheek. “Yeah… yeah, I should.” she managed, waking from her daze, slowly backing away from the thief.</p><p>“Be careful,” Mélie warned, still holding Hugo in her lap.</p><p>“I will,” Amicia responded as she walked from the room. She did not look back as Amicia did not want Mélie to see how she ached to kiss her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mélie watched Amicia go, already regretting that she had not kissed her. But she hadn't wanted to upset the girl or make her uncomfortable. The thief knew there were lines she could not cross and that was one of them.</p><p>“Where’s Amicia?” Hugo whimpered, looking up at the girl in confusion.</p><p>“She’s gone with Lucas to get you some things that will help you feel better,” she informed him comfortingly.</p><p>He whined, rubbing his half-shut eyes. “I’m hungry,”</p><p>“Uhh,” Mélie groaned, feeling herself internally panic. Rodric, Arthur, and her were all alone with this young boy, and none of them had much experience with children. “What do you want to eat?” she finally asked.</p><p>“Amicia tried to make bread a few days ago,” Hugo answered, sounding quite unhappy.</p><p>She laughed, somewhat worried by his tone. “What do you mean ‘tried’ to make bread?”</p><p>The younger de Rune pulled a comedically disgusted face. “She’s not very good at baking.”</p><p>“Well...” Mélie hesitated. “I guess we should try it to see if it’s even edible,” she joked, helping Hugo up and leading him towards the main hall that also served as their kitchen area.</p><p>“It’s not,” he warned, shaking his head, slowly following her lead.</p><p>Hugo pointed Mélie to a shelf that had the mostly untouched bread perched upon it. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for it, breaking off a small piece. It appeared to be slightly denser than any bread she had eaten, but not too terrible. Hugo watched in disbelief as Mélie popped a small chunk into her mouth and began to chew. Seconds after it hit her tongue she was spitting it out.</p><p>“What the hell did she put in this?” she sputtered, attempting to remove the taste that lingered in her mouth. The bread managed to be sour, salty, and bland all at once. It was one of the worst things she had eaten, and Mélie had dug through trash piles for food. She rubbed her tongue on the hem of her shirt, wishing desperately for water.</p><p>“I don’t know, she’s never baked bread before,” Hugo informed her, his eyebrows pinched together in worry.</p><p>“No wonder, it tastes like shit,” she sighed. “But how has she never made bread?” Even Mélie had learned to make bread when her mother was still with them. Though it had been quite burnt, it was still palatable.</p><p>“I dunno,” the boy began uncertainly, raising his shoulders in confusion. “Lea always made our food.”</p><p>“Who is Lea?”</p><p>“She was our cook, she made yummy bread!” he exclaimed, smiling fondly at the memory. "I miss her cooking," Hugo added forlornly, the smile quickly wiped from his face.</p><p>Mélie felt a twinge of despair for the de Rune siblings. They were used to meals fit for kings, and yet here they were, Amicia struggling to make a simple loaf of bread for them.</p><p>Mélie looked around the room for any other substance of food, anything but that ‘bread’. “Well, we must have something that doesn’t taste like crud to eat!”</p><p>“Amicia killed a rabbit.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me that before I ate the bread?” Mélie cried, rubbing her forehead in dismay.</p><p>The boy giggled, grabbing onto her hand, “Sorry.”</p><p>(He wasn’t very sorry.)</p><p>---</p><p>Once Hugo had been fed he asked to go to bed. Although the sun was still high in the sky, he was exhausted.</p><p>“Mélie, tell me a story!” the boy begged as he got situated on his mattress.</p><p>“What kind of story?” she questioned. Mélie had never told stories before to such a young audience and had no idea what would entertain him.</p><p>“Amicia tells me all kinds of stories. Ones with knights, and dragons, and princesses, and monsters, and girls who fall in love…” he began joyously, ticking off a finger for each type of tale.</p><p>“Girls who fall in love?” Mélie interrupted, arching an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued.</p><p>“Yes! Sometimes it’s a knight and a princess but sometimes it’s a princess and a princess,” Hugo explained quickly. "But I don’t care about love, I like dragons and monsters!” he proclaimed, pumping a small fist in the air.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” the girl sighed. The younger de Rune had likely misunderstood what Amicia was telling him. The girls who 'fell in love' had probably just been sisters or friends. Or at least, that’s what Mélie told herself. “Well, I don’t like sappy love stories either, so don’t worry.”</p><p>Hugo lay down on his mattress and stared at Mélie fervently. The way he looked at her, his eyes filled with high expectations made her unreasonably nervous. She cleared her throat of the sudden gooeyness that had made it hard to speak.</p><p>“Err,” Mélie struggled, racking her brain for narratives appropriate for Hugo. “There once was a princess and her little brother,” she began as Hugo closed his eyes. "And the princess was named... Princess...?" she added with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"And the boy was named... Victor," she decided. "The boy was loved by his parents. But..." Mélie hesitated, taking a deep breath. "They had to go away. So his brave sister took care of him."</p><p>"Why did his parents leave?" the boy whispered sadly, looking down at his blanket. His eyes became watery, causing Mélie alarm.</p><p>Mélie sighed deeply, her brows knit together in worry. ‘Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry.’ she prayed silently. After a moment she tried to explain, "Sometimes people have to leave us. But Princess loved Victor and could stay with him.” Mélie exhaled with relief, seeing his face no longer in such a depressed state. “She even helped him sneak past lots of monsters."</p><p>Hugo opened his eyes wider and perked up, any tears long gone. “What kind of monsters?" he breathed in awe.</p><p>"Large, hungry, hairy things that live in the forest,” Mélie warned, watching a small smile form on his face. “But Princess made sure that you, I-I mean Victor, stayed safe. And along the way they made friends-"</p><p>"Who were the friends?" he interrupted.</p><p>"Er, a talented sorcerer, the son of a blacksmith, a thief, and her brother," she told him. "They all had parents who had to leave, so they worked together to keep each other safe. But the boy was very sick so his sister and the sorcerer decided to go on an adventure to make sure he could get better,” Mélie paused, realizing she no longer knew where the story was taking them.</p><p>"How was the adventure going to help Victor?" Hugo questioned, fidgeting under the blankets.</p><p>"They were going to get him a magical potion!" she explained, waving her hands mystically, grateful for his prompt. "A magical potion that would make all of his illnesses go away."</p><p>Hugo sat up more, wide-eyed, and fearful. “Were Victor and Princess okay?"</p><p>"Of course!" Mélie patted his back gently. "His sister came back with the magical potion and healed him,” she finished with a confident smile.</p><p>"The friends stayed with them too, right?" the young boy asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, because they needed each other,” she told him truthfully. “They were tired of running and wanted to stay together.”</p><p>Hugo appeared satisfied with that answer. "Did Princess fall in love?" he questioned, not wanting the story to be over.</p><p>Mélie felt bubbles rise in her stomach, making it hard for her to think clearly. Would Princess fall in love? Mélie slowly nodded her head. "Yes, she fell in love," she told the boy.</p><p>"With who?"</p><p>"Hmm,” Mélie exhaled thoughtfully. "I guess we don't know yet. Besides, I thought you didn’t like the sappy crap,” she teased. But under the teasing Mélie felt a sharp digging in her chest. She knew exactly who she hoped the Princess would fall in love with, but Mélie could never admit that to Hugo, or anyone else for that matter. She had hardly admitted it to herself.</p><p>"Okay, that was a pretty good story," Hugo informed her, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "I want to hear another one." he decided.</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow. You’re gonna exhaust me,” she told him sarcastically. “Sleep well," Mélie said, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "And don't let the bedbugs bite," she added with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>She stood up, leaving the boy to fall asleep. Mélie ran to the ramparts and then down to the courtyard looking for Arthur and Rodric. She found them, standing beside some shrubbery, deep in conversation.</p><p>“The boy just went to bed,” she informed them.</p><p>Rodric and Arthur turned around to meet her gaze. “Already? It’s so early,” Arthur commented, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Mélie shrugged and shook her head. “I know, guess the kid is tired,” she explained. “I hope Amicia and Lucas come back soon. Hugo can be a handful.”</p><p>“What did he do,” Rodric laughed, shaking his head pitifully.</p><p>“Well, he wasn’t bad or anything,” she started. “Just wanted a story and asked a lot of questions.”</p><p>Arthur began to laugh at her response. “That’s nothing!” he chuckled.</p><p>“How would you know? Have you taken care of him, ya arse?” Mélie questioned, jabbing at his ribs.</p><p>“No...” he answered, dodging her attacks. “But I can imagine him being a lot worse.”</p><p>"Oh, he can be a snot," Rodric groaned wearily.</p><p>"How?" the twins asked in unison, leaning towards the boy in anticipation.</p><p>"He has his fits, like most five-year-olds," Rodric explained. "The worst one was when Amicia told him they didn’t have time to pick flowers,” he said, shuddering dramatically at the memory.</p><p>"He better not throw a fit," Mélie sighed, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself. "How were you guys out here so long? I'm freezing my ass off."</p><p>"We were exploring," Arthur explained, attempting to sound mysterious. “We found lots of cool things.”</p><p>"Fascinating," Mélie breathed sarcastically. "Now can we please go inside? I'm fucking cold!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, sure,” Arthur told her, turning around to head in. “The last one in is a rotten egg!” he shouted, running ahead of them. Rodric quickly followed, leaving Mélie standing in the courtyard. She realized what was happening and started her sprint indoors.</p><p>Despite their head starts, Mélie managed to beat both of the boys inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this more than Mélie enjoyed Amicia's bread!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia walked beside Lucas toward the Château d'Ombrage. She carefully clutched a tinted blue vial, containing the elixir that would help to heal her brother of his strange ailment. While she was not entirely sure how it would accomplish such a task, she put her faith in Lucas and his alchemical knowledge.</p><p>And a little part of her, a voice within her that she had been attempting to silence for the duration of their trip, was waiting in exhilaration and eagerness to see Mélie. She missed the girl dreadfully despite how short of a period they had known each other. While Amicia had never had a close female friend before, she was fairly certain she missed Mélie more than she should.</p><p>When the two were closer to their home she could make out the faint outlines of Arthur and Rodric running to meet them on the bridge.</p><p>“Our trainee alchemist has worked wonders… We have the elixir!” Amicia shouted, proudly brandishing the bottle.</p><p>“Always knew you were a goodun!” Rodric exclaimed, slapping Lucas on the back, sending the small boy flying forward.</p><p>Lucas recovered from the blow and blushed slightly. “Uh… Thanks,” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed by the praise.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go see Hugo!” Amicia declared, hurrying to get inside to her brother. She had only been away from him for a few days, but his sister worried about his safety every moment.</p><p>“Hugo! You’re not sleeping?” Amicia exclaimed, seeing the boy up despite the late hour. Hugo was sitting upon his pallet by the fire, his face illuminated by the flickering flames.</p><p>Hugo stared intently at the fire and offered no response, only the turning of his head and a faint smile at the sight of his sister and Lucas.</p><p>Amicia kneeled, showing him the bottle. “Hey… Look! We did it! The elixir.”</p><p>Yet again the boy offered little acknowledgment, just a nod of understanding.</p><p>“Lucas made it!” she proclaimed, trying to earn his enthusiasm. “Here you go,” she said, uncapping the bottle and putting it near his mouth.</p><p>“It may be a little bitter…” Lucas warned.</p><p>“Never mind. Drink it in one gulp!” she instructed, carefully tipping the bottle into his mouth. “Very good.”</p><p>Hugo swallowed without complaint and asked very timidly, “So… am I cured now?”</p><p>“Erm… well…” Amicia hesitated, looking to the young alchemist for guidance.</p><p>“In any case, you’ll soon be a lot better,” Lucas answered for her, nodding his head thoughtfully.</p><p>“Amicia… Will we never see Mummy again?” the young boy asked, staring at his sister sadly.</p><p>Amicia turned her face away from his so that he could not see her pained expression. “Oh, Hugo, I told you… She…” Amicia struggled, fighting back tears. “She won’t be coming back, no.”</p><p>Hugo paused for a moment, processing what he was being told. “And it… doesn’t hurt, where… she is?” he added, his eyebrows pinched together in worry.</p><p>“No, no… Of course not.” the older de Rune lied, scooping him into her arms for a hug. It felt like someone had placed a sack of flour on her chest, making it impossible to breathe. “Let’s all go to bed now, eh?” Amicia suggested, hoping to find an escape within sleep. “And tomorrow, when you wake up, you’ll feel a lot better, you’ll see," she promised.</p><p>Arthur and Rodric retreated to their place by the fire, and Amicia realized Mélie was nowhere to be seen. She carefully lay down on the mattress beside Hugo, their faces turned to each other. She watched carefully as his breathing slowed until she was certain he was asleep. Amicia was drifting off as well when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.</p><p>“It’s me, princess,” Mélie whispered with a smirk.</p><p>Amicia slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Where were you earlier?” she grumbled.</p><p>“Exploring. Come with me.”</p><p>She watched as Mélie stood up and headed towards a stairwell that led to Lucas’s laboratory. She turned around, staring at Amicia expectantly. Her face seemed to say ‘Are ya coming or what?’</p><p>She grudgingly rose from her straw mattress, deciding to bring her blanket with her. “Where are you taking me?” Amicia questioned, joining the thief on the steps.</p><p>“Just trust me milady.”</p><p>The two went down the stairs, past the laboratory. Mélie continued her descent, cursing every so often as she stumbled on the steps. The spider webs quickly multiplied as they went further into the darkness.</p><p>Amicia felt a subtle warmth on the back of her neck like someone had breathed directly behind her. She turned around to see the empty hallway. A shiver curled through the hairs on the back of her neck, cascading down her back as she hurried to reach Mélie.</p><p>Mélie came to a stop when the stairs leveled out, revealing a small room. A rush of cold air hit her from a small window, and Amicia tightened the blanket around her shoulders, fighting off shivers.</p><p>The space felt exactly how Rodric had once described. The two had been exploring when they came across a door. He had broken it down, revealing a hallway. They went in and he had told her, “There is something in the air.”</p><p>“Yes, dust.”</p><p>“No,” Rodric corrected. “The stones. It’s like… interrupting a conversation,” he’d finished carefully.</p><p>The feeling of interrupting a silent conversation, words muffled by time, was exactly how Amicia felt now. The room felt forsaken like it had been uninhabited for years; Amicia realized it likely had been. But as forsaken as the atmosphere was, it also felt serene. Any conversations and secrets shared here still occupied the room, but they would not bother them now. They were secrets lost to time, and the château would never reveal them.</p><p>Mélie dramatically swept her arm, only to be met with Amicia’s uncomfortable silence. “Whaddya think?” she asked, clearly proud of her discovery.</p><p>Amicia’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed more stairs heading down into a small and dark room. “What’s in there?” she implored timidly.</p><p>“A grave,” Mélie told her, not bothered by the way Amicia flinched as she took a step away from that direction.</p><p>She turned away from the grave to meet Mélie’s gaze. Moonlight filtered through the window, lighting the room, and illuminating Mélie’s face. It was all strangely beautiful to Amicia. “It feels strange in here,” Amicia hesitated. “Kind of creepy-”</p><p>“Yet safe,” she finished for her.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“And guess what I found?” Mélie teased, hiding something behind her back.</p><p>Amicia stood on her tiptoes, trying to peer behind the older girl's shoulder before giving up. “What is it?” she giggled.</p><p>Mélie stepped aside revealing a barrel. She smirked devilishly before whispering, “Don’t let Arthur know we have this…”</p><p>“Is that-?”</p><p>“Yup.” Mélie noticed Amicia’s look of hesitation. “You can’t tell me you haven’t had wine before, you aristocrat.”</p><p>“Well…” Amicia started. “A little,” she admitted. "Mother gave me watered-down wine to aid with digestion."</p><p>Mélie pulled a silver goblet from her conveniently deep pockets and began to fill it. “I only found one cup, you don’t mind sharing, right?”</p><p>“Erm, no, not really.”</p><p>Once the cup had been filled, Mélie held it out for Amicia. The de Rune hesitantly grabbed the goblet from Mélie. She felt her hands brush against Mélie’s and froze heart racing. Something heated shot through her veins every time she touched her, something she was not sure if she liked. Eventually, Amicia took a small sip and swallowed.</p><p>“This is disgusting,” she groaned.</p><p>“It’s not about how it tastes,” Mélie explained, taking a swig. “But how it makes you feel.”</p><p>After a few more reluctant sips she realized it wasn’t that bad. It was somewhat pleasant, and it made Amicia feel warm and snug.</p><p>The two took turns taking sips until the shared cup was empty, but Mélie quickly refilled it. They downed the next glass, and then another. Before long it was Mélie holding the cup with Amicia’s hands holding onto the redhead's; their faces almost touching as they whispered nonsensical secrets.</p><p>“Yes, my Dad really wanted me to be married at twelve,” Mélie sighed. “Luckily me and Arthur left before he could pawn me off.”</p><p>“Oh wowwww…” Amicia exhaled dramatically. “Imagine being married. No fun.”</p><p>“No fun,” Mélie agreed.</p><p>“You know, I’d be really sad if you were married,” Amicia suddenly declared.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>The girl rested her forehead against Mélie’s and took a deep breath. “Because I like you.”</p><p>Mélie chuckled until she realized Amicia was being serious. “And I think you’ve had too much to drink,” she informed her.</p><p>“Maybe just a little,” she reluctantly agreed.</p><p>Mélie put the partially empty cup down and sat on the floor, Amicia sitting beside her. Amicia placed her head on Mélie's shoulder and breathed deeply, trying to calm warmth in her chest. Her heart was fluttering like a butterfly in a chrysalis, and it was an alarming sensation. “I do like you though, and I'm not just saying that because of the wine.”</p><p>“I like you too,” Mélie began, running her fingers through the girl’s hair. “But I don’t think you mean it the way you are making it sound.”</p><p>“How am I making it sound?” Amicia questioned obliviously, sitting back up to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>“Okay, Mél.”</p><p>“Mél?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked down at Amicia.</p><p>Amicia smiled shyly; she knew that the nickname was reserved for Arthur. “Yeah. I think it’s cute.”</p><p>The de Rune watched as Mélie’s face twisted from confusion and uncertainty to a soft little pleased look. “Okay, princess.”</p><p>Amicia realized how much she loved to see Mélie’s smile. Not her teasing smirk, though that one was lovely too, but her sincere and gentle smile, reserved for her.</p><p>Mélie’s lips were stained red from the wine and Amicia wondered if they’d taste fruity and sweet. “Nope,” she shook her head, attempting to ward off the overwhelmingly alluring thoughts.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Amicia felt her face and neck burn as she realized she’d said that out loud. “I think I had a bit too much,” she giggled nervously.</p><p>“I told you that,” Mélie laughed, taking another sip. Amicia reached for the cup, but Mélie held it out of reach. “No more for you.”</p><p>“Noo,” Amicia pouted, sticking out her lower lip. “Just one more drink and I’ll be done.”</p><p>Mélie reluctantly lowered the goblet, realizing there was only a small amount left. “Okay,” she said, holding the cup to Amicia’s mouth. Once the last drops of wine were gone Mélie pulled the cup away and watched her intently.</p><p>“I think you see why people like that stuff,” Mélie joked.</p><p>“Mhmm,” Amicia sighed, placing her head on Mélie’s chest. Her vision was slightly blurry and the thief felt like the only reliable and steady thing in the room.</p><p>“You sleepy?”</p><p>“No, why?” Amicia asked.</p><p>“I dunno, you just put your head down.”</p><p>“Oh,” she murmured. “I just like your chest.”</p><p>Mélie turned a brilliant shade of red that could even be seen in the dark. Amicia immediately realized what she’d said and her shade-matched Mélie’s. “Erm, that’s n-not what I meant!” she stuttered, attempting to amend her previous statement.</p><p>“Aren’t you upfront about what you want,” Mélie teased the flustered girl. Amicia sat up and began to scoot away, but the older girl wrapped her arm around her back, stopping her. “It’s fine, I’m just poking fun at you,” she reassured.</p><p>“Okay, I just don’t want you getting the wrong idea,” Amicia giggled bashfully.</p><p>“Oh, I think I’ve got the right idea,” she said with a little wink that managed to further befuddle Amicia.</p><p>"Maybe you do," Amicia agreed hesitantly. "Because I truly do like you."</p><p>"You've said that princess."</p><p>Amicia's head felt heavy and she placed her head back on Mélie's chest, sighing deeply. Mélie rested her head upon Amicia's and sighed as well. "I want to sleep," Mélie muttered.</p><p>"Okay, let's go back upstairs."</p><p>"I'm comfy," Amicia murmured, refusing to move.</p><p>Mélie hesitated for a moment before agreeing that they could stay. She grabbed the blanket that the noble had brought and carefully wrapped it around the two of them.</p><p>All that Amicia could think was how nice this felt, to be nuzzled next to Mélie. How she wanted to feel like this more often, or better yet, all of the time.</p><p>"Night," she murmured.</p><p>Mélie wrapped her arms around Amicia, pulling her close. "Goodnight, princess."</p><p>---</p><p>Amicia awoke to the sound of snickering and someone shifting beneath her. The blanket was still wrapped around the girls and Mélie’s arm was secured around Amicia's waist. Amicia’s arm tingled painfully after being trapped in an awkward position for the night, but she didn’t mind.</p><p>Amicia lifted her head to look around. The first few faint rays of sunlight were beginning to filter through the small window and she could see two figures standing by the stairs.</p><p>"My God, you two are so cute," she heard Arthur sigh sappily.</p><p>"Mhmm," Rodric agreed sweetly, clasping his hands over his heart.</p><p>Mélie raised her head as well, brushing hair away from her eyes. She let out a soft murmur of confusion as she looked around.</p><p>“But now girls,” Arthur tsked. “Don't think we didn't know you were down here-" he began.</p><p>"With wine." Rodric finished for him, shaking his head slowly.</p><p>“Shut up,” Mélie groaned, slowly sitting up. Amicia started to get up as well, struggling to untangle her limb's from Mélie’s.</p><p>Arthur and Rodric vaguely reminded her of the time when she was nine and was caught using her mother's nice pots as practice targets. Both of her parents were unhappy about that, but the boys were only mocking their anger.</p><p>“You two should be ashamed,” the red-haired boy scolded. “Sneaking out, drinking, and sleeping tog-” Arthur was quickly silenced by Mélie throwing Amicia’s blanket at him.</p><p>“I said shut up ya arse!” she yelled her face flushing furiously.</p><p>Arthur pulled the blanket away from his face and handed it to Rodric, still maintaining a serious expression. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Amicia buried her face in Mélie’s shoulder to keep from bursting out with a fit of laughter. Mélie gently held her and stared at the boys accusingly. “See? You’re making Amicia upset!”</p><p>“No,” she gasped, pulling away with a giggle. “They are making me laugh, Mél.”</p><p>“Mél?” Arthur questioned, making a face of mock offense. “That’s my nickname for you.”</p><p>“Well you’re gonna have to share it,” she informed him.</p><p>Arthur smirked suggestively before asking, “Am I gonna have to share you too?”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Rodric cut the siblings off, seeing Mélie preparing a comeback. “In all seriousness, you guys should probably get upstairs before Lucas and Hugo wake up.”</p><p>Amicia gasped, realizing she had left the boy alone all night. “Hugo!”</p><p>“He will be fine, princess,” Mélie comforted. “Lucas is with him.”</p><p>“Well, we will leave you two alone,” Arthur promised, grinning at the two girls. “C’mon Rodric!”</p><p>Rodric gave them one last wink as the boys ran up the stairs leaving Mélie and Amicia alone yet again. “That was quite the wake-up call,” Amicia grumbled.</p><p>“Oh yeah? I’ve lived with that boy for sixteen years.”</p><p>She smiled at the thought of them as children, bickering over who knows what.</p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Mélie asked, peering at her imploringly.</p><p>“Oh, just, I dunno.”</p><p>Mélie snorted at the pathetic excuse of an answer. “Do you remember some of the things you said last night?”</p><p>Amicia felt herself have a mild heart attack, recalling some of the embarrassing comments she had made. "Kinda? What are you talking about specifically?"</p><p>"Nothing much," she shrugged. "You should just know you're very cute when tipsy."</p><p>"Erm," Amicia hesitated. "Thank you. I hope I didn't say anything too... strange."</p><p>"You didn't," Mélie reassured. "Or maybe you did," she added with a small grin.</p><p>"Let's go upstairs," she suggested. "I have a terrible headache and I want to go back to bed."</p><p>"Okay,” Mélie agreed, slowly trudging up the steps. The two passed Lucas's laboratory and continued until they reached the great hall. Hugo lay on his pallet, curled into a small ball. Amicia went and laid down beside him, wrapping her arms around him protectively.</p><p>Mélie crept over to Amicia and draped her blanket over the de Runes before joining Arthur on his mattress.</p><p>---</p><p>“Amicia! Amicia!” Mélie cried happily, running up to the sleeping girl.</p><p>“You won’t believe it! Rodric BEAT Arthur at the sling!”</p><p>Amicia sat up, Mélie’s words sounding muffled and her vision hazy.</p><p>“That’s not true, he was in front of the line!” Arthur complained, good-naturedly shoving Rodric.</p><p>“Haha! You’re just rubbish,” the blacksmith’s son retaliated.</p><p>“That’s not true! He was in front of the line!”</p><p>Lucas stumbled into the room out of his laboratory. “Are you two arguing again?” he asked wearily as Amicia sat up.</p><p>“Huh, If you don’t play by the rules-” Arthur began to argue.</p><p>Rodric chuckled in disbelief. “You’re gonna tell me about rules?” he asked, shaking his head.</p><p>Amicia started to understand the situation around her. She had gone back to bed after Arthur and Rodric had woken her and Mélie up. Hugo had been curled up beside her when she came upstairs. It appeared to be late afternoon now, but Hugo was no longer there.</p><p>“I keep telling him-” Mélie began.</p><p>“Hugo? Have you seen Hugo?” Amicia interrogated frantically, cutting Mélie off.</p><p>Silence filled the room. No one had seen him after they had gone back to sleep. A silent, unspoken decision was made by the orphans immediately. Spread the grounds and search for Hugo.</p><p>“Hugo!” Mélie called, running out to the ramparts, closely followed by the boys.</p><p>“Hey! Where are you, kid?” Rodric yelled, Lucas and Arthur, trailing behind him.</p><p>“HUGO! HUGO!” they continued to scream, searching the ramparts and yard.</p><p>Amicia ran to the small courtyard Hugo loved dearly, where they had hung their pendants together. A stool had been moved near the lower branches of the tree. Amicia’s necklace now dangled alone.</p><p>Her head began to pound and her knees felt weak as she came to a horrible realization. “Oh no… He is… gone…” she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since Hugo disappeared and Amicia sprinted into the woods looking for him. Mélie had been hot on her heels, but quickly lost sight of Amicia. Nonetheless, she continued her search, following the occasional footprint in the snow or scrap of fabric ensnared to tree branches.</p><p>“Amicia!! Hugo!!” Mélie called out, her voice hoarse and her throat begging for water. She was fairly confident that she was lost. The last footprint she had seen was hours ago, but she didn’t care. Her only worry was finding the siblings, alive and well.</p><p>As she continued, the trees turning into a brown blur, the grim reality of the situation began to hit Mélie: The de Runes had been captured by the Inquisition or succumbed to the cold. She tucked her icy hands into her armpits to warm them and uttered a prayer.</p><p>“Please God, please let Amicia and Hugo be okay. Please.” Her throat closed over as tears threatened to blind her vision. Mélie violently wiped them away and swallowed the lump welling up in her throat. She would not cry. She had not cried since the day her mother had died.</p><p>Her mind returned to the time when she was just eight. She’d awaken early from a strange and mystical dream. The sun was just beginning to rise, barely illuminating the room. Arthur lay in bed beside her snoring obnoxiously, clutching his toy knight, drool covering his cheeks and pillow. She carefully crawled over him and tiptoed to the back garden looking for her mother, excited to tell her of the dream.</p><p>“Mamam?” Mélie called, passing the lilies her young mother had attentively worked on all season. The two spent the early hours of each day working on the garden, often rising before dawn. It was the special time the two of them shared, and Mélie savored each moment.</p><p>The spring morning was refreshingly cool; the edges of her nightgown damp from the dew-laden grass. The young girl paused to admire the work of a spider, it's web glistening delightfully. She picked a sprig of rosemary to present to her mother and continued through the garden; nearing the clothesline. Freshly washed linens waved in the breeze, moving as effortlessly as a dancer she’d seen at a fair. Underneath the laundry her mother lay, face to the sky.</p><p>"Mamam!" she cried joyously, running up beside her, holding out her sprig of rosemary.</p><p>Mélie pushed the intrusive thoughts away and continued on the trail, determined to find Amicia. She attempted to steady her breathing, closing her eyes and counting to ten; something her mother had taught her to do when her thoughts became cloudy or her breathing became strained.</p><p>“Un, deux, trois-” Mélie began, slowly walking forward, eyes remaining shut. “Quatre, cinq, six-” She could feel herself relax, her panic easing as she thought of Amicia safe within her arms. “Sept, huit, neuf, di-”</p><p>Before she could finish she stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground, landing hard on her hands and knees in a shallow rocky gorge. “Fuck,” she muttered angrily, brushing off snow and dirt, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. The moment of serenity she had felt earlier was long gone. As she stood up, still wiping off the remains of grime, she noticed splatters of blood on the ground.</p><p>“Strange,” she remarked, squatting to inspect them, she noticed they continued down the gorge. Remaining crouched, she followed them, though they were scarce and infrequent. Once she neared the end of the gully, she saw something that sparked both fear and joy within her; Amicia huddled under a tree, looking completely broken.</p><p>Mélie ran to her and began gently shaking her, but the girl seemed lifeless. “No no no no no no,” she whimpered, gaining volume with each word.</p><p>She was back in her garden. Her mother ignored her calling and Mélie noticed she looked strange. Her cheeks were not as pink as they often were, and she wasn't wearing her gentle smile. Tentatively Mélie sat beside her. "Mamam?" she questioned, shaking her shoulder. “That's not funny!" Mélie scolded, expecting the woman to sit up, laughing joyously. But her mother didn't respond, not even cracking a small grin. "No no no no no.” she whimpered, the weight of the situation crashing down on her.</p><p>“Mél?” Arthur shouted, walking into the garden. “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.</p><p>Mélie could hardly hear him; his voice was echoey and sounded far away. “M-mamam!” she sobbed, Arthur running up beside her.</p><p>Mélie hadn’t found a good enough reason to cry since that morning. She hadn’t cried at the burial, she hadn’t cried when her father destroyed the garden in a drunken rage, she hadn’t cried when he beat her and Arthur senseless. Mélie wasn’t going to cry now.</p><p>Mélie desperately pressed her fingers to the girl’s wrist to feel for a pulse, but her hands were too shaky to feel anything. She took a few shuddery breaths before gently placing her ear on Amicia's chest, near her heart. To her immense relief, she could hear a faint thudding. She watched Amicia’s stomach rise and fall, though her breaths were shallow and weak.</p><p>Mélie gingerly held the girl in her arms. “Thank you, God,” she murmured, feeling for the first time in her life like something was there for her. The moment of relief was short-lived as she realized that Hugo was not with Amicia. Mélie felt her heart drop further into her stomach, comprehending that she would be unable to get Amicia back to the château before nightfall.</p><p>“ARTHUR! ARTHUR!” she screamed into the woods, hoping the boy was somewhere nearby. Perhaps he would be able to help carry Amicia back home, but he did not answer her calls.</p><p>The sun was beginning its descent and she knew it would be dark and extremely cold within the hour. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Mélie murmured, shaking Amicia desperately. The brunette let out a soft moan, moving her head against the lockpicker. “Amicia!” Mélie shouted, hoping the girl would regain consciousness.</p><p>Accepting that her attempts were futile, she propped Amicia up against the tree and stood. "I'll be right back,” she promised the unconscious girl. “I'm getting firewood."</p><p>Mélie didn’t know if the rats would be nearby, but she chose to assume they would be. They desperately needed the light and warmth a fire would provide. Mélie hoped the horrible creatures would not come near them tonight, they were one of the few things in life that truly scared her. Mélie worried for Hugo and his sister as she gathered large pieces of wood, sticks, and bark from nearby trees. She jumped into the gorge, dropping her gatherings beside Amicia.</p><p>Mélie carefully arranged the larger pieces of wood and twigs in the center and placed the dry bark on top. She searched her sack for the flint and steel that she kept on her at all times. The thief began to strike the tools together until a spark caught on the bark, spreading to the larger kindling.</p><p>She stood and brought the younger girl near it, flinching as she felt how cold Amicia's skin was. Mélie laid the noble's head in her lap, holding the girl’s hands in an attempt to warm them. After a few minutes, Amicia stirred slightly.</p><p>“Hugo,” she moaned, looking up at Mélie.</p><p>“No, it’s me, Mélie.”</p><p>She inhaled sharply, her eyes watering. “They took Hugo!”</p><p>“Who did?”</p><p>“N-Nicholas,” Amicia choked. “He took Hugo. And t-then the rats, Clervie a-and Laurentius, and t-the soldiers,” the girl continued babbling, her eyes opened wide, tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>“Amicia,” Mélie began, grasping the girl’s shoulders firmly in an attempt to calm her. Amicia continued rambling, her hands twitching sporadically and her eyes managing to open wider with each word. “Amicia!” Mélie shouted, shaking the girl's shoulders while maintaining a firm but kind gaze. “You need to calm down, we are going to get Hugo,” she reassured.</p><p>Amicia clamped her mouth shut, her lower lip quivering. Mélie wiped away Amicia's tears, attempting to communicate without words that everything would be okay.</p><p>“I’m s-s-so cold,” she trembled, curling tightly into a ball. “I-I didn’t know I c-could be so cold.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay, princess,” Mélie promised, shifting until her body covered Amicia's, shielding her from the wind. If she could, she would have shielded Amicia from the horrors of the world as well, but this was the best she could do.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered, sounding slightly less terrified.</p><p>"Of course, milady."</p><p>---</p><p>Mélie awoke early the next morning, hearing the sound of twigs snapping. She sat up apprehensively, grabbing for Amicia's sling. The thief stood up, placing a rock in the leather pouch, ready to attempt to shoot at any threat.</p><p>Someone came crashing into the gorge, landing roughly on his stomach. The boy stood up, wiping off the debris from his fall. The red-haired boy came charging at his sister, lifting her from the ground. “You’re alive!” Arthur cried, wrapping his sister in a bear hug. “We’ve been so worried!”</p><p>The two released from their embrace and the boy immediately noticed Amicia, still on the ground. “I-is is she okay?” he questioned, running over to Amicia and shaking her.</p><p>Amicia groaned and pulled away, eyes tightly shut. “Yes, but we need to get her back to Lucas as soon as possible,” Mélie told him. “He can help her.”</p><p>“Okay,” Arthur agreed, lifting Amicia effortlessly and throwing her over his shoulder.</p><p>“Careful with her!”</p><p>“I’ll need your help getting her over the ledge,” he informed his sister, ignoring her plea for caution.</p><p>Mélie climbed out of the gorge and crouched down, reaching out for Amicia. Arthur passed the girl to his twin before climbing out as well.</p><p>The two carried Amicia back to the château, the noble phasing in and out of consciousness the whole time.</p><p>“LUCAS!” Mélie screamed when they reached the Château d’Ombrage.</p><p>“Oh my! You’ve found her!” Lucas ran up to greet the twins. He gazed at the unconscious sling wielder analytically with a concerned look that he attempted to hide. “We need to warm her right now. Place her by the fire and cover her with blankets,” he ordered the pair, running off to his laboratory to grab supplies.</p><p>They placed her on the pallet closest to the flames, wrapping Amicia in all of their blankets. Lucas returned shortly with his supplies, placing them beside Amicia, making a makeshift workspace. “Arthur, please go gather snow,” he calmly instructed, passing him a pail. “I’ll warm it over the fire to make her a warm drink.”</p><p>Lucas began to attentively work on the girl. He began by removing her damp shoes and shawl, handing them to Mélie who stood beside him apprehensively, watching his every move.</p><p>“Is she going to be okay?” she fretted, biting her nails anxiously.</p><p>“I believe she will survive,” Lucas decided thoughtfully, undoing the strings on the girl’s underbust corset. He paused before hesitantly continuing, “But she may suffer permanent injuries.”</p><p>“Such as?” Mélie questioned, reaching out to take the clothing items from the boy.</p><p>The alchemist took a deep breath before explaining, “Organ damage, trouble breathing, memory loss, among other things. If you hadn’t found her when you did, she’d likely be dead.”</p><p>He looked up from Amicia to see Mélie nervously twisting the clothing he had handed her. “She’s going to be okay,” he comforted.</p><p>“I hope so,” the redhead told him, placing the clothing by the fire to dry.</p><p>Arthur joined the three of them, the wooden bucket filled to its brim with snow. Lucas melted it over the flames and added a variety of herbs. He poured the concoction into a cup and looked over at Mélie sitting beside Amicia. A thoughtful look phased over him as he chose to pass the cup to Mélie. She offered him a small smile as she carefully lifted Amicia’s head and tipped the drink into her mouth. She sputtered, spitting it out.</p><p>“You have to drink, princess,” Mélie told her gently, coaxing the mix down her throat.</p><p>Amicia managed the rest of the drink; Mélie wiping away what spilled with the hem of her sleeves. “You’re doing great,” she whispered to Amicia.</p><p>“We should let her get some rest,” Lucas suggested once the cup was empty.</p><p>Mélie grabbed the girl’s hand and shook her head. “I’m staying with her,” she stated, holding Amicia defensively.</p><p>Arthur gave an understanding nod. “Rodric and I are going to look for Hugo,” he declared, walking to the ramparts. “We will be back before dark to take care of the rat pits.”</p><p>Lucas studied Mélie closely, understanding her intentions. “Let me know if you need anything,” he told her, heading down the steps to his laboratory, likely on the brink of his latest discovery.</p><p>Mélie watched him go, cradling Amicia’s head on her lap, tracing her cheeks with her thumb. She couldn’t help but notice how angelic her princess looked, even now.</p><p>A few minutes after the boys had left Amicia’s eyelids fluttered, slowly opening. “Where is Hugo?” she asked, coughing slightly.</p><p>Mélie squeezed her hand tightly before whispering, “He’s okay, princess. You need to rest.”</p><p>“Can I see him?” she asked hopefully, sitting up weakly, giving Mélie an expectant and hopeful look.</p><p>Mélie sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do. Did Amicia not remember what she had told her about Nicholas taking the boy? “Not right now, he’s with Rodric and Arthur,” she lied, attempting to sound certain of herself.</p><p>Amicia noticeably slumped over, looking extremely crestfallen. Mélie looked away, ashamed for not having been able to find Hugo. She began to stand, desiring to retrieve water and clear her mind, but the girl stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t leave me,” Amicia begged, wrapping her arms around Mélie’s neck, giving her a pathetic stare.</p><p>“I-I," Mélie stuttered, caught off guard by how tactile Amicia was. "I won’t, I won’t,” she reassured quickly, deciding the water could wait.</p><p>Amicia buried her face in the space between the older girl's shoulder and neck, sighing deeply. Mélie held her there, arms hugged tightly around Amicia's waist, savoring the calm moment, knowing it could abruptly end at any time.</p><p>Eventually, Amicia laid down with her arms still around the thief, pulling her on top of her. Mélie felt her heart leap, and her stomach bubbled nervously, as she rolled over to the side. She watched as Amicia slowly shut her eyes and slowed her breathing, eventually going limp. Mélie felt her eyelids grow heavy as well, and the thought of sleep became increasingly pleasant.</p><p>"Goodnight, princess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more importantly, I hope everyone is healthy and safe both physically and mentally. I know that the world just seems so stressful right now! For me, writing is such a relief. So find that thing that helps you destress (bonus points if it's productive!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the title change! I felt this fit better and was slightly more original. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amicia!” Lucas exclaimed as the noble slowly opened her eyes. She waved her hands in the air in front of her, pushing him away.</p><p>Mélie stood up yelling for Rodric and Arthur, “She’s awake!”</p><p>“Stay calm Amicia, shh…” the young alchemist comforted as Amicia sat up and began frantically looking around.</p><p>“Hugo…”</p><p>Mélie kneeled beside her, placing her hand on Amicia’s knee.</p><p>“Arthur and I tracked you down but…” she began, her eyebrows knit together in concern, staring intently at Amicia’s breeches, unwilling to look into her eyes.</p><p>“You disappeared for three days, Amicia,” Lucas explained. “You almost died, we were so worried.”</p><p>“Hugo…”</p><p>The two looked away and made brief eye contact before looking back at Amicia, shaking their heads slowly. Mélie opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she quickly changed her mind.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” Amicia begged, turning away from her friends.</p><p>Lucas retreated without any form of argument. She could hear Mélie take in a sharp breath as the sling wielder shifted so she faced the wall, removing the thief’s hand from her in the process. Amicia could tell that Mélie wanted to say something, <em>anything</em>, but she didn’t care. She needed to be alone.</p><p>“Leave, Mélie,” Amicia ordered, her voice cracking in the process as a tear escaped down her cheek.</p><p>She waited until she could no longer hear Mélie’s footsteps before she began to freely sob. The tears poured from her eyes as she thought of what a terrible sister she had been. Hugo hated her because she’d lied. If only she had told him the truth about their mother, maybe he would have stayed. Maybe they could have devised a plan to go to the bastion and save her. Maybe he would be beside her right now, or out picking flowers. Maybe everything would have been okay.</p><p>She lay there, her grief pouring out uncontrollably until she had no tears left. Her mattress shifted as someone sat beside her.</p><p>“Princess?” a weak voice whispered, a hand reaching out to tap Amicia’s shoulder. “I brought you some soup, Lucas says you need to eat.”</p><p>Amicia ignored Mélie and stared at the flames of the fire. Mélie placed the bowl beside Amicia and stood, leaving Amicia alone again. Part of Amicia was grateful for the solitude but another part of her ached to be comforted and held.</p><p>---</p><p>Amicia awoke early the next morning. She sat up, painfully aware of the fact that there was not a small, warm little boy snuggled up next to her. She looked around realizing all of the pallets beside her were empty. Amicia wandered around the château, but the place seemed empty. She jogged through the courtyard, looking for the other orphans. They were gone.</p><p>She ambled through the empty halls Rodric had shown her and then wandered down to the room past the laboratory, down the stairwell, nearing the room she and Mélie had spent the night in, what felt like ages ago. She recalled the happiness she had felt then, when she was beside Mélie, knowing Hugo was safely upstairs.</p><p>She looked around for the wine barrels, hoping that she could drink her worries away as she’d seen people do at large parties and dances. Amicia immediately felt guilty for such irresponsible thoughts. If she was drunk she would be of no use to herself or others.</p><p>She went down into the crypt for the first time. A large, stone casket surrounded by unlit candles stood in the center of the room. A cross stood atop it. Amicia silently crossed the room and kneeled before the cross.</p><p>Remembering the calm moment she and Hugo had shared in the church, lighting a candle for her parents before finding a rosary, she began quietly, "Please, Lord, please keep my brother safe. Wherever he may be. Protect him,” she begged, her vision becoming blurry. "And let us be reunited soon,” Amicia finished, standing up slowly.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that afternoon Rodric, Arthur, and Lucas walked into the great hall. They saw Amicia, sitting by the empty fireplace.</p><p>“We were looking-“ Rodric started to explain.</p><p>“It’s no use,” Amicia began quietly. “I saw Nicholas take him.”</p><p>“You- you what?” Lucas questioned disbelievingly.</p><p>“Did you really?” Arthur asked uncertainly. “Mélie told us you said that, but she said you weren’t making sense.”</p><p>“I know what I saw!” Amicia barked, turning around sharply. Her fists clenched tightly as rage overwhelmed her. Did they doubt her credibility?</p><p>The boys widened their eyes simultaneously, arching their eyebrows in shock.</p><p>“Amicia,” Lucas began hesitantly, taking a small step towards her. “You went through a lot-”</p><p>“Nicholas took Hugo,” she repeated firmly, steading her tone. “He wanted to see Mother. I-it’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Rodric stated, shaking his head slowly. “You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>The other two boys nodded their heads in agreement, walking over to the girl. Arthur sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“You did your best, and you were able to get him so far,” he told her.</p><p>When she remained silent Lucas added logically, “If Nicholas truly did take him, he’s likely alive. Why would they go through so much trouble just to kill him?”</p><p>“I don’t understand how those bastards think!” Amicia cried angrily, shifting out from under Arthur’s arm. “I just want my brother back!”</p><p>The three boys shared a sympathetic look and she could not stand to see it any longer. She stood and ran to the courtyard, and out into the trees, not stopping to look back once.</p><p>---</p><p>She was still running when she heard twigs snapping behind her. She turned around, only slowing slightly when she ran right into something.</p><p>The thing screamed, “Fuck,” as the two of them stumbled onto the ground.</p><p>Amicia was face to face with Mélie, lying awkwardly on her stomach. “I’m sorry,” she murmured bashfully, painfully aware of how close her lips were to the thief’s.</p><p>Her mind had lost its ability to properly function and she realized that Mélie was speaking to her. “Can you get off me?” the redhead was chuckling.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Amicia stumbled, pushing herself up off of Mélie. Once she was standing she offered Mélie a shaky hand, pulling her off of the ground.</p><p>"What are ya doing so far out here?" she asked, straightening her shirt.</p><p>Amicia responded icily, "I dunno, I suppose I should ask you the same."</p><p>Mélie raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by Amicia's anger.</p><p>“I,” she began, making a show of gesturing towards herself. “was looking for your brother.”</p><p>Amicia felt her throat tighten and her face crumple up. She turned away, covering her face with her hands as an involuntary whimper escaped her lips.</p><p>Mélie stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how to respond. She chose to turn away, attempting to give the younger girl some privacy. Eventually, Amicia composed herself, still sniffling but only slightly.</p><p>Mélie stared at Amicia helplessly. “Let’s go back, it’s getting dark,” she suggested.</p><p>Amicia nodded her head in agreement and the two headed back to the château in silence.</p><p>---</p><p>It had been a week since Hugo had left her. Her days were filled with wandering around the château aimlessly and searching the forest for her brother. She knew she had seen him be taken by Nicholas, but a small part of her hoped that she would find him, calling her name or sleeping in a pool of sunshine in the trees, likely surrounded by flowers he'd picked.</p><p>She needed to get used to waking up alone. With Hugo no longer there, Lucas cooped up in his lab, Rodric working on the forge and the twins searching for Hugo, she hardly saw her friends. If she did it was usually only for a few brief moments late at night. But even then she had only seen Arthur, Lucas, and Rodric lately. Amicia had seen Mélie even less, the girl seemed to not even sleep in the same room as them.</p><p>She now stood in the room past Lucas’s laboratory, near the grave. With the last slivers of sunlight disappearing through the window, Amicia felt her last bit of comfort fade away. The darkness was surrounding her, and she was beginning to accept it.</p><p>“Amicia?” Mélie called. Amicia turned away from the window, shocked to see Mélie for the first time in a few days. “I thought you’d be down here. I’ve been looking for you all day.”</p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p>“Why wouldn't I?” Mélie questioned slowly, walking towards her.</p><p>“Oh I dunno,” Amicia told her, her voice surprisingly venomous and cold.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mélie, you’re a fucking dumbass!” Amicia exclaimed, forcefully pushing the girl away. Mélie stared at her in shock and disbelief, regaining her balance.</p><p>“I-I-I, uh,” she stuttered, surprised at Amicia’s choice of words and the powerful shove. “What?” Mélie finally managed.</p><p>Amicia was shocked as well by the rage boiling within her. Where was this coming from?</p><p>“When I needed you, you left me!!” the brunette screamed, shoving an accusatory finger into Mélie’s chest, taking a step forward. “You, you left me...” Amicia gasped, her rage transforming into tears. It was all too much for her, and Amicia let herself collapse into Mélie’s arms.</p><p>Mélie held onto her, slowly lowering to the floor, Amicia's face hidden against her shoulder. She cradled Amicia while the noble’s whole body shook, heaving for air.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Mélie murmured, her face pressed against the top of Amicia’s head, buried in her soft, sweet-smelling hair.</p><p>Eventually, the sobs turned into sniveling and Amicia took in a shuddery breath. “I needed you,” she whimpered. "I don’t want to be alone again."</p><p>"I'm here for you, princess,” Mélie promised, gently rocking Amicia.</p><p>“Where have you been?” she asked, wiping away a few tears, even though she knew more were coming. “Why haven’t I seen you for the past few days?”</p><p>“Oh,” Mélie sighed slowly. “I have been looking for Hugo,” she explained.</p><p>“And at night? Where were you then?” she probed cautiously, knowing there was something the older girl wasn't telling her.</p><p>“Amicia-” Mélie struggled. “I-I’m not good with words,” she explained. Amicia looked at her patiently, waiting for elaboration.</p><p>“I didn’t know what to say to you about Hugo. I didn’t want to make it worse,” she whispered shamefully. “I told Arthur and he told me to come find you and talk to you.”</p><p>Amicia shifted slightly, snuggling closer to Mélie. The warmth blooming within her chest for Mélie was becoming too much for her to hold in.</p><p>Amicia slowly raised her tear-stained face to look at Mélie. The thief wiped away her tears gently, finally looking her in the eye. Amicia took a deep, shuddering breath before finally whispering, “I love you."</p><p>Mélie stared at Amicia, her blue eyes expanding in shock and confusion.  Amicia realized Mélie probably was not used to hearing things like this. Her father had never seemed to love her, and Arthur showed his feelings in different ways.</p><p>Amicia started to pull away, but Mélie stopped her by wrapping her arm around Amicia's back. After a moment the surprised expression melted into something soft and caring.</p><p>Mélie placed a hand on Amicia's cheek, leaning forward slightly. "Amicia..." she swallowed and blinked. "I’m here for you… always," she stated, pulling Amicia closer.</p><p>Amicia grasped onto Mélie, holding her tightly. Mélie was her only light left in the swirling darkness that was threatening to consume her every waking moment. Amicia did not want to be sent out into the blackness. The darkness where she would never feel emotion or be able to love again. Where she would be alone, without anyone in her life that cared. Mélie was her lifeline, a spark of life, and she clung desperately to it.</p><p>“Oh princess,” Mélie whispered. “I promise, I won’t leave you again.”</p><p>“You can’t promise that!” Amicia cried pathetically, her eyebrows knit together in sorrow and worry.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment, Mélie fidgeting with Amicia’s messy braid. “I can try for you,” she finally whispered. “I need to be a better friend.”</p><p>Amicia swallowed and nodded. <em>Friend.</em> But why was that not enough in Amicia’s mind? Amicia knew that was not what she meant when she had told Mélie she loved her, but she was not going to correct her now. Friends were better because that’s what Mélie wanted.</p><p>"Amicia?" Mélie asked, staring at her questioningly. Amicia had lost herself in thought and had not noticed that the lockpicker was still speaking to her.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, milady, we don’t have to speak,” Mélie told her gently.</p><p>"You didn't have to have the right words," Amicia told her after a moment. "Just stay beside me."</p><p>Mélie nodded her head thoughtfully, fiddling with the loose threads on her ragged clothing. "Would you like to sleep down here again?" she finally asked.</p><p>Amicia nodded slowly, grateful for the distraction. Grateful that she could pretend, even for a moment, that Hugo was upstairs and the two girls had just snuck off again.</p><p>"I'll go grab our blankets," Mélie told her, a small grin slowly spreading across her face. She carefully got up and stumbled up the stairs. She returned shortly, passing Amicia a blanket as she sat down beside her, leaning against the wall. Amicia slowly put her head on the older girl's lap, sighing deeply.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay," Mélie mumbled, shutting her eyes as she rested her head against the stone walls. "We will find him."</p><p>"We will,” Amicia agreed, thankful that this time Mélie would be beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly as she ruffled his disheveled hair.</p><p>“Amicia! I missed you!” he exclaimed happily, looking up at her adoringly. “I have a flower for your hair!” He reached out as his sister bent down to receive his small gift. </p><p>“What is this one?” she asked him as he placed it behind her right ear tenderly. </p><p>“A chrysanthemum,” he informed her cheerfully. “Isn’t it pretty?”</p><p>“Yes!” Amicia agreed, hugging her brother tightly.</p><p>Still grinning brightly, he tore away adding suddenly, “It symbolizes death.” </p><p>Amicia stepped back, confused as to why he’d pick this type, or tell her that. After studying his face for a moment, she decided to move on. She reached out to secure the flower in her hair, only to have it disintegrate and turn to ash.</p><p>“Hugo?”</p><p>The ground around them began to thunder and Amicia grasped his hand. They had no light. She looked around desperately, praying for any fire. Amicia ignited a brazier that was conveniently beside them, right as the ground split open and rats came streaming out. </p><p>She let out a short shriek, squeezing Hugo as the black swarms crowded around them.</p><p>“It’s okay Amicia,” he told her calmly, taking a small step back. He was so unafraid, and somehow that frightened her more. </p><p>It was then that Amicia realized the rats weren’t behaving as they normally did. They still scurried around chaotically, but they no longer lunged aggressively at the de Runes. </p><p>Hugo stepped away from the brazier, leaving the security of the light. Amicia watched frozen, seeing him walk through the swarms of rats, unharmed. She raced after him but to her shock, they did not attack, they let the siblings pass. </p><p>“What is happening Hugo?” Amicia called after him, following as he marched ahead of her. </p><p>He turned around, staring at her intently. “It’s okay, just stay close to me.”</p><p>They were nearing the château when suddenly, the ground cracked open and Nicholas emerged, surrounded by the rats. Hugo whimpered and buried his face in Amicia’s side, digging his nails into her. </p><p>Nicholas forcefully seized Hugo, completely ignoring Amicia. He dragged him away, passing through the hordes of pests.</p><p>Hugo yelped and shrieked, howling for his sister.</p><p>“Shut up!” Nicholas roared at him. “We are going to see your mummy.” </p><p>With that promise, Hugo stopped trying to pull away. He looked back at his sister somewhat guiltily as he complied and walked alongside Nicholas.</p><p>“Hugo!” Amicia reached for her sling, desperate to help her brother, but it was gone, replaced by a bouquet of chrysanthemums. </p><p>“HUGO!” she begged frantically. “Don’t go with him! They’ll hurt you!” she bellowed.</p><p>“Don’t worry Amicia!” he answered cheerfully. “I’m going to see Mummy. I’ll be okay,” he assured.</p><p>“No!” she shrieked anguishedly. “Come back!” she pleaded, the masses of rats around her growing higher as Hugo got further away. The boy could not seem to hear her as he and Nicholas descended into the earth. “NO!!”</p><p>“Amicia!” she could hear someone call as they waded their way through the pool of rodents. “Amicia! It’s okay!” Mélie told her.</p><p>Amicia sat up abruptly, Mélie shaking her gently. </p><p>“You were having a nightmare,” she explained, cupping Amicia’s cheek tenderly.</p><p>Amicia let out a weak sob, allowing Mélie to envelop her in her arms. </p><p>“What happened?” Mélie asked quietly, checking around the room to see that the boys were still asleep.</p><p>“He was with me,” Amicia whimpered quietly. “And then flowers and Nicholas and rats,” she gasped, shaking her head as if that could shake the thoughts out of her mind. </p><p>Mélie didn’t need to know any more to know what dream she was talking about. This had been her recurring nightmare. It continued to plague Amicia nearly every night. </p><p>The first few times she’d had that terrible dream, she woke up all of the other orphans with her cries. Mélie began to sleep beside her, murmuring comforting things. Some nights, when the nightmare was too vivid and too consistent for Amicia to desire to go back to sleep, Mélie would lie awake with her. </p><p>“Do you want to stay up?” Mélie asked her quietly.</p><p>“Just for a little.” Amicia sniveled, shifting to meet the older girl’s eyes. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Hugo had been gone for a little over two weeks, and Amicia was beginning to accept the boy would not be coming back anytime soon. She continued to search the forest every day with Arthur or Mélie, but she was less and less hopeful each journey. She cried less often now, though her voice would quiver when she saw something that reminded her of him. (Everything seemed to.) She’d only allow herself to weep late at night or after waking up from a nightmare, but Mélie was quick to comfort her now. </p><p>“I still miss him,” Amicia whispered, resting her forehead against Mélie’s neck.</p><p>“Of course you do.” Mélie murmured quietly, tightening her arms around the girl. “Of course you do,” she repeated, firmer this time.</p><p>“I’m going to get him,” Amicia told her. Mélie pulled away to study Amicia’s face thoroughly. “I’m going to the Bastion and I’m going to save him.”</p><p>“Princess,” Mélie began slowly, pressing her lips together in a thin line. “You can’t do that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“What if he’s not at the Bastion?” Mélie sighed. “What if you get hurt? Or killed?”</p><p>“So? You guys don’t need me.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Mélie told her as she slowly shook her head. “I-I need you.” </p><p>“Come with me,” Amicia begged, looking Mélie directly in the eyes. “I would need a skilled lockpicker. Mélie the Fury and Amicia the Amazon! We could save him.” </p><p>Mélie gave her a small but troubled smile. Amicia understood that it would never work. She knew she would only get herself killed, or worse: get her friends killed. She knew she wasn’t going to get Hugo back. </p><p>Amicia buried her head in her hands, no longer wanting to look at her friend. </p><p>Mélie tenderly grabbed Amicia’s hands and pulled them away from her face, placing them down on her lap. She stared at the girl before wrapping her back into a hug.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” Amicia heard Arthur ask groggily. The two pulled apart and turned to see him looking at them as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, his hair disheveled and sticking up wildly.</p><p>“Nothing,” Mélie hissed. “Go back to bed,” she ordered. </p><p>“Mmkay.” he agreed, flopping his back onto his pillow with a muffled thud. </p><p>“We should go back to bed as well,” Amicia whispered after hearing his heavy breathing start again.</p><p>“If you can despite his snoring.” Mélie chuckled as she laid back down.</p><p>---</p><p>"We both need baths!" Amicia scolded. "But this is as close as we are gonna get for a while," she explained, gesturing at the washing tub filled with water. </p><p>"You aristocrats and your bathing," Mélie grumbled, removing the leather circlet from her forehead reluctantly. "A little dirt never hurt ya." </p><p>“You sound like Hugo,” Amicia told her, forcing a chuckle as she felt herself grow weepy.</p><p>Mélie’s eyes went wide and she started, “I’m so sorry-”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Amicia silenced her, holding up her hand to stop the girl. “Let’s just… not right now.” </p><p>Mélie gave an understanding nod before turning back to the washing tub. “Do I really smell that bad?” she teased, lifting her arm to sniff her armpits comedically. </p><p>“Yes!” Amicia lied. She actually thought Mélie smelled quite nice, but she was not going to admit that. “You smell like you climbed out of the rat pits.” she tried to tell her sternly, but her eyes crinkled in the corners, giving her away.</p><p>“Hmmft,” the redhead snorted. “Not everyone can smell like fresh spring breezes.”</p><p>“No,” Amicia laughed. “But your face is covered with dirt.”</p><p>Mélie rubbed her hand across her face and checked to see that, indeed, her hand was now covered in soot as well. The thief sighed and leaned over the water, making sure her hair was securely tied back.</p><p>Amicia bent over and scooped up a palmful of water. She waited until Mélie lowered her head to the basin before splashing the water on her, dampening the girl's red hair.</p><p>"Oh you little!" the older girl shrieked, lifting her head abruptly, splaying water droplets across the room. </p><p>Mélie darted at her, trying to grab her. Amicia only snickered and easily dodged her attempts, until Mélie backed her into a corner. "Not so clever now, eh?" Mélie murmured, her face far too close for Amicia's liking. </p><p>"I'm still clever,” she shot back giggling, attempting to slide past Mélie. The older girl hastily put her arms up against the wall, creating a barricade. </p><p>Water still dripping from her face onto Amicia's shirt she responded, "Maybe with your books, but you still don't seem to understand certain things."</p><p>"Like what?" Amicia questioned indignantly, frustration burning within her. </p><p>She <em>hated</em> being this close to Mélie. She hated how she hyper-focused the scar that ran across the girl's chin and lips. She hated that she was so fascinated by a few drops of water that had accumulated on Mélie's lower lip. But what she hated most was that she wanted to brush them off, preferably using her own lips. </p><p>"You're so sheltered,” Mélie cackled, moving in closer. Amicia ducked under the girl's arm, escaping the corner. She just knew if she stayed in there any longer, against Mélie, she would have done something she'd later regret.</p><p>Amicia glanced back to see Mélie's bewildered expression. The noble ran out to the courtyard laughing. </p><p>"I'm coming for you Amicia!" </p><p>Mélie chased Amicia past the castle walls, to the tree line. Once in the forest Amicia quickly ducked behind a tree, attempting to catch her breath. She could hear the older girl crashing through the trees, panting heavily. 'Some stealthy thief.' Amicia thought. Suddenly silence enveloped around her; the snapping of twigs had stopped, and she could no longer hear gasping for breath. She hesitantly peeked her head around the tree but saw nothing. </p><p>"Gotcha." Mélie stood beside her, smirking triumphantly. Amicia stepped back, alarmed by how silent the girl had been. Alarmed by how they were so close again. </p><p>"How are you going to take your revenge?" she tried to tease, but a hint of nervousness came through, though she was unsure why. Mélie would never hurt her.</p><p>"I've told you Amicia,” she began patiently, still grinning. "when I want something I don't declare it, I just take it." </p><p>"I'm the one with the sling," Amicia joked, taking a small step back. In an instant, Mélie's hand was on the brunette's hip, covering her sling. </p><p>"You wouldn't ever hurt me,” she laughed, her hand still pressed against the noble. </p><p>Amicia sucked in a breath, finding it increasingly hard to breathe. Mélie’s hand on her hip felt so wrong yet so… right. "Then why are you grabbing me?" she whispered meekly, blush creeping up her neck.</p><p>Mélie looked down, almost as if she hadn’t realized that she was touching Amicia. She pulled it back, but suddenly Amicia wanted it there. It was Mélie’s hand, and she wanted it desperately. </p><p>Amicia shyly bit her lip, her mind racing, and her heart thudding. Surely Mélie could hear it, or see the longing burning within her. Amicia let her eyes flicker to Mélie’s lips, and she realized she needed to know what they felt like, <em>now</em>. </p><p>The thief quirked an eyebrow as Amicia slowly grabbed Mélie’s hands and placed them back on her hips. Amicia firmly cupped her hands on the older girl’s cheeks. Before Amicia could let herself turn away and go back to pretending, pretending she was okay, and that they were just friends, she pulled her forward, kissing her softly. </p><p>After a brief moment, the two pulled apart. Amicia’s face was still so close to Mélie’s that she could not see her eyes. Amicia pulled back and lifted her gaze from Mélie’s lips to look up at them, hoping they would let her know what she had just done was okay. </p><p>She didn’t get the chance to because the girl drew her back in and smashed her lips against hers. </p><p>Mélie’s hands traveled from her hips up to her waist, squeezing tightly, tugging her closer. Amicia gasped but didn’t stop kissing her. Amicia knew she couldn’t stop once she’d started. Amicia slowly moved her hands from Mélie’s cheeks to her hair, running her hands through it, tangling it in the process. </p><p>The two tore apart and pressed their foreheads together. Amicia realized how short of breath she was and she allowed herself to slowly inhale. Mélie did as well, but it was sharper and strained.</p><p>Amicia looked at the older girl carefully and realized her eyes were damp with tears, her jaw set firmly from trying to hold them back.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Amicia murmured, running her thumb gently across the girl’s cheek. </p><p>Mélie shook her head, turning away from her. Amicia felt her stomach sink, her heart stopping. Had she upset Mélie by kissing her? Mélie looked at her in such a way that made her want to run away, retreat to the safety of the walls she had constructed that made it so she could love only Hugo. </p><p>Mélie turned back to her, trying to meet her gaze. Almost as if she’d read her mind she quickly mumbled, “It’s not your fault,” She sucked in a shuddery breath through her teeth, mulling over her words carefully. Mélie squeezed her eyes shut, her bottom lip pulling up into a small pout, trembling slightly. “I-I just thought... Augh,” she sighed. “I’ve liked you for so long. I’ve felt this way for so long,” she finally let out. “And I know it’s a sin. I <em>know,</em>” Mélie whimpered. </p><p>Amicia furrowed her brow, as she twisted a thin strand of Mélie’s hair around her fingertips. “Who could say this is a sin?” Amicia asked her softly.</p><p>“Everyone.”</p><p>“But who?”</p><p>Mélie gave a weak shrug. “My father. The church. The Inquisition” </p><p>Amicia took a deep breath, pondering what to say. After a long pause, she whispered, “Those things have done nothing but hurt you and me, so how can their words still mean anything to you?”</p><p>Mélie nodded meekly, letting the noble’s words begin to release the guilt that held her.</p><p>“Love is not wrong. We are not wrong,” Amicia said gently, both to convince Mélie and herself. </p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“I do.” She paused, waiting until Mélie would meet her eyes. When she did, Amicia added firmly, “I <em> love </em> you, Mél.” </p><p>Mélie relaxed her jaw and parted her lips, the lips Amicia had been kissing only a minute ago. “I love you too,” Mélie murmured, allowing a tear to escape down her cheek. Amicia brushed it away before leaning back in to kiss her again. </p><p>After a few minutes, Mélie pulled away and grinned at her.  “If we burn in hell,” she sighed, planting a gentle kiss on Amicia’s collarbone. “It will have been worth every fucking minute of this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hearing what you liked (or didn't like) would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed and are staying safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re back!” Lucas exclaimed happily as Mélie walked into the main hall of the château. The boy was standing over a pot by the fire, stirring the contents within. </p><p>“We were only gone for a day, did you really miss me that much?” Mélie joked as she placed her and Arthur’s bags on the table. She knew he had a small crush on her and enjoyed teasing him at every opportunity.</p><p>“No,” Lucas muttered, his face flushing. “No, but Amicia did.”</p><p>“She did?”</p><p>“Yeah, she told me to get her as soon as you got back,” the alchemist explained as he began sifting through the bags to see what goods the twins had brought back. “You got enough saltpeter and alcohol to last us weeks! We will have plenty of ignifer!” Lucas chirped as he turned to look at Mélie. “How did you two get all of this?”</p><p>Mélie lifted a finger to her lips as she tried to suppress a smile. “We have our ways,” she explained with an eyebrow waggle. </p><p>Lucas only rolled his eyes and gathered the materials in his arms before turning down the stairs to his laboratory. “Please watch the soup after you let Amicia know you’re back!” he called over his shoulder.</p><p>Mélie chuckled and added a log to the fire before heading out to the courtyard where she thought Amicia would be.</p><p>“Princess?” </p><p>Amicia sharply turned around, her back now to the sunset. She was standing on the ramparts as she did most evenings, looking far beyond the château walls. It was here only a few weeks ago Mélie had told her she needed to leave to get Arthur. </p><p>“You’re back!” Amicia cried happily as she threw her arms around the older girl. </p><p>“I was only gone for one day!” Mélie chuckled, prying Amicia off of her.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to miss you,” Amicia explained patiently, brushing the hair out of Mélie’s eyes lovingly. Amicia checked over her shoulder to see that they were truly alone before kissing her cheek gently. </p><p>“I missed you too,” she admitted. “But we got a shit load of goods, and we kept our eyes open for alchemical ingredients like you and Lucas asked.”</p><p>“Oh good! Did you let Lucas know?”</p><p>“Yes, he took the lot down to his laboratory.” Mélie laughed. “You better get what you want before he uses it all.”</p><p>“Ooooh, thank you for letting me know,” Amicia told her gratefully. “You know how he gets with these things." </p><p>“Whatever are you talking about?" Mélie teased. "Lucas hoarding ingredients? <em> Never </em>!"</p><p>Amicia chuckled and kissed Mélie’s cheeks again, grabbing her hands.</p><p>"We should go inside," she told her after she finally pulled away. "I’m supposed to watch dinner.”</p><p>Amicia nodded and the two walked inside. Amicia disappeared down the stairwell, likely to grab supplies from Lucas. Mélie headed to the pot and sniffed what Lucas was making. It smelled bland, much like how the young alchemist enjoyed his food. She grabbed the pepper from the fireplace mantle and poured the bag in. Hopefully, it would be enough to correct Lucas’s poor taste. </p><p>“Dinner ready, Mél?” Amicia asked, wrapping her arms around the thief’s waist.</p><p>“Yeah, can you get Rodric and Arthur? They’re probably out taking care of the braziers.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Lucas??” Mélie called as she grabbed five of their six bowls and began to fill them.</p><p>“Yes?” he asked, appearing directly behind her.</p><p>“Shit!” she jumped, nearly dropping the bowls. “For fucks sake, you scared me.” she scolded, her face flushing with embarrassment. </p><p>“Sorry-” Lucas began worriedly, his eyebrows pinched together.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Mélie cut him off, knowing he could profusely apologize for hours on end. “Just don’t be so creepy.”</p><p>“Okay,” the boy mumbled, clearly as embarrassed as Mélie was. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as the three entered the room.</p><p>"Lucas was just being creepy."</p><p>The boy opened his mouth to protest but Rodric interrupted him. "Maybe don't get so scared so easily," the older boy teased as they sat on the ground in a small circle.</p><p>"Shut up," Mélie laughed as she handed the other's their bowls. </p><p>Amicia picked up her spoon and lifted to her mouth, softly blowing on it. Arthur, on the other hand, gathered a large spoonful and plopped it right into his mouth. </p><p>“Augh!” he gasped, his face turning bright red. “It’s hot!”</p><p>“That’s why you blow on it first!” Amicia laughed disbelievingly.</p><p>“No!” he cried, placing the bowl on the floor in front of him as he reached for his water. “It’s spicy!” Arthur turned his head sharply towards his sister, giving her an accusing look. “What did you put in this?” </p><p>“Just…” Mélie hesitated, trying to recall what all she had added. “....Spices?” she shrugged.</p><p>Amicia took a small bite and made a horrified expression. She struggled to swallow and gave Mélie a weak smile. “How much pepper did you put in?” she quietly asked after sipping her water.</p><p>Mélie shrugged, taking a large bite. It tasted perfectly fine to her. “I think just the bag.”</p><p>“The bag??” Lucas sputtered, dropping his spoon in his bowl. “That was supposed to last at least a few weeks!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you never add enough.”</p><p>"You add too much,” Arthur and Lucas cried simultaneously.</p><p>Amicia ate a few more spoonfuls and shot Mélie a small smile. “I like it though!” she told Mélie, her eyes watering as her face turned red.</p><p>“It’s okay milady,” Mélie chuckled. “You don’t have to eat it.” </p><p>“Thank God,” Arthur sighed dramatically, shoving his bowl away.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t say anything about you not having to.” Mélie retorted, shooting him a crooked smirk.</p><p>Rodric chuckled as Arthur stuck his tongue out at his sister. “Don’t be a wuss,” Rodric teased, lifting his bowl to his face. “I bet I can eat it faster than you.”</p><p>“It’s on!” Arthur declared, slurping down the food. </p><p>Amicia, Lucas, and Mélie watched in awe as the two boys hastily ate their soup, both finishing in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“I won!” Rodric proclaimed, placing his bowl on the floor after giving a satisfied grunt. </p><p>“Did not!”</p><p>“Did too!”</p><p>“How could you even taste it when you eat that fast?” Lucas questioned in a mixture of amazement and disgust.</p><p>“That’s the point.” Arthur laughed. “To not taste it.”</p><p>“That was… lovely,” Amicia sighed with an eye-roll. “Let’s go outside Mél,” Amicia told the redhead as she stood up. </p><p>“We already took care of the braziers,” Rodric informed her.</p><p>“Okay, thank you!” </p><p>Mélie only nodded in response as she stood and followed Amicia to the yard. </p><p>“How are you holding up?” the thief asked once they reached the courtyard. The two were standing near a lit brazier. Though the rats were in the pits, Mélie wasn’t taking any chances. </p><p>Amicia sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, fighting off the cold. “It’s getting a little better,” she finally told Mélie.</p><p>“We can expand the search area,” Mélie offered.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Amicia shook her head. “I-I, I just have to accept that he won’t be coming back, that’s all.” she struggled as she shut her eyes tightly, her lower lip trembling heavily. </p><p>Mélie grabbed Amicia’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “I will keep looking with you,” she promised. </p><p>Amicia nodded appreciatively. “I don’t think we will find him,” she murmured weakly, tears filling her eyes. “But I don’t think I’ll ever stop looking.” </p><p>“I’ll be with you, no matter what.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Amicia pulled her hand away and turned to go. “Lucas is probably making my St. John’s Wort,” she laughed softly. “And I’m cold.”</p><p>---</p><p>“What are you doing milady?”</p><p>Amicia looked up from where she sat on a blanket of snow, holding a book. “Reading.” She smiled, patting a spot in the snow next to her.</p><p>Mélie sat down and peered over the girl’s shoulder curiously. The paper was covered with artful text, all of it unfamiliar to Mélie.</p><p>“Can you read it to me?” the older girl asked shyly.</p><p>“Of course!” Amicia told her brightly. “Coepit eius concitus-”</p><p>“The hell?” Mélie interrupted. “Is that even French?”</p><p>“No,” she giggled. “It’s Latin.”</p><p>“I don’t know Latin,” Mélie told her, feeling slightly embarrassed. Should she know Latin? Was it one of the many things her father had simply neglected to teach her, or something only nobility knew?</p><p>As if reading her mind Amicia told her, “Most people don’t know it, but I can read it to you in French if you’d like.” When Mélie nodded her head eagerly she took a breath and started, “He began his sprint, sword in hand.” The noble paused and read ahead before translating, “Slicing into the foul beast, blood poured from the creature.” Amicia paused again, tears brimming in her eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s just,” Amicia struggled, placing her finger in the book to mark her spot. “This was always Hugo’s favorite part.” </p><p>Mélie swallowed the guilt bubbling in her throat. Amicia was struggling, and she felt unable to help. After staring helplessly for a moment, the thief tentatively grabbed Amicia’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Amicia murmured. </p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>Amicia offered her a weak smile before laying down in the snow. She opened the book and began reading to Mélie again, and after a few phrases, Mélie laid her head on the brunette’s stomach. Amicia stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, running a hand through the lockpicker’s hair. The two stayed like that until Amicia finished the chapter. </p><p>“We need to get going before it gets dark,” Amicia started to sit up.</p><p>Mélie sat up as well and scanned the sky, looking for the sun’s position. “We probably have a good hour before it even starts to get dark.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Amicia chuckled, placing the book on the small patch of dry grass beside them. </p><p>Mélie looked at Amicia seriously and with a voice filled with longing she whispered, “I want to kiss you again.”</p><p>“That all?” Amicia responded, leaning in towards Mélie’s face, letting her gaze flicker to the older girl’s lips. </p><p>“Mhm,” Mélie nodded, shamelessly staring. </p><p>The noble cupped the redhead’s cheeks with her hands and pulled her forward. Mélie allowed herself to relax and shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Amicia against her. </p><p>“Mélie? Amicia?”</p><p>The two sprung apart as Rodric came crashing through the branches. Mélie felt her neck flush, her hands rushing to smooth her hair. </p><p>He stood awkwardly as the girls straightened themselves out. “Uh, am I interrupting something?” he asked, rubbing his neck uncomfortably as blush spread over his cheeks. </p><p>“No, of course not!” Amicia lied as Mélie uttered a silent prayer that he had not seen what was happening.</p><p>“Well… umm,” he started, clearly just as flustered as the girls.</p><p>Mélie knew her prayers were useless; he had <em> definitely </em> seen them. </p><p>“Go on,” Mélie tried to laugh, desperate to escape the situation.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Rodric exclaimed, remembering his reason for being there. “Arthur needs to talk to you Mélie.”</p><p>The girls stood up silently, Amicia grabbing the book. They followed behind him closely, sharing embarrassed and knowing looks. Mélie could see the shame and fear in Amicia’s eyes, and the brunette was gripping the book so tightly her knuckles were white. She wanted to comfort Amicia, tell her that Rodric wouldn’t tell a soul, but she couldn’t promise that.</p><p>Before they entered the château Mélie quietly whispered, “Hey, um, Rodric?”</p><p>“Yeah?” he responded, stopping to turn around to face the girls.</p><p>“Please don’t say anything to Arthur.”</p><p>Understanding flashed across his face before he answered with a wink, “Don’t tell him about what?”</p><p>Mélie released the sigh that had been making it hard to breathe, watching as Amicia did the same.</p><p>“Thank you,” Amicia breathed, her fingers no longer gripping the book as tightly.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Amicia turned to Mélie and told her, “I’ll be in the laboratory when you’re done.” </p><p>“Okay.” Mélie could feel Rodric staring at the two of them imploringly as if waiting for something. “I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“He’s in the storage room,” Rodric told her, pointing in the direction Mélie needed to go. “Good luck, he sounded pretty serious.”</p><p>“Thank you Rodric… For everything.”</p><p>He nodded with a smile and whispered, “Don’t worry, I know how to keep a relationship a secret.” </p><p>Mélie smiled appreciatively and walked briskly down the hall, entering the room where Arthur sat on a box. She shut the door behind her and turned to face her brother. </p><p>“Mél, we need to talk.”</p><p>“Okay, what about?”</p><p>“Just a sec,” he whispered, making sure the door was securely shut behind them. “We need to leave,” Arthur hissed.</p><p>“What??” Mélie questioned incredulously, her voice nearing a shout. </p><p>Arthur cupped his hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her. “Shh!” he warned before pulling his hand away. </p><p>“Why do we have to leave?” she asked, her voice much quieter now. “Should I get Amicia and Lucas to pack? You can get Rodric to get his stuff together,” Mélie began rambling.</p><p>“No,” Arthur told her sternly, shaking his head slowly. “Just us.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mélie asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. “We just went on a supply run a few days ago.”</p><p>“Not a supply run, we need to leave for good. The Inquisition could be knocking on our door any day,” he warned, sitting back down on the box, motioning for Mélie to join him. </p><p>Mélie shook her head firmly, remaining standing. “What about the others?”</p><p>“They’ll only slow us down,” Arthur explained patiently. “Amicia won’t go and you know it. She will keep waiting for Hugo.”</p><p>“Then I’m staying with her,” she told him with a sad smile. “I’m not leaving them.”</p><p>"I don’t want to leave Rodric, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make for our safety,” Arthur sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. “It's always just been me and you," he began to protest.</p><p>"Well, I'm realizing there's more to this world than just me and you."</p><p>"It's always been that way!" Arthur cried, standing up to meet his sister’s eyes. "Who was there for you when mom died?"</p><p>"Stop it, Arthur," Mélie begged, turning away.</p><p>"Who was there for you when dad treated us like shit?"</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>"Who was there for you when-"</p><p>"STOP IT!" Mélie screamed, whipping around.</p><p>Arthur opened his mouth to add something but Mélie was already opening the door and running down the hall, heading towards the laboratory.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Mél?” Amicia asked when Mélie rushed into Lucas’s laboratory. Amicia was sitting on the ground alone, holding Hugo’s rag doll carefully in one hand and hastily wiping away tears with the other.  </p><p>Mélie plopped beside her, a stark contrast to how properly Amicia was sitting. The brunette placed the doll to the side as Mélie rested her head on Amicia’s lap.</p><p>“Mélie?”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“What?” Amicia chuckled, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Nothing,” Mélie quickly mumbled, deciding she didn’t want to explain Arthur’s insistence on them leaving.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Amicia pressured, running her fingers through the older girl's tangled hair.</p><p>Mélie sat up, nodding her head. “I’m okay,” she promised.</p><p>Amicia opened her mouth to say more but Mélie stopped her by pressing her lips against Amicia’s.</p><p>Amicia pulled away with a giggle. “Mélie, stop,” she chuckled. Her face returned to its serious expression. “Are you sure you’re fi-”</p><p>Mélie pressed against Amicia again and this time, she wasn’t stopped.</p><p>---</p><p>Mélie could feel herself eyeroll.</p><p>Not this conversation <em>again </em>.</p><p>“Arthur, for the last time, we are not leaving!”</p><p>“Well I want to leave!” he began to argue. </p><p>Mélie swallowed before retorting, “And I want to stay here!” And she realized she meant it. This place was her home now; she hadn’t had a true home since her mother died. These people were her family now.</p><p> “Oh really? And what if-”</p><p>“‘What if, what if,’” she began to mock. “What if you stopped living like an animal?!”</p><p>It was at that moment that Amicia opened the door leading to the courtyard and stood stiffly when she realized what she’d stumbled in on.</p><p>“Oh, um… Hello Amicia…” Arthur stuttered awkwardly. </p><p>“Hey,” Mélie mumbled. </p><p>“Sorry… Am I interrupting?”</p><p>“Um, no…” she lied. “Arthur was just saying he wants to leave… again.” </p><p>“Oh come on! I want us to stay alive, that’s all!” he shouted, waving his hands in the air. “Like we’ve always done.”</p><p>“Listen… It’ll be dark soon and we have to light the fires.” Amicia began weakly. “Can you help me, Arthur?”</p><p>“Go on,” Mélie nodded, happy to escape the situation. “Try not to annoy the hell out of her.”</p><p>“And why would I do that?”</p><p>“Because you’re a pain in the arse, that’s why,” the thief snapped. </p><p>“Oh, Lucas needs help with his chest,” she told Mélie after a moment. </p><p>“Yeah, right! He just wants to see me, that’s all!” she teased, and much to her satisfaction Arthur let out a frustrated groan.</p><p>Mélie ran up the steps until she reached Lucas who was kneeling beside a chest near the forge. </p><p>“Ah, you’re here to help.”</p><p>“Nope,” she told him sarcastically as she began to fiddle with the frozen lock. </p><p>The young alchemist stood beside her in silence for a moment before trying to start a conversation. Mélie was hardly listening until he exclaimed excitedly, “I’m tellin’ you, I pushed it all by myself! A cart the size of a cow!”</p><p>She could hardly suppress her laughter and a giggle slipped through her lips. “Hahaha,” she cackled, clutching her sides.</p><p>“Stop laughing, it’s not funny!”</p><p>“I’m just imagining you pushing a <em> cow </em>!” she howled, wiping away a few nonexistent tears. </p><p>“Honest! It was epic! Rats were everywhere! Just ask Amicia.”</p><p>“Okay, sure little guy,” she teased, turning back to work on the lock. “I’ll ask Amicia about it.”</p><p>“She’ll tell you!” he insisted. “She-” he was silenced by the ground rumbling and the shrieking sounds of rats. </p><p>“The fuck?” Mélie muttered, standing up. It sounded like the first time... the first time the rats had broken through the ground. She would never forget that noise.</p><p>Lucas paled as he whispered, “That doesn't sound good.”</p><p>The two ran out to the ramparts where Rodric stood. They watched in horror as rats overflowed from the pits and began to take out the braziers. </p><p>A feeling of hopelessness washed over her. “They’re… way… too many…” </p><p>Rodric cupped his hands to his mouth shouting, “ARTHUR! AMICIA!” </p><p>Amicia looked at them with only a faint trace of fear in her eyes. “RUN! GET INSIDE!” she ordered, reaching for her sling. </p><p>Rodric and Lucas ran in as Mélie’s eyes scanned the courtyard for Arthur. He was up and off the ground, standing beside a lit torch. Amicia and him would be safe; she tried to convince herself. </p><p>“Mélie!” Arthur called, his eyes pleading for her to listen. “Get inside, we’ll be with you soon.”</p><p>“Be safe!” she shouted back, not wanting to tear her eyes away. When she finally turned to head in, Lucas was nowhere to be seen. “Where did Lucas go?” Mélie asked Rodric who was standing by the fire. </p><p>“He’s packing his supplies, as we should be doing as well,” he quickly explained. </p><p>Mélie only nodded as she began filling her and Arthur’s bags with belongings. They were stuffed full and after a moment of hesitation, she removed one of her shirts from her knapsack and placed Hugo’s rag doll inside instead. </p><p>Arthur and Amicia came bursting through the door as Lucas and Rodric joined them. </p><p>Amicia ran to Mélie as Arthur slammed the door shut. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“No! What the hell is going on?” Mélie cried, shaking her head as she breathed heavily. “Arthur, did you get bitten?” she asked, handing him his knapsack.</p><p>“No! We have to get out of here!” he cried as Rodric wrapped him in a hug. </p><p>“But…” Lucas began pathetically. “The castle was made to resist…”</p><p>“Lucas, there were never so many before!” Amicia told him. “This is not a simple infestation!”</p><p>“What the hell is it then?” Rodric shouted as the sound of the door banging began. </p><p>The orphans went silent as the door broke in. Rats came flooding into the room, a black swarm threatening to consume all in its path. The orphans huddled near the fire, it’s light providing a much-needed shield. </p><p>“This way! QUICKLY!” Rodric shouted and he pulled the others towards the forge outside.</p><p>Amicia stood frozen, watching Nicholas trudging up the steps, his armor clanking with each movement. A finely dressed child stood beside him, clutching his hand.</p><p>“Go. And do what has to be done,” Nicholas ordered, letting go of the child, forcing him forward.</p><p>“Hugo…” Amicia began weakly as Mélie grabbed her and pulled her along with the others. </p><p>“Come on!” </p><p>---</p><p>“Arthur??" She was kneeling beside him, placing her hand on his stomach. Mélie was growing more and more conscious of the blood that was seeping from his clothing onto the cobblestone, staining it red. </p><p>The others watched helplessly, Amicia holding back a sob while clutching Hugo tightly. Lucas bowed his head and stared at the floor, unwilling to watch the scene unfold. Rodric stood frozen, looking at the scene with glassy eyes, shock and horror on his face.</p><p>"No no no! ARTHUR!” Mélie screamed, pulling her hand away to see it stained as well. A feeling of complete hopelessness washed over her, threatening to knock her off her feet. She was vaguely aware of someone walking up behind her and voices speaking to her, but everything was hazy, like she was underwater, being pushed under by a raging current. </p><p>Her other half was gone. Her life was over. </p><p>Rodric walked behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. That was enough to pull her from the water. Mélie could suddenly hear the crackling of a brazier lit nearby, Lucas' quiet whimpering, and heavy, strained breathing. It was her breathing. She was surprised she was still breathing. Arthur wasn't. </p><p>“I’m going to kill ‘em!” Mélie began solemnly, feeling the rage pulse through her veins. It was a heated thing that made her muscles tense and skin flush. “I’ll tear them apart!”  She allowed herself to tear her eyes away from her brother as she stood up and whipped around. </p><p>“Mélie, I’m-” Amicia started weakly, clutching Hugo’s hand in her’s.</p><p>“Just shut up, alright?” she begged, holding her shaking hand up to stop Amicia from stepping any closer to her or her brother. </p><p>It was Amicia's fault. It was Hugo's fault. If it weren’t for them...</p><p>Mélie tried to silence the voices screaming in her head, the voices that were hoping for something, someone, <em> anything </em> that she could blame. Anything but herself. </p><p>“Stop it… Please-” Rodric started, seeing the fear and concern on Amicia’s face. It was then that Mélie realized he now was crying silently, tears streaming down his face. </p><p>“I’ll kill ‘em all!” Mélie vowed, pointing a trembling finger at the older boy. “I’ll burn their fucking banner!!” the thief screeched, her throat going dry.</p><p>“MÉLIE!” Rodric shouted firmly. “You’ll never make it!” he warned. “Arthur wouldn’t want this. Do it for him.” </p><p>“How would you know?” she bellowed. “You just gonna stand there? Just wake up! Look!” Mélie screamed, pointing at Arthur’s body.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re saying!” Rodric interjected, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking towards the sky, trying to stop his tears.</p><p>“I do know we’re getting killed, one by one!” she spat out. “They got my brother. Your father!” Mélie told Rodric. “Yours!” she added, pointing to the de Runes. “There’s nothing left… <em> NOTHING </em> !” she shrieked, her voice finally cracking. Mélie stood trembling, the boiling within her calming, but only slightly. It was being replaced with something far worse. Emptiness. </p><p>After a moment of painful silence, Amicia took a small step towards the girl. “She’s right,” Amicia agreed solemnly. Mélie looked up, slightly shocked, but grateful. </p><p>“Amicia… This is crazy…” Lucas sighed, finally speaking. </p><p>“Five of us. Against… against an army?” </p><p>“I think…” Amicia hesitated before saying, “There are a lot more of us now,” she told them as she looked to Hugo.</p><p>“Has... Has he passed the threshold?” </p><p>“Yes, I believe so,” she answered reverently. “Hugo? What do you want to do?” </p><p>The orphans looked to the boy expectantly. He looked to Amicia and then Mélie before answering, “I want to save mummy.”</p><p>“That changes a lot of things.” Lucas breathed quietly. </p><p>“Even if it kills us, what have we got to lose?” Rodric decided, his face still somewhat blotchy. </p><p>“Us? Nothing. But Vitalis… Now we can stop him!”</p><p>“So let’s go,” Mélie told them firmly, desperate to avenge her brother.</p><p>“To the death!” Lucas proclaimed, placing his hand in the middle.</p><p>“To the death!” the others agreed, stacking their hands atop his. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I'm so sorry about missing last week's update. I have a full course load this year, so there may be a few delays. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! As always, I’m open to feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet again, sorry for this one being late. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia could not sleep. It was the first time in weeks that she had her arm draped over her little brother, holding him close. But it was also the first time in weeks that Mélie did not have her arm slung around Amicia’s waist, the thief’s face buried in the crook of the brunette’s shoulder. A strange emptiness was behind her instead, a void where Mélie should be. </p><p>The crackling of the fire and the noises of the forest kept her up as well. She lazily lifted her head to see Mélie sleeping as far away from them as possible, her back turned to them. Amicia spotted Lucas, huddled near the fire, his eyes squeezed shut, his legs curled up into his chest as he shivered. Rodric was sitting by a log on the fire. His back was to her, but she could see his shoulders shaking. </p><p>Amicia quietly rose and tiptoed behind him. “Rodric?”</p><p>He turned suddenly, raising his blotchy and tear-stained face to look at her. “Yeah?” he murmured, his voice husky and on the verge of breaking.</p><p>“Are- are you going to be okay?”</p><p>He nodded at first and then slowly shook his head, tears streaming down his face, his shoulders quaking. </p><p>“I knew you guys were good friends, I’m so so sor-”</p><p>Much to Amicia’s surprise, Rodric let out a strangled sob. </p><p>Amicia forced her face into a neutral, tight-lipped expression as she sat down beside him, draping her arm over his shoulder. As he continued, his voice shaking.“If I tell you something, do you swear not to tell a soul?”</p><p>Amicia solemnly nodded, Rodric lifted his chin, his lower lip trembling. “I loved him.” A sob hitched in his throat and he let it out as he whimpered, “I<em> love </em>him. And I kissed him the day before he died. I swear that was the best day of my life, I felt like I was flying above all of this, like the chaos around us didn’t matter, as long as we were there, the two of us.”</p><p>“Rodric…” </p><p>“And he’s gone. <em> Forever</em>,” he sighed heavily, wiping tears from his face with the back of his scarred hands. “Mélie is right.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Those bastards deserve to fucking die. We have to be the ones to do it,” Rodric told her, his voice no longer a frail whimper. “I have nothing left to lose.”</p><p>“Don’t be reckless Rodric. Haven’t we lost enough already? Haven’t you lost enough?” Amicia began, turning from the fire to study his expression. “Hugo and I want to help you and Mélie, but I don’t want to put him in harm's way,” the noble sighed again, her eyes watering, though she willed them to stop. “I don’t want to lose any of you. ” </p><p>Rodric nodded solemnly. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Hugo, or Lucas.” </p><p>“And Mél?”</p><p>“I can’t stop Mélie from being reckless. I may be able to stop myself, but she’s a whole different story. I may have loved him as if he were family, but those two <em>were </em>family. Those two were thick as thieves. It’ll take a lot more for her to be settled.”</p><p>“Please,” Amicia pleaded, looking to where Mélie lay. “I can’t lose her.”</p><p>He sighed heavily, massaging his temples. A painful silence enveloped them as Amicia watched a log crumble in the fireplace. “I won’t let anything hurt her.” </p><p>Even though Amicia knew he couldn’t stop her, he could try to protect her. And though it didn’t guarantee Mélie’s safety, she was grateful for it nonetheless. “Thank you.”</p><p>Rodric nodded as he stood up and shuffled over to Lucas, laying down beside him quietly. </p><p>“And Rodric?” When he looked up at her she told him, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He nodded wearily and flopped over as she stood. After a moment of standing there, staring at her remaining family, she crept to Mélie. The girl was asleep, clutching a knife close to her heart. Amicia realized on further inspection, it was Arthur’s. He’d always had it on him, though he was more likely to use it for fancy tricks then self-defense.</p><p> The noble bent down and pulled the knife away from Mélie’s chest carefully and kissed the older girl’s cheek, certain to make sure she remained sleeping. She then went back to Hugo, holding him close before allowing the sobs she had been holding in to escape her. </p><p>---</p><p>They were nearing the town. Amicia remembered the woods well, from her first adventure there with Mélie. Mélie had been going to the town to save her brother. Now she was going to avenge him.  </p><p>Mélie was walking far ahead of them and the others were following the glimpses of her red hair through the trees and her footprints. The boys were getting further and further behind, and Amicia was gasping for breath. They stopped to take a swig from their water supply, but Mélie continued. </p><p>“Hugo,” Amicia gave his hand to Rodric. “stay with the boys, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>They nodded in understanding as Amicia ran ahead to catch up with Mélie.</p><p>“Mél!” Amicia panted, grabbing the older girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Mélie turned around sharply, gripping Arthur’s knife tightly. “Don’t call me that,” she growled.</p><p>Amicia stepped back, eyes opened wide. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.</p><p>The older girl narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. “The hell do ya want?”</p><p>Amicia tried to level her gaze, but she found it impossible. She stared at the ground, attempting to collect her words. </p><p>Mélie chuckled, the laughter spilling out sharp and bitter, further jarring Amicia. “You look scared,” she muttered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>“I-I know,” Amicia stuttered. “I just wanted to say before we get into town,” The brunette looked up to see Mélie watching her intently. “I need you to be careful.”</p><p>A shadow fell across Mélie’s face, aging her suddenly. “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p><p>Amicia lifted her chin, finally looking the thief in the eye. “No,” she whispered firmly.</p><p>“What did you say?” Mélie looked at her, and suddenly Amicia felt very small. But she did not allow herself to shrink back. She remained steady, holding her eye contact.</p><p>“No, you listen to me,” Amicia ordered. “Lucas and Rodric are risking their lives for you. I’m putting my and Hugo’s lives at risk for you.” Amicia took a sharp breath before continuing, “So you listen to me when I tell you to be careful because every one of us is doing this because we love you! We loved Arthur too! We don’t need any more losses of people that we love, okay?!” </p><p>Mélie opened and closed her mouth, somewhat dumbfounded by Amicia’s assertion. “Okay,” she finally whispered softly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“OKAY!” Mélie shouted, rubbing her temples, her eyes squeezed shut. “I won’t get you guys killed.”</p><p>“And you’re going to be careful?”</p><p>Mélie looked down at the ground, her toe stabbing into the dirt.</p><p>“Mélie?” Amicia felt her heart sink as the older girl refused to look up at her. </p><p>The lockpicker finally lifted her head to meet Amicia’s gaze, tears swimming in her eyes. “I have nothing left to lose. It doesn’t matter if I die.”</p><p>“Mél,” Amicia gasped, shaking her head slowly. “We need you. I need you.”</p><p>“<em>Don’t </em> call me that, damn it!” she snapped, though it was somewhat weaker this time, more tired. She took notice of the way Amicia flinched and softened her tone. “You’re the only fuckin’ one left,” Mélie paused, taking in a ragged and shaky breath. “and you could leave me any moment.”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave you.”</p><p>“No,” Mélie shook her head firmly. “If things go as planned and we kill Vitalis and get your mother back you won’t need me anymore.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Amicia furrowed her eyebrows with concern. “Mélie, I wouldn't just discard you like rubbish.”</p><p>“But I’m broken! Broken things are rubbish!” she cried out. “I’ve done horrible things to survive and protect Arthur,” Mélie lifted a palm to her face, wiping at her eyes to dry the tears she would not allow to stream down her face. “but he’s gone so none of it was worth it!”</p><p>“Mélie,” A sob caught in Amicia’s throat, threatening to suffocate her. “what I’ve done to protect Hugo… Terrible. But I had to. Some of the things you did were so you could survive,” Amicia raised her hand to cup Mélie’s cheek, forcing her to look her in the eye. “And you did what you had to too.”</p><p>The red-haired girl chewed her lip, drawing blood. “Okay.”</p><p>“Mél?” Amicia paused, waiting for Mélie to tell her to not call her that, but it didn’t come. “You’re not broken.”</p><p>She nodded weakly, turning away. “We need to go. Call for the boys.”</p><p>---</p><p>No. No No. <em> Nonononopleaseno. </em></p><p>Not Rodric.</p><p>The portcullis slammed shut, just as she crawled under it, narrowly missing her leg. Amicia's arms ached from her futile attempts to hold open the portcullis, but without Rodric it was impossible. </p><p>“I'm sorry. I’m sorry,” Rodric apologized as he swayed and collapsed to the ground.</p><p>‘Why are you sorry?’ Amicia wanted to shout. He had done nothing wrong. But the tightness in her throat and chest kept her a silent observer of the scene playing out in front of her.</p><p>Hugo reached through the bars of the portcullis and cupped Rodric’s cheek tenderly as the boy lay there. Rodric smiled weakly at him and Hugo tried to smile back.</p><p>‘He was going to be fine. He just needed a break,’ Amicia told herself, unwilling to accept that she was going to lose him too. Not Rodric too. They had lost so much already, they did not need to lose him. </p><p>He had kept his promise. He had kept them safe, even if it meant he wasn’t.</p><p>“Shit! Shit!" Mélie cried from somewhere behind them, breaking the horrible, deafening silence. </p><p>Rodric reached for Hugo’s hand and he took it. Hugo's eyes flashed with understanding, an understanding of something he shouldn't have had to understand at such a young age. </p><p>When Amicia realized they’d have to leave Rodric's body, a sob fell from her trembling lips. </p><p>“Hugo, come on, we have to go,” She pulled him away and Rodric’s hand fell to the floor, limp and lifeless.</p><p>She lifted Hugo, cradling him as they walked. Hugo sobbed into her shirt, his small fingers digging into her shoulders. Even though it hurt, she did not complain. It was a minuscule pain compared to the pain of Hugo's loss. </p><p>“He’s in heaven now,” Amicia promised. </p><p>“With Arthur?” Hugo whimpered into her neck, his tears dampening her clothing.</p><p>“With Arthur.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vitalis was dead. Amicia and Béatrice had made sure of it. Mélie and Amicia wrapped Béatrice's arms around their shoulders and helped her hobble out of the town; Hugo killing any guards who dared to stand in their way. They walked through the woods, stopping often for Béatrice to catch her breath. Her injuries were severe, and Lucas feared for her life if they were unable to obtain medical supplies soon. By some miracle, they stumbled upon an abandoned home, the owner likely dead or long gone. After ransacking it for whatever available medical supplies were in the house and a small, silent dinner, they decided to go to bed.</p><p>Amicia awoke as she felt the thief’s arm slide from her waist as the bed shifted. She could hear a muffled sigh as Mélie quietly got up, the blanket that had been covering them sliding to the floor. Amicia, still groggy, felt her standing over her, checking that she was asleep. The noble remained unmoving as the older girl planted a soft kiss on her cheek, pulling the worn and thin blanket back over Amicia, glad that the movement and lack of warmth had not awakened her princess. </p><p>She could hear a quiet shuffling away from the bed, nearing the one Hugo and Béatrice were sharing. Amicia rolled on her back to watch as Méllie pulled something from her bag and placed it beside Hugo before walking to the door and pulling it open, stepping into the night. </p><p>Amicia remained frozen for a moment before sitting up and quietly slipping out of bed, electing to not put on her shoes for sake of time. She tiptoed to Hugo to see the object Mélie had placed beside him. It was his rag doll. Amicia felt a breath hitch in her throat as she realized what this meant. She hurried to the front door and pulled it open, the cool night air hitting her suddenly, shocking her senses. She saw a figure dart behind a tree and she felt the light snow that had begun to fall land softly on her cheeks. Her bare feet sank into the light snow on the ground, and she regretted her decision to not put on her shoes. </p><p>“Mél?”</p><p>Mélie slowly walked out of the shadows, clearly flustered. The moonlight cast an eerie glow, illuminating Mélie’s face, making her look oddly ethereal. </p><p>“I thought leaving without a goodbye wasn’t your style,” Amicia tried to tease, but she could feel her voice crack and she wondered if Mélie had heard it too.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just….” she trailed off, refusing to meet Amicia’s eyes, "I have to."</p><p>"I don't understand." </p><p>Mélie smiled weakly and began ruffling through her bag. She pulled out a small, dried flower. Mélie looked down at it and tenderly placed it behind Amicia’s ear. </p><p>“I don’t know what this flower means,” she began, her voice tight, “but to me, it means that I will come back for you, no matter what."</p><p>"You promised before," Amicia whispered, "You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone again."</p><p> "I just lost the other half of myself," Mélie told her reverently, "And you're not alone. You have Hugo and your mother now."</p><p>"I don't care!" Amicia nearly shouted. "I can't lose you."</p><p>"You won't," Mélie vowed. "I will come back."</p><p>“I’ll come with you,” Amicia offered, taking her hand gently.</p><p>"Amicia, this is something I need to do alone." </p><p>“How will you find me?”</p><p>Mélie chuckled softly. “You’re underestimating my abilities. I'll find you,” she promised, “We found each other before, and what were the odds of that? Just don’t get married while I’m gone.” </p><p>“I would never. Not sure how my mom will feel about that though,” she chuckled softly. “Hugo is gonna miss you. Lucas too,” she added, holding back her tears.</p><p>“Let them know I’ll be back,” Mélie reassured. “And princess?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Amicia released the sob she had been holding in and embraced Mélie tightly.</p><p>“I love you too,” she murmured, her voice muffled by Mélie’s shoulder.</p><p>After a moment the two pulled away, though Amicia would have been happy to stand there holding her all night, even in the snow. “I need to go before everyone else wakes up,” the thief whispered.</p><p>“Wait,” Amicia begged. When she saw Mélie was not going to leave, she slowly pulled her hair undone, undoing hours of braiding. She removed one of the many ribbons that had been woven in her hair by Louise, months ago. It had once been pink, but now it was tattered and torn. Staring at one of the few pieces left of her old life, she inhaled shakily. She paused before tying it around Mélie’s neck. “You better keep your word and come back."</p><p>Mélie carefully touched the ribbon. "I will come back to you, Amicia de Rune. I can't lose you too."</p><p>"I will wait for you." </p><p>"I won't be long."</p><p>"One day without you will feel like ages," Amicia laughed. "So, don't take forever."</p><p>"I won't. I love you too much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Béatrice will be alright.”</p><p>Amicia sat up abruptly as she had been nearly nodding off in her chair. Hugo lay curled in her lap, asleep.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lucas finished wiping her forehead with a cool cloth before repeating, “Lady Béatrice is going to make a full recovery.”</p><p>“Oh, thank God,” Amicia murmured into Hugo’s hair. “Should I wake Hugo and tell him?”</p><p>Lucas shook his head. “He’s likely exhausted; he’s been so worried about your mother. Let him rest, and we can tell him when he wakes.”</p><p>Amicia nodded, shifting him on her lap so his face was against her neck. The past few weeks had been hard on all of them. The journey to the rural countryside had taken longer than expected due to Béatrice’s worsening condition. Once they made it, they settled in an abandoned home, and Lucas set straight to work healing Béatrice. Though they told Hugo she was fine, he knew better.</p><p>Her condition had remained stable, thanks to Lucas. But then, she had gotten a terrible fever. It was so bad, Lucas and Amicia feared it would take her life. Amicia insisted on keeping Hugo out of the house, hoping he would remain unaware of his mother’s worsening condition. </p><p>Lucas kept her in bed and made sure she remained hydrated. This morning, Béatrice had laid in bed, sweating so much her sheets were damp. Amicia thought this meant things were getting worse, but thankfully, Lucas explained this meant her fever had broken.</p><p>Amicia and Hugo spent the day in the chair in the corner of her room, watching Lucas and helping in any way they could. Their patience and hard work had paid off, as Béatrice was now sleeping peacefully. </p><p>Amicia couldn’t help but think everything would be nearly perfect if Mélie was with them as well. The loss of her resonated with Amicia like the loss of Rodric and Arthur, as a death. There had been no sign of the thief since that night she left. Hugo was devastated when he heard she was gone, and Lucas was upset as well, though he seemed more understanding.</p><p>Hugo had convinced himself it was because Mélie feared his abilities and blamed her for the death of her brother, and while Amicia had tried to deny it, the more Hugo insisted on it, the more uncertain she grew. </p><p>---</p><p>A season had passed.</p><p>The blossoms on the trees and the warmth marked the beginning of spring and the beginning of a new season without any sign of rats. </p><p>Béatrice was recovering well, and Amicia was able to secure a job in the town sewing. Although it did not pay well, the woman she worked for made sure the de Runes, who were now going by the Duponts, had plenty to eat. It was strange for Amicia to work, but she did not mind it. The comfort of knowing where her next meal was coming from was a luxury compared to the months of constant hunger she had endured during the plague. </p><p>Lucas worked as well, helping the butcher and his wife. When he was not working, he worked in the lab he had set up in their home. Béatrice helped him, teaching Hugo and him everything she knew. Béatrice stayed at home with Hugo, still too weak to work. She taught him to read with the books Lucas had managed to keep, something he very much enjoyed.</p><p>The home they had settled in was smaller than the one Amicia was used to, but still rather large for the class that they had entered into. Hugo and Lucas shared a room and bed, but Amicia and Béatrice were able to have the luxury of having their own rooms. Most nights, Amicia opted to have Hugo and Lucas sleep with her, a habit Béatrice said must stop, as it was improper for a young lady such as herself. Old habits die hard, Amicia supposed.</p><p>Amicia could hardly sleep when alone anymore. Nightmares kept her awake. She missed Mélie, and she missed waking up by her side. But Mélie had broken her promise. She had left them, by choice. Resentment started to grow in her chest with each passing day. Each day she was gone, it was because Mélie had <em> chosen </em> to stay away from them.</p><p>Amicia lay in bed late at night, finally allowing the tears of loneliness to stream down her face. Once they started, they could not stop, and her sobbing increased in volume. Béatrice walked into the room and shut the door behind her, sitting at the edge of Amicia’s bed. She tenderly ran her fingers through Amicia’s hair, humming softly.</p><p>“What is wrong, my darling? Nightmare?”</p><p>Amicia whimpered for a moment before letting out, “I miss Mélie.”</p><p>Béatrice looked down at her sympathetically. “I miss your father every day. But we <em> have </em> to move on.”</p><p>“I miss him too,” Amicia trembled. “But Mélie left by choice. Dad wouldn’t have left us.”</p><p>“Amicia,” Béatrice began slowly. “Whatever friendship you had… It likely only happened because you two needed to survive. Did you really expect a <em> thief </em>,” Béatrice spat out the word as though it were something rancid that left a bitter taste on her tongue. “to stick around?” </p><p>“You didn’t know her,” Amicia protested weakly. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“I knew her brother,” Béatrice told her seriously. “He was in the cell next to mine. He was a good man, but the kind who did what he had to to survive.”</p><p>“He was a good man,” Amicia whispered, tears staining her pillow. “He loved Mélie so much. And Mélie was a good person too, in the same sense as Arthur. I just, I just want her back.”</p><p>Béatrice smiled sadly. “I’m so, <em> so </em> sorry you had to go through that nightmare alone. I should have been there to protect you and Hugo,” her voice cracked, and Amicia was startled by the display of emotion. “Amicia, I’m begging you,” Béatrice started, tears forming in her eyes. “forget her. Try to forget any of this nightmare happened. She was your friend when she needed to survive. Now you can both move on with your lives.”</p><p>Amicia shook her head, tears still staining her face. “You didn’t know her. She’s coming back.”</p><p>Béatrice shook her head and smiled at Amicia sadly. “I hope she is.” </p><p>---</p><p>“Imma get you, you little midge!” </p><p>Hugo sprinted through the snow, shrieking as she reached for him with her outstretched arms. “No, no, no!” he cried playfully.</p><p>Amicia ran up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, effortlessly picking him up. “I’ve got you!”</p><p>“Augh!” he cried, thrashing around in her arms. “Lucas, save me!” he begged.</p><p>“You know I’m no match for Amicia,” Lucas chuckled, pausing to catch his breath. “You’re on your own, buddy.”</p><p>Amicia set Hugo down after a moment. He was covered in snow, and his cheeks were red, but he was grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>“Hugo, look at this,” Lucas told him. Hugo turned, and Lucas let out a huge breath of air. Little clouds formed in front of his mouth with each puff.</p><p>“Lemme try!” Hugo inhaled deeply and let out a breath, enthralled when clouds formed in front of his mouth as well. “Magic,” he murmured. </p><p>“Magic,” Amicia agreed. “Snow is magic as well.” </p><p>Hugo looked at Amicia disbelievingly. “Is it Lucas?”</p><p>“Ah, well…” Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure.”</p><p>“Magic,” Hugo sighed. “I love it.”</p><p>Amicia nodded seriously. “Me too.”</p><p>“Mélie didn’t believe in magic,” Hugo informed her. “She thought it was silly until I told her it was real. Then she believed.”</p><p>“Hugo,” Lucas began, trying to shush the boy. </p><p>“What?” Hugo asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I want to talk about them. I want to talk about Mélie and Rodric and Arthur and daddy, but then everyone gets sad and tells me to stop.”</p><p>“Hugo,” Amicia began calmly, kneeling so she could look him in the eye. “We can talk about it.” Lucas looked at her in shock, but she shook her head before he could say anything. “There’s no sense in not talking about it. I miss them too.”</p><p>Hugo nodded gratefully and took her hand. “What did you want to say about them?” Lucas probed.</p><p>Hugo’s lower lip quivered, and he inhaled shakily. “That I miss them.”</p><p>“Me too,” Lucas agreed quietly. “A lot.” </p><p>The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon laying in the snow, talking about their lives before the world turned upside down, and what they had lost along the way. Amicia told Hugo more about what Robert was like, and promised someday she would have Hugo take ‘The Knight’s Challenge.’</p><p>When Lucas began to cry after they told stories about Arthur, Rodric, and Mélie, Amicia tried to comfort him. He brushed her off and turned away. 

“You know,” Lucas began solemnly after his sniveling had quieted. “I feel so sad right now because I had the ability to feel so happy before. We have to take the bad with the good.”</p><p>Amicia nodded, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. <em> We have to take the bad with the good.  </em></p><p>---</p><p>It was now the second spring without a sign of the rats. Winter had passed by uneventfully. Hugo had grown a few inches, and Amicia hated to admit that in a few years he would likely outgrow her.</p><p>Amicia was walking home, leaving the village, when someone jogged up behind her. </p><p>“Lady Duponts!” they called, slightly out of breath.</p><p>Amicia did not pause until they called again. She was still getting used to her new last name. She turned around and smiled.

 “Phillip!” she cried happily. Phillip was the son of the woman she worked for, a very kind boy who painfully reminded her of Rodric. “Why must you insist on calling me ‘Lady?’” she chuckled. “I don’t deserve such a title.”</p><p>“You hold yourself with an air of royalty,” he informed her seriously. </p><p>“I promise you,” she began, stifling a giggle. “there is not one drop of royal blood within me.”</p><p>“Even so, you hold yourself like a lady,” he smiled sweetly. “Also, you left this,” Phillip offered Amicia her sewing basket. When she took it without saying anything, he added, “Let me walk you home.”</p><p>“It’s fine Phillip, I am more than capable-”</p><p>“No, I insist,” he interjected quickly. Amicia nodded and allowed him to lead her home. </p><p>He walked her until she could see their house, not far off in the distance. </p><p>“I suppose I should go,” Amicia decided when Phillip stopped suddenly on the trail. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Amicia, before you go,” Amicia turned around to see him wringing his hat in his hands nervously. “I’ve already spoken to your mother, but I wish to speak to you as well.”</p><p>Amicia felt a sudden sinking in her stomach as she asked timidly, “What is it, Phillip?"</p><p>He looked at her and began shakily, “Your mother and I would find it beneficial if we married. I can offer you a home and plenty to eat,” Phillip continued, a little more certain of himself, “I would be sure your family is secure as well. Hugo and Lucas would be taken care of. I know they mean a lot to you.”</p><p>Amicia opened and closed her mouth. “You wish to be wed?” she confirmed, unsure of if she understood what was being asked of her. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Phillip, I-” Amicia started, her voice faltering. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“What is the matter?” he probed, genuine concern painting his face. “Is there someone else?”</p><p>“I-” Was there someone else? Amicia knew her heart belonged to Mélie and Mélie alone, but it had been over a year. She could not even be sure the girl was still alive, let alone coming back. And with Phillip, her family and their future would be secure. But was it worth it?</p><p>“There is,” Phillip whispered, interpreting Amicia’s silence correctly. His face fell as he muttered, “It’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Amicia choked. “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” he promised, smiling weakly at her. “It is your decision.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding. I hope-” Amicia paused, her eyebrows knit together in concern. “I hope we can still be friends.”</p><p>Phillip nodded, and Amicia turned and walked back to her home, ignoring her instinct to run. She slammed the door behind her, not even caring half of the contents of her basket had fallen to the floor. </p><p>“Amicia, what’s wrong?” Hugo questioned as soon as he came into the room to see what the ruckus was. Amicia shook her head and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. She buried her face in her bed and breathed heavily, her breaths coming shakily. </p><p>She lifted her head and gazed at the dried rose on her nightstand, a sudden and furious feeling boiling in her stomach. <em> Why should she wait for Mélie? How did she even know if she was coming back? She had broken her promise before, what made this any different? She left you. </em></p><p>Her thoughts flurried around her, questions, doubts, and everything she had felt over the past year since Mélie had left. One thing stood out in her pain, two words that haunted her; ‘she left.’</p><p>In an instant, Amicia was off of her bed and across the room. She picked up the rose and hurled it to the floor. She stared at it for a moment before carefully picking it up. The hope that Mélie would return welled inside her for a moment before she succumbed to the numb pain that was created by Mélie’s broken promise. Her absence. 'She left you,' continued to echo through her brain, though she willed the voice to stop.</p><p>Amicia had lost an opportunity to stabilize her family’s future, all for the hope that a thief would come back to her. A thief that she could not even secure a future for herself. A thief that did not even seem to know who her own family was. Conflicted, Amicia placed the rose back in its place on her desktop and flopped into her bed, allowing it to embrace her. </p><p>---</p><p>Amicia awoke, unsure of how long she had been in a daze. The last day she remembered counting was a little more than a week ago. Not that it even mattered. She was struck by the sudden realization, something had interrupted her dreams, but what?</p><p>She rolled back over on her side, electing to continue to sleep her problems away. Amicia was drifting off when she heard the noise again. It <em> had </em> been a noise that had first awakened her. </p><p>The window tapped, and Amicia strained her eyes in the darkness to see what was there. Nothing. She lay back down, shutting her eyes. Likely just a branch tapping the window or the wind. </p><p>A creaking came from the corner of her bedroom. Amicia sat up, looking around, feeling a familiar panic threaten to choke her. The furniture had a knack for looking oddly like people, but she knew this could not be the case. </p><p>“Hugo?’ she whispered, hoping he had come to play a joke on her. When Amicia received no response, she reached for the sling she kept on her at all times. She laid back down, squeezing her eyes shut, touching the comforting and familiar feeling of her sling under her bedsheet. </p><p>Amicia remained like this until her bed shifted. She turned on her back as someone climbed on top of her, hand pressed over her mouth, muffling her shrieks. She thrashed around until a voice whispered into her ear, “Hi princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia stopped struggling and looked up at the figure on top of her. The girl leaned back slightly, allowing Amicia enough room to reach up and pull off the girl’s cowl. Mélie stared back at her, grinning.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” </p><p>“I came back.”</p><p>Amicia just stared at her; fury, confusion, and delight coursing through her all at once. She was filled with the overwhelming urge to slap and kiss Mélie, maybe even both at the same time. What ended up happening was forcefully shoving her off, letting Mélie hit the floor with a light thud. Amicia hastily sat up on the bed, Mélie following suit after she picked herself up off the floor.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” Mélie probed, the smile on her face growing increasingly uncertain.</p><p>“What the fuck??” </p><p>“What happened to ‘Hello’ and ‘Nice to see you,’” Mélie teased. </p><p>“You’ve been gone for <em> over a year </em>!” Amicia gasped, swatting at the strands of Mélie’s hair that were still hanging in front of her face, unfixed by the older girl. “You said you wouldn’t be long!”</p><p>Mélie cupped her hand over Amicia’s mouth; the pressure was both irritating and reassuring. “Shh, shh. You don’t want to wake the whole house, do you?”</p><p>Amicia ripped Mélie’s hand away, letting her nails dig into her skin in the process. The girl let out a yipe, but Amicia did not care. “Don’t shush me!” Amicia lectured, though her voice had fallen to a hoarse whisper. </p><p>“I came back, didn’t I?” Mélie murmured, massaging the back of her hand where Amicia had left nail marks. </p><p>“It’s been a year.” Amicia’s face went still. “I lost all hope in you. I didn’t know if you just ran off and started somewhere new. I didn’t even know if you were <em> alive, </em>Mél.”</p><p>Mélie frowned, biting her lip. “You want to slap me, don’t you.”</p><p>“No,” Amicia frowned back. “You’d like that because then you’d feel less remorseful. But you should feel every ounce of guilt that is weighing on your chest.”</p><p>Mélie looked at her, smiling sadly. “I know I should. And I do.” It was then that Amicia noticed the ribbon, still tied around her neck. </p><p>“Good.” Amicia felt a muscle in her jaw twitch, and she looked to the side of her bed, trying to avoid Mélie’s gaze. Her eyes landed on her desk and Mélie glanced over as well, immediately noticing the dried rose. </p><p>“You kept it?” Mélie whispered disbelievingly. </p><p>Amicia nodded weakly. “I promised I would wait.” </p><p>“I promised I would come back,” Mélie breathed, brushing her nose against Amicia’s ear. This raised goosebumps along the nape of Amicia’s neck and sent her heart-stirring. </p><p>“Well, I keep my promises,” Amicia mumbled, wrapping her arms around Mélie’s neck, pulling her into her arms. “You finally decided to keep yours.” </p><p>Mélie’s blue eyes searched hers and she nodded. “I missed you.” She leaned down and brushed her lips against Amicia’s collarbone. Amicia stiffened and she was sure Mélie could feel her pulse jump. </p><p>Mélie pulled away. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Amicia sighed, struggling to find her voice. “It’s just been so long. I’ve started a life here, and I was starting to think it would be without you.”</p><p>“You’re not married, are you?” Mélie’s eyes darted around the room as if she would suddenly notice a man in the bed next to them.</p><p>“No,” Amicia murmured, raising her chin. “I refused to.”</p><p>“Bet your mum loved that,” Mélie snickered, twisting a strand of Amicia’s hair around her fingers. “Defiant as usual.”</p><p>Amicia buried her fingers in Mélie’s hair, pulling her closer. “I’m still mad,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you.” </p><p>Mélie nodded. “I accept that you are pissed, as you should be.'' She waited for Amicia to close her eyes again before letting her lips travel up Amicia’s collarbone until she was pressing little kisses on her throat. </p><p>“I missed you too, princess.”</p><p>“Say it again,” Amicia ordered, the skin that Mélie’s lips had just left still prickling.</p><p>Mélie pulled back, looking at her curiously. “Say what again?”</p><p>“That you missed me.”</p><p>Mélie smiled. “I missed you, princess,” she murmured as she kissed Amicia’s nose. “I missed you, Amicia de Rune,” she repeated, hovering in front of Amicia’s lips. </p><p>Amicia could feel Mélie hesitating, and her breathing became heavy. She leaned forward to meet her halfway, offering Mélie silent permission. </p><p>After what felt like mere moments but could have been hours, the two pulled apart. There was no sound in the room, except for their sharp, uneven breathing. </p><p>“Don’t you ever leave me again,” Amicia finally gasped, breaking the silence. </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“How can I believe you? How can I just promise to keep waiting here for years and years when you decide to break your promises again?”</p><p>Mélie smirked. “Tie a string around our wrists.”</p><p>“Be serious, Mél,” Amicia pouted slightly. “How can I believe you? Trust works both ways.”</p><p>“You can’t, and you probably won’t be able to for a while,” Mélie told her honestly, chewing her bottom lip. “And for that, I’m so sorry. But I will stay. I will stay until you believe me, and I will stay with you even if the world ends,” she started, almost rambling. Mélie took a shuddery breath and continued, “I love you, and I’m staying with you, no matter what happens.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>Méliie laughed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Amicia cupped Mélie’s cheek brushing her thumb over it. She then realized her own face was wet. Mélie smiled and wiped Amicia’s tears away before resting her forehead on Amicia’s. “I promise.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest, I have no idea how much longer this is going to be. I don't know if the next chapter is going to be an epilogue or what. If you have an opinion, let me know, and as usual, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amicia awoke to a light tapping at their front door, that was growing more insistent. She could hear Mélie moan and bury her face into Amicia’s nightgown, attempting to drown out the light that was filtering through the windows. <em> Light was filtering through the windows… </em> Shit. Amicia sat up abruptly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.</p><p>“Mél! It’s morning! Wake up!” </p><p>Mélie sighed and rolled away, her back facing Amicia. “The sun will be up again tomorrow, princess,” she groaned. “And it’s a Sunday.”</p><p>“We were supposed to go over to visit Lucas and the woman he is courting today, remember?” Amicia poked Mélie’s cheek and Mélie sat up, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“You’re right,” she muttered. The door banged again and Amicia shot out of bed, grabbing a robe on her way. She rushed to the front door and opened it. Hugo was standing there, looking both bored and excited, an expression he had practically mastered over the past few years.</p><p>He looked Amicia up and down, giggling at the fact she was still in her nightgown. “Amicia, Lucas is wondering when you two are coming,” he implored. Amicia paused to marvel at how tall he had gotten. He was twelve now and had outgrown his sister by a few inches.</p><p>“I’m sorry, we will be over in a minute,” Amicia began, tugging at her braid.</p><p>“Lemme guess,” Hugo grinned, “Mélie is still in bed.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>From the other room, Mélie shouted, “I’m getting up. <em> I’m getting up </em> , just be <em> patient </em>.”</p><p>Hugo chuckled and whispered, “She was never much of a morning person, eh?” He turned away and added, “I’ll tell mother to expect you two within half an hour?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Hugo.”</p><p>With some more prodding from Amicia, Mélie got up, her hair only slightly disheveled. Amicia sat at the edge of her bed, and Mélie plopped on the floor, leaning her head back so that Amicia could quickly run a brush through her hair. She began with a few gentle strokes and placed the brush on the bed once she felt satisfied. Mélie tipped her head into Amicia’s lap, looking up at her, and Amicia kissed the crown of her head before standing up.</p><p>“I know we have to hurry, but you manage to look so pretty in the mornings,” Mélie sighed as she stood up, pulling her in for a kiss, “You’re just perfect, Amicia the Amazon.”</p><p>“You too, Mélie the Furious,” Amicia chuckled, “But we need to go.”</p><p>The two hurried to dress and rushed out the door, jogging to the ‘Duponts’. Hugo quickly opened the door and ushered them inside. Béatrice was sitting in the parlor, along with Lucas and a somewhat familiar woman. Amicia had seen her around town on a few occasions, though they had never spoken. </p><p>She had a round, young-looking face, as though she had yet to lose her baby fat. She had hazel eyes and brown, mouse-colored hair that she held in an elegant bun. She wore a sincere, but polite smile as she held Lucas’s hand. </p><p>Lucas and her stood when Amicia and Mélie entered the room. “This is Hélène, the daughter of Gregory,” Lucas offered with a large grin. “Hélène, this is Amicia and Mélie.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you,” the girls muttered before taking their seats. </p><p>Mélie sat in silence as Amicia and Béatrice made small talk with Lucas and Hélène. Hélène seemed to be a sweet and sincere girl, though a bit on the quiet side, much like Lucas. She seemed to full-heartedly support his interest in science, much to Béatrice’s delight. </p><p>Amicia saw out of the corner of her eye Mélie and Hugo playing some game involving their fingers. She stifled a giggle and jabbed Mélie’s side, causing Hugo to snicker, earning him a sharp glare from Amicia and Béatrice. He folded his hands over his lap, pouting slightly, but at least tried to listen the rest of the time. Mélie attempted to look intrigued as well, although Amicia could tell she would rather be at home. </p><p>When Lucas left to walk Hélène home, Amicia and Mélie left as well, but not without a basket of baked goods from Béatrice. It was dark when they got home, and Amicia immediately decided to retire to bed. She quickly got undressed and curled up under the covers, Mélie soon joining her. </p><p>Amicia blew out the candle and whispered as she snuggled up against Mélie, “What did you think of Hélène?”</p><p>“She seemed nice enough,” she yawned in response. “Lucas really likes her though, I can tell.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree,” Amicia decided. “How could you tell Lucas likes her?”</p><p>“Because he looks at her the way I look at you.”</p><p>Amicia smiled in the dark, moving even closer to Mélie under the covers. Mélie wrapped her arm around Amica’s waist before kissing her neck. “I love you, Mél.”</p><p>“I love you too, princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, it's actually over. I can't believe it. Thank you to everyone who has shown their support, it means the world to me. I appreciate you all so much. 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>